


Heroes Anónimos

by Road1985



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Children, Death, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hijos, muerte de un personaje, sick, striptease, una pareja sorpresa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 71,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: Chris está pasando por el peor momento de su vida. Abandonado por su mujer y con tres niños. Si un trabajo dijo y teniendo que ganarse la vida de un modo que cuanto menos es lo bastante vergonzoso como para no contarse ni a sus hijos ni a sus mejores amigos.Chris sabe que necesita ayuda pero el orgullo no Le permite pedirla. Chris está seguro de que el destino últimamente está en su contra y desde luego lo último que espera es conocer a alguien que cambiará su vida en medio de uno de sus numeros de una despedida de soltera.Sebastian busca la gran historia, su oportunidad de demostrar que es el gran periodista que siempre ha soñado. Le piden que encuentre algo nuevo, el público busca historias nuevas, historias reales. Pero no contaba con que la historia de su vida y el amor de su vida podían encontrarse en la despedida de soltera de una de sus mejores amiga.El único problema es que Sebastian es gay y está enamorado de Chris. Chris nunca se ha fijado en otro hombre y menos con el corazón todavía roto.





	1. Capitulo 01

**Author's Note:**

> Comencé a escribir este fic con otro fandom y otro pairing, pero no me convencía, así que decidí retomarlo, retocarlo, cambiar algunas cosas, añadir personajes y bueno, aquí tenéis el resultado final

“Héroes anónimos” Por Sebastian Stan

Su nombre es Chris y hace menos de tres meses cumplió los treinta años. Si le ven por la calle, seguramente no se fijarán en él, pues a simple vista no tiene nada que llame la atención. Pero en realidad es un hombre muy especial. 

Hace un año cuando su matrimonio terminó de romperse y la situación se hizo insostenible, su mujer le abandonó, pero no le dejó solo, a su cargo dejó a sus tres pequeños hijos, Michael de ocho años, Matt de cuatro y Rebeca que acababa de cumplir los dos años. Emily se marchó sin decir nada y todavía hoy, no sabe nada de ella.

Sin darse cuenta Chris se convirtió en padre y madre de los niños y los pequeños en toda su vida. 

Desgraciadamente para el protagonista de esta historia, se quedó sin trabajo poco después de perder a su mujer y ahora se dedica a hacer pequeños trabajos para sacar adelante a su familia. “No estoy dispuesto a que les falte nada, si tengo que sacrificarme por ellos, lo haré encantado, si con eso puedo conseguir lo que mis hijos necesitan.” Me dijo en nuestra primera entrevista.

Entonces comprendí que Chris escondía mucho detrás de esa apariencia de hombre normal en el que nadie posaría sus ojos al cruzarse con él y precisamente por eso, decidí escribir esta serie de reportajes. 

*   
\- Papaaaaaaaaaa!- Escuchó Chris desde la planta de arriba – Matt no quiere quitarse el pijama de Spiderman!!!

Ya estaba otra vez, como si no hubiera suficiente caos en ese momento y no fuera lo bastante tarde, ahora tendría que lidiar con aquello. Sus mejores amigos, Robert y Mark le habían regalado a su hijo el sábado por su cuarto cumpleaños un pijama de su superhéroe favorito, y el niño no había consentido en quitárselo en todo el fin de semana, pero era lunes y no podía llevarlo al colegio así vestido. Ya era bastante para el niño ser hijo de una madre que lo había abandonado, como para llevarse las burlas de sus compañeros por vestir con pijama. El mes pasado habían sido las botas de agua en pleno verano seco, y el anterior una espada de pirata que llevaba hasta a la hora del baño.

\- Baja a desayunar, Michael, se te va a hacer tarde para el autobús, yo me encargo de tu hermano cuando Rebeca esté lista. - Le dijo Chris a su hijo mayor mientras le daba el desayuno a la pequeña que parecía más entretenida con sus muñecos de animales.

Al escuchar su nombre, la niña agitó las manitas sobre su trona y sonrió a su padre, Chris adoraba como se movían los rizos en su cabecita. Tenía la cara sucia por los cereales triturados, parecía que sus mejillas estaban comiendo más que la propia niña. Chris le limpió la cara y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Vuelvo en un momento, princesa, no se te ocurra ir a ninguna parte.

\- Gno.

Tras separarse de la niña y sabiendo que en cuanto se diera la vuelta, la niña lograría escurrirse fuera de su trona para ir tras él, Chris subió las escaleras corriendo, al menos Michael estaba vestido y preparado, era increíble lo rápido que había crecido su hombrecito; pero el pequeño Matt se había puesto los zapatos y la mochila sin deshacerse de su amado pijama, estaba dando botes encima de la cama, moviendo las manos como si estuviera lanzando telarañas. 

Con la misma paciencia de siempre y la promesa de jugar a Spiderman contra el Duende Verde después del colegio, Chris consiguió convencerlo para cambiarse de ropa y acabó vistiéndolo a la velocidad de la luz, sin preocuparse si la camiseta, la sudadera y el pantalón que le había puesto quedaban bien juntos. Se estaba volviendo un experto en vestir niños y combinar ropa correctamente sin mirar lo que sacaba del armario, así que asumió que lo había hecho bien, no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello.

Bajó las escaleras cargando a Matt en un brazo y las mochilas de sus dos hijos pequeños en el otro, mientras el niño lanzaba grititos y extendía los brazos diciendo “Mira papá, he hecho una telaraña superresistente que me deja bajar las escaleras más rápido sin tocar el suelo”. 

Por lo menos ya tenía a Rebeca lista, con su vestido y ese lazo rojo en la cabeza y Michael estaba frente al espejo colocando su flequillo de una manera especial, con once años ya se había fijado en una niña de su clase a la que quería impresionar con su aspecto. 

Sabiendo que como siempre iban tarde, se dirigieron hacia el nuevo coche de Robert, que apenas tenía un par de meses, pero parecía nuevo como el primer día. Como siempre, su amigo había llegado temprano y se había tomado su tiempo para llamar a la oficina y asegurarse que todo el mundo estuviera haciendo su trabajo, como si sus empleados no supieran trabajar en su ausencia.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Chris dio un último vistazo a la cocina y se echó a reír; parecía que había pasado un huracán. Había un montoncito de cereales empapados en leche sobre la mesa y juguetes por todo el suelo, pero ya habría tiempo para solucionar eso. Ahora mismo su cerebro sólo repetía el mantra de todas las mañanas “tarde, tarde, tarde”.

\- Tranquilo, puedes relajarte, hoy también llevo a los chicos al colegio. Creo que en la oficina empiezan a pensar que su jefe tiene un amante, tendrías que ver como me miran y murmuran, creo que eso les hace el día más divertido. – Robert chasqueó la lengua e hizo un gesto a los dos niños para que subieran a su coche; al abrir la puerta los grandes éxitos de Michael Bolton resonaban con fuerza. – Lo siento chicos, el tío Mark lo puso el otro día y no se como cambiarlo. Chris, vamos, se te va a hacer tarde, llévate a la princesa de la casa a la guardería – continuó diciendo mientras acomodaba a los niños en el coche, cada uno en su silla especial, que su tío (solo por amistad, ya que Chris solo tenía un hermano, pero su relación no estaba en el mejor momento) les había comprado y que siempre cargaba en su coche.

\- Vale, gracias, de verdad, como siempre. – Le contestó Chris sinceramente, con un largo suspiro. No se cansaba de agradecerle todo lo que Mark y él hacían por su familia. Si no fuera por Robert y Mark hacía tiempo que se habría desesperado – Pero, los lunes tienes la mañana libre ¿no? Seguro que tienes cosas mejores que que hacer que ejercer de babysitter.

\- Quiero ver a Mark, mira que eres cotilla – Dijo Robert con una sonrisa canalla.

Chris sonrió de vuelta, Robert y Mark llevaban juntos tanto tiempo como había durado su matrimonio, la única diferencia era que ellos seguían juntos, se querían, se los imaginaba de viejecitos felices, mientras que su matrimonio se había ido a la mierda antes de darse cuenta.

Metió medio cuerpo en la parte trasera del coche, y dio un beso a las dos cabecitas rubias de sus hijos. Aprovechó para coger parte de la basura que había en el suelo del coche, la lata de coca-cola, las varias bolsas de patatas fritas del fin de semana y los tickets de la feria y se quedó en la puerta de casa despidiéndose con la mano hasta que el coche dobló la esquina. Eran su vida y no sabía que haría sin ellos, pero a veces la situación le superaba.

\- Papi, a la guarde, la señorita Scarlet nos va a cantar una nueva canción hoy.

\- Cierto, la nueva canción del mes. Vámonos, no queremos hacer enfadar a Scarlet.

Conocía el genio de su otra mejor amiga y no estaba dispuesto a hacerla enfadar y escucharle decir todas las barbaridades que solía soltar sobre su ex.

\---OO---

Chris, suspiró con fuerza y una pizca de desesperación. Dio gracias por estar solo en casa, porque sus hijos no le vieran así, no era fácil poner buena cara cuando se sentía inútil, cuando empezaba a pensar que no volvería a encontrar trabajo. Pero se había prometido que ninguno de sus tres pequeños se enteraría jamás de sus problemas financieros.

Como todos los días, tras regresar de la guardería, había perdido dos horas buscando trabajo en internet para no encontrar nada, si no contaba con ese anuncio en el que buscaban payaso para fiestas infantiles. Sonrió con sorna, en cierto modo se sentía precisamente así, un payaso al que nadie estaba dispuesto a tomar en serio, solo, con tres niños a su cargo.

Estaba empezando a perder toda la esperanza, pero todavía tenía un poco de margen, pequeño, muy pequeño en realidad. No tenía mucho dinero ahorrado, pero todavía le iba bien con los pequeños trabajillos que iba haciendo de vez en cuando.

Había tenido que dejar a un lado buscar trabajo de ilustrador, por no hablar de fotógrafo. No podía ir a ningún sitio para mejorar su portfolio, con niños siempre a su alrededor.

Se recostó en la silla del estudio, la escuchó chirriar; tenía que comprarse una nueva o de lo contrario pronto acabaría en el suelo, pero de nuevo, el dinero seguía siendo el mismo problema de siempre. 

Se quitó las gafas y cerró un momento los ojos, mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz. El dolor de cabeza empezaba a ser un viejo amigo.

Regresó mentalmente a esos días en los que tenía una familia feliz, una mujer que le quería, de la que él creía estar enamorado, un trabajo estupendo en una pequeña editorial y unos niños maravillosos… esa parte por lo menos seguía siendo cierta.   
Se sentía afortunado, porque los niños le mantenían a flote, pero se preguntó cuanto tiempo más podría seguir ocultándoles a sus hijos la realidad de su situación y en lo que su padre se había convertido. Tal vez Matt y Rebeca fueran muy pequeños y no se enteraran de esas cosas; pero Michael era casi un hombrecito y ya le había preguntado más de una vez si estaba triste por algo. Le rompía el corazón seguir inventado excusas.   
Sentía la cabeza a punto de estallarle, siempre le pasaba cuando le daba demasiadas vueltas a las cosas; fue a la cocina para tomarse una pastilla que le hiciera olvidar el mal momento financiero, sentimental, emocional… el mal momento en general por el que estaba pasando. Llevaba casi un año entero sin trabajo fijo, sin una vida en realidad, casi desde que Emily le había abandonado. Su marcha había sido básicamente el detonante para que su vida, tal y como la conocía, terminara.

Al regresar a su estudio, se dio cuenta que ya no podía considerar a aquella habitación un estudio. La mitad de los libros que antes llenaban las estanterías, habían desaparecido con la marcha de su ex y la falta de dinero no le había permitido volver a comprar nuevos, por mucho que la literatura fuera una de sus grandes pasiones. 

Además las figuras antiguas que habían decorado parte de habitación, provenientes de viajes hechos por el mundo, también habían desaparecido. Las de más valor habían sido vendidas y le habían permitido pagar el colegio para el nuevo curso de Michael, otras habían terminado siendo objeto de su frustración durante las peleas de los últimos meses con Emily y las más afortunadas estaban guardadas en cajas, las que no se había llevado Emily, prefería no verlas a que le trajeran malos recuerdos a la memoria.

Tenía ganas de llorar, se le había juntado todo de golpe. Por muy mal que hubieran ido las cosas, no se había esperado recibir los papeles del divorcio y cuando un día el abogado de su mujer los puso sobre la mesa de la cocina, creyó que le estaba tomando el pelo. No era posible, aunque solo fuera por los niños, que su mujer se marchara sin más.   
Emily no quería saber nada de él, no quería volver a verle y ni siquiera se había dignado a presentarse en casa para firmar la resolución. No había vuelto a verla y los niños se habían quedado sin madre de la noche a la mañana.

Para colmo, dos semanas más tarde de convertirse en divorciado estaba en la calle, sin trabajo, porque la editorial, absorbida por una mucho más grande, tenía exceso de trabajadores. Sobraba gente en la oficina y en momentos de crisis, no importaba la antigüedad, ni lo buen artista que fuera, nadie se acordó de que llevaba ocho años trabajando sentado frente a un ordenador, con sus blocs de diseño y unas cuantas portadas publicadas… que obviamente la empresa le prohibió llevarse consigo.

Once meses más tarde, nada había cambiado, salvo el dinero en el banco, que prácticamente había desaparecido. Robert le había dicho que tenía que hablar con sus padres, nadie le iba ayudar más que ellos, además de ofrecerle un trabajo en su empresa. 

\- Para algo soy el dueño, puedo contratar a quien me de la gana, con o sin entrevista. 

\- No quiero favoritismos, Rob, de verdad. No quiero entrar en la oficina todos los días y ver que todo el mundo me mira mal.

\- Bueno, como tu quieras, pero que sepas que siempre va estar abierta esas posición para ti.

Pero Chris no quería preocupar a sus padres con sus problemas, aunque lo que en realidad quería decir era que todavía era una persona orgullosa como para reconocer que la vida se le había ido a la mierda y que tenían razón cuando le habían dicho que Emily no era una buena persona. 

Ya había perdido toda relación con su hermano mayor cuando él le había dicho que no se fiaba de esa mujer, que no le gustaba, que le había visto tener extrañas conversaciones telefónicas. Chris le había dicho cosas horribles, que estaba celosos, que al ser gay no encontraría nadie como ella o que dejar de intentar arruinarle la vida. No le había costado mucho que su hermano rechazara sus llamadas y desde hacía más tiempo del que ya podía recordar, había perdido todo el contacto con él.

Estuvo un año entero sin hablar con un solo miembro de su familia por sus prejuicios contra Emily, no solo los de su hermano y ahora resultaba que habían estado en el cierto al no confiar en ella y aconsejarle no casarse.

Sin embargo, tal y como iban las cosas, lo más probable era que tarde o temprano, no le quedara otro remedio que hacer caso a Robert. No solo por ser alguien más maduro que él, sus consejos solían ser acertados.

Se lo había planteado en más de una ocasión, pero si lo hacía, si se ponía en contacto con su familia, entonces sus padres tardarían menos de dos día en trasladarse a vivir con él y echarle una mano con los niños, lo cual significaba demostrarle lo maravillosos progenitores que habían sido ellos y todo lo que tenía que aprender Chris todavía. Lo peor de todo, era que sabía que era cierto.   
Pero si algo tenía claro después de lo que ha podía reconocer como el peor año de toda su vida, era que a buen padre no podía ganarle nadie, ni siquiera su propia madre.

Una repentina llamada de teléfono, le sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Espero que no tengas nada que hacer mañana por la noche y te apetezca trabajar por un poco de dinero fácil. - Parecía que el destino había escuchado sus plegarias, aunque no fuera en la forma que más le gustaría. - Te he conseguido dos horas, tal vez tres si te lo montas bien, una despedida de soltera no muy lejos de tu casa.

\- Buenos días a ti también Frank. Y yo que creía que te habían abducido los extraterrestres después de dos semanas sin dar señales de vida. ¿Sabías que la gente llama a sus amigos cuando van a desaparecer durante unos cuantos días sin motivo aparente? Por si no te has dado cuenta nunca, me preocupo por ti.

Podía decirse que Frank Grillo era uno de sus mejores amigos, tal vez no uno con el que se pudiera contar ante cualquier problema a las tres de la madrugada si tenía que llevar a uno de sus hijos a urgencias; no uno como Robert al fin y al cabo, pues su forma de vida era menos segura de lo que le gustaba a Chris, pero no le juzgaba, de no ser por él, no entraría dinero en casa en aquellos últimos meses.

\- Venga déjate ya de gilipolleces, ya sabes donde estoy cuando desaparezco. Se trata de trabajo, una actuación por aquí, algo más intenso por allá. Me gano la vida haciendo esto y si tu quisieras podrías hacerlo también, te sacarías una pasta solo trabajando un par de horas por la noche. Las maduritas se mueren por los tíos como tú.

\- Ya hemos hablado de eso muchas veces y no sería capaz de mirar a mis hijos a la cara si me dedicara permanentemente a esto. Es algo temporal, mientras encuentro otra cosa.

Chris se imaginó el gesto de su amigo al otro lado del teléfono, las cejas enarcadas y una expresión de haber escuchado esas palabras demasiadas veces dibujada en su rostro.

\- Y siempre te digo lo mismo. No tiene por qué ser algo permanente, en realidad, en unos años ninguno de los dos valdremos para esto, los nuevos niños de cara bonita nos quitarán las clientas.

\- Frank, tengo tres niños pequeños y por nada del mundo querría que supieran que su padre se dedica a eso. Ni siquiera me gustaría hacerlo aunque no los tuviera. Pero con ellos por medio, no me queda otra si quiero darles de comer.

\- Bueno como quieras, pero supongo que aceptarás lo de mañana. Tan sólo es una despedida de soltera y conozco a la chica que lo organiza, paga bien y dice que se asegurará que sus amigas no te metan mano… demasiado.

\- Que ilusión, me encantan las despedidas de soltera, seguro que son unas señoritas de lo más educadas. - Chris no escondió su tonó sarcástico. - Pero en algo tienes razón, necesito ese dinero si quiero que mis hijos tengan material escolar el mes que viene. Dime dónde y a qué hora.

Una vez que terminó la conversación con Frank, miró el reloj, las once de la mañana y todavía no había podido hacer nada en casa. El solo hecho de pensar lo que le quedaba por delante ya le agotaba. La casa estaba hecha un desastre; al entrar en la cocina, vio en lo que se había convertido la hora del desayuno; que parecía más un campo de batalla con restos de las tostadas con mantequilla de Michael sobre la mesa, los cereales de Matt esparcidos por el suelo y la leche con galletas de Rebeca todavía sin limpiar. 

Además era día de colada y no se trataba de cualquier colada, sino la ropa sucia de tres niños a los que había que cambiar todos los días, porque parecía que mancharse era su especialidad y entre el uniforme del equipo de futbol de Michael, la ropa de clase de todos ellos y para colmo la ropa de la cama, se dio cuenta que iba a estar un buen rato pendiente de la lavadora.

Mientras le daba vueltas a todo ello, hizo la lista de la compra, la nevera estaba casi vacía, había que reponerlo todo y eso significaba esperar a que Robert le dejara el coche para poder llenarlo con las bolsas del supermercado, aquellos niños comían por seis.

Además estaba la actuación del día siguiente. Todos los días se iba a entrenar, intentaba pasar una hora corriendo, cuando los niños comenzaban el colegio, flexiones y abdominales y los estúpidos pasos de baile de las coreografías, pero cuando Frank le conseguía algún trabajo, se lo tomaba más en serio y ahora le tocaba hacerlo, por mucho que lo único que quisiera realmente hacer, fuera tumbarse en la cama un rato y dormir hasta que volvieran los niños. 

Unas cuantas horas en el gimnasio por la tarde antes de que los niños volvieran a casa con el tío Robert o con Mark y por la mañana saldría a correr temprano para estar a punto. Tenía la coreografía perfectamente mascada, la había repetido más veces de las que le gustaba reconocer, pero era la que más gustaba a sus clientas, por mucho que fuera la más vergonzante.

Sin lugar a dudas iba a ser un día demasiado largo y agobiante.

-OO-

Nada más aparcar el coche frente a la puerta del colegio, Michael salió corriendo hacia sus amigos, ya era muy mayor para que le vieran con el tío Robert y mucho menos para llevar de la mano a Matt hasta su clase. 

Robert se despidió del muchacho pidiéndole que fuera puntual a la salida. Desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad del pequeño Matt y lo llevó hasta su clase mientras el niños, a veces los dos niños no parecían hermanos, a Michael le gustaba pasar su tiempo rodeado de sus amigos, mientras que Matt era un niño mucho más casero. Matt tenía una gran imaginación, era un fan de los comics, mientras que Michael se pasaba el día cuidando de sus dos hermanos pequeños, como si de una versión menuda de su padre se tratara.

La profesora de Matt saludó sonriente a Robert, aunque él nunca se daría cuenta de lo mucho que se esforzaba ella por llamar su atención y como todos los días le dijo un escueto “Está en su despacho”, refiriéndose a Mark, el director de la escuela.

Así que una vez que hubo dejado al niño en su clase, se encaminó pasillo adelante, hasta que vio el cartel sobre la puerta “Director” y entró, como siempre, sin llamar.

\- Debería llamar a la puerta, Doctor Downey ¿y si estoy reunido? - dijo Mark con tono que pretendía parecer enfadado pero que pronto se convirtió en una gran sonrisa en la cara.

\- Bueno, si estas ocupado te dejo. Tendrás cosas que hacer más importantes que saludar a tu pareja – No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando Mark se había puesto en pie, caminaba hacia él y agarrándole de la camisa tiraba de él para besarle.

\- Ni se te ocurra ir a ninguna parte – Mark capturó sus labios suavemente y le plantó varios besos cortos mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos – No sabes lo que me pone pensar que hacemos estas cosas en el despacho del director.

\- Como si no lo hubiéramos hecho nunca, además es tu despacho. – dijo Robert posando las manos en las caderas de Mark y aprisionándolo contra la mesa hasta escucharlo gemir suavemente.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se habían dejado llevar entre esas cuatro paredes en los cinco años que Mark llevaba en el puesto. Tener sus pequeñas aventuras en el despacho, bajo el temor de que alguien les pillara, siempre les había gustado. 

Cuando ya dirigía su mano hacia el cinturón del otro, Mark jadeó   
\- Espera, espera, tengo una reunión en quince minutos. – Robert gruñó frustrado y paró antes de que se les fuera de las manos, sabía que tardaría más de quince minutos en hacer lo que deseaba.

\- Vale, pero esta noche no te librarás tan fácilmente de mi, profesor Ruffalo – Dijo dándole otra tanda de besos. – De todas formas tenemos que hablar, - Robert se puso serio y se sentó en el borde de la mesa, cruzándose de brazos. – empiezo a estar muy preocupado por Chris. Si sigue así, va a terminar enfermando y lo peor de todo es que no quiere pedir ayuda.

\- Lo está haciendo bien, es un gran chico. - Mark se colocó frente Robert, en el hueco que había dejado entre sus piernas. – Lo hemos educado bien, lo hemos convertido en un buen padre y saldrá de esta.

\- Lo sé, pero no lo conseguirá solo y el muy testarudo se empeña en decir que todo está bien e intenta hacernos creer que no necesita a nadie, ¿has visto las ojeras que tiene? Además, es el tema económico el que me preocupa ahora mismo. No le gusta hablar de ello, apenas me ha dicho nada, pero las cosas van mal, ¿sabes que ha empezado a trabajar las noches en las que nos quedamos con los niños? Sabe que dinero no es un problema para nosotros, ¿Por qué no nos pide ayuda?

\- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso de que trabaja por las noches? – Mark levantó las manos. – No me lo digas, no quiero saber que le has puesto un detective o un chip como a los perros. De todas formas, no sé qué podemos hacer al respecto. Nunca aceptará nuestro dinero, sólo podemos ofrecerle nuestra ayuda, como hasta ahora. El orgullo es algo demasiado fuerte en él.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – Dijo Robert con tono derrotado y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Mark y otra en su cintura – pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme, Chris es como… es como si fuera mi hermano pequeño.   
\- En realidad casi podría ser tu hijo.

\- Muy gracioso, pero si puede ser mi hijo, también puede ser el tuyo. – Mark lo fulminó con la mirada, pero pronto los dos sonrieron. - lo conozco desde que es un crío y le he visto luchar por sacar a delante a su familia, con todas sus fuerzas. Otra persona en su lugar, con tres niños a su cargo se habría venido abajo, pero él no. Me duele ver que lo pasa mal y no nos pide ayuda. Además, parece que va superando lo de Emily, pero no quiere ni oír hablar de conocer gente, no se afeita, siempre suele ir lleno de porquería de los niños y cansado hasta el extremo. Tenemos que intentar hacer algo.

\- Lo haremos, pero tenemos que dejar que sea él quien nos la pida, no podemos obligarle. – Mark le dio un rápido beso y se separó de él. – Y ahora, deja que vuelva a ser una persona responsable, como te decía, tengo una reunión a la que asistir y es muy importante.


	2. Chapter 2

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Robert había pasado de ser el director del hospital y verlo todo desde su propio despacho a ser un familiar más, alguien con ganas de llorar, con el corazón roto, a quien le temblaban las manos y que llevaba encerrado en aquella habitación con el cadáver del amor de su vida.

Muchas veces había visto situaciones similares, había estado al otro de la puerta, había metido prisa al médico de turno o a la enfermera correspondiente para que ese familiar tomara la decisión que ahora esperaban de él.

Estando al otro lado decía que entendía el dolor, que entendía las dudas o la necesidad de tiempo para decidir si aceptar o no la donación de órganos; pero cuando se trata del buen estado de un corazón o unos pulmones, el tiempo siempre corre demasiado rápido y hay que moverse y no sabía cuantas veces había presionado a un miembro de su equipo para que hicieran tomar una decisión a los familiares.

Esta vez, las tornas habían cambiado. Esta vez era él quien necesitaba tiempo, quiere necesitaba llorar, estar solo, aceptar la realidad. Ya había echado con malos modales a dos médicos y una enfermera; los conocía a todos, los había contratado él y de pronto parecía que se habían convertido en sus enemigos, en aquellos que querían apartarle de los últimos momentos que disponía con Mark.

Había dejado fuera de la habitación incluso a Chris, quería estar solo, le había dicho, necesitaba estar solo y pensar. 

Su amigo se sentía impotente, con el corazón destrozado, sin poder creerse todavía que el tío Mark ya no volvería a jugar con los niños, que alguien que había sido prácticamente un hermano para él, alguien que le había cuidado y protegido desde la marcha de Emily se había ido sin que Chris hubiera tenido tiempo de darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por él.

Había decidido quedarse en la puerta, esperando, en cualquier momento su amigo saldría y necesitaría alguien cercano.

*

Tom aceptó la bofetada de su hermana con el sentimiento de que se la merecía, así que no dijo nada cuando ella comenzó a gritar y a echarle la culpa de ahora su hijo necesitara un transplante de corazón de urgencia si querían evitar un fallo de todo su cuerpo en las próximas semanas.

\- Señora Holland. – Chris dio un paso adelante, pero Tom le agarró del brazo para detenerle.

\- No se moleste en decirme que me calme. Se que se está viendo con mi hermano y no voy a decir si eso me parece bien o mal, pero no intente excusar su comportamiento. ¿Puede decirme que la excitación y todo el entrenamiento de mi hijo durante las últimas semanas no tiene nada que ver con su empeoramiento?

Tom bajó la mirada y no escuchó la respuesta del médico. No quería sentirse todavía más culpable, fuera verdad o no lo que acababa de decir su hermana. Un día estaba hablando con su sobrino sobre sus posibilidades de hacer un casting en dos semanas y planeaba su siguiente cita con el médico que tanto le gustaba y ahora, todo eso suponía que había puesto de una manera u otra la vida de Tom en peligro.

\- No podemos estar seguro sobre que es lo que ha causado la nueva situación de su hijo. – Marisa los miró a los ojos, Tom sintió la mirada de su hermana, fulminándolo y eso le estaba estrujando el corazón. Dio un paso atrás, quería desaparecer y echar el tiempo atrás. – Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es encontrar el corazón que devuelva a la normalidad la vida de Tom.

Habían entrado dos días antes en el hospital para hacer unas pruebas, todo estaba bien, dentro de lo posible y de pronto, durante la noche, la situación del muchacho empeoró en cuestión de pocas horas y ya no le dejaron salir. Su corazón había decidido dejar de trabajar, estaba cansado y su fecha de caducidad era mucho más próxima que la de la mayoría de las personas.

Marisa había decidido que no era una buena idea que Tom pasara tiempo con su tío, no hasta que todo aquello pasara, como si pensara que su hermano todavía podía empeorar un poco más la situación. Eso significaba que hasta que pasara la operación, hasta que el muchacho tuviera un nuevo corazón, Tom tenía prohibido verle.

\- Puedes irte a descansar, Tom. 

\- Marisa, quiero estar aquí, se trata de mi sobrino y de una operación muy complicada y peligrosa.

\- Todavía no han encontrado siquiera un corazón compatible. Creo que tienes tiempo para marcharte a casa y dejarnos a solas con nuestro hijo.

Tom, aguantó la respiración. Era la primera vez que su hermana le decía algo así. No era la primera vez que discutían, su relación no había sido nunca fácil. Había sido siempre diferentes, Marisa quería una vida tranquila, estudiar, tener un trabajo fijo, casarse y tener una familia. Se había pasado buena parte de su adolescencia intentando convencer a su hermano de que eso sería lo mejor para él. 

Las discusiones entre ellos, eran algo constante, pero aquello era diferente.

\- Déjame, al menos decirle que todo va a salir bien.

\- Cinco minutos, después de eso esperarás a que nosotros te digamos algo y en lo que se refiere a volver a bailar…

\- Marisa.

\- No, el maldito baile y tu maldita obsesión por hacer que mi hijo llegara donde no pudiste tú, nos ha dejado en esta situación. Así que te agradecería que no vuelvas a sacar el tema delante de él.

Podía seguir discutiendo todo el día, pero tiempo era precisamente lo que su sobrino no tenía. El chico era mayor de edad, podía tomar sus propias decisiones, podía decirle muchas cosas a su hermana y podía hablar directamente con el chico, pero no era el momento de peleas.

\- Cinco minutos, tranquila y no te preocupes, no le diré nada de esta conversación.

Dejó el despacho y se dirigió durante a la habitación de su sobrino. Tenía el corazón roto, no sabía exactamente como decirle que se marchaba, que la había cagado, que sus padres eran quienes mejor iban a cuidar de él y que iba a desaparecer de su vida durante un tiempo.

Tom miraba hacia la ventana, tendido en la cama, pero se volvió hacia la puerta cuando lo escuchó entrar. Sonreía, aunque tenía aspecto agotado y los ojos medio cerrados por los relajantes que le estaban dando para el dolor.

\- Tío, ya pensaba que no te vería hoy.

\- No, claro, ¿Cómo me iba a marchar sin despedirme?

\- ¿Te vas?

Tom intentó incorporarse en la cama, pero estaba demasiado cansado para lograrlo. Suspiró y protestó en voz baja, pero se quedó ahí, con una mano sobre el pecho. El gesto fue casi físicamente doloroso para su tío pero logró mantener la compostura.

\- Tengo… me ha surgido una buena oportunidad de trabajo, un casting para una obra offbroadway. – El muchacho abrió los ojos de par en par emocionando con su mentira y eso casi le hacía más daño que cualquier otra cosa. – Dicen que si las cosas van bien, podrían meterla en el circuito.

\- ¡Tío! Eso es fantástico. Es el mejor motivo para dejar de verte durante unos días. Yo estaré bien, tranquilo, me pondré bien y quiero que me invites a los ensayos.

\- Sí, claro. Serás el primero en venir a los ensayos.

Se despidió, quería decirle que todo iba a salir bien, que pronto encontrarían un corazón y que la intervención sería un éxito, pero no sabía que le habían contado al chico sobre su estado y su futura operación, así que simplemente le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

Al cerrar la puerta se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos, se mordió el labio y apretó las manos hasta casi clavarse las uñas en las palmas. No iba a llorar, no iba a rendirse, no iba a creer que verdaderamente era culpa suya todo lo que había pasado… no iba a hacer nada de eso, pero era lo único que quería, echarse la culpa era más fácil que pensar que el destino quería ponerle las cosas difíciles a su sobrino, o algo peor.

\- No es tu culpa. - Chris le cogió la mano y tiró de él. – Ven, tengo ahora un rato libre, podemos ir a comer.

\- No, lo siento, no puedo. – Apartó la mano y la mirada también. – Marisa tiene razón, no está bien que nos veamos mientras seas el médico de mi sobrino, es… está mal.

\- Tom, por favor. Te aseguro que no sería la primera vez.

\- ¿Sueles tener citas con los familiares de tus pacientes? ¿Así es como ligas?

Dio un paso atrás y se dio con la espalda en la pared y sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Se sentía usado, sentía que el maldito doctor le había tomado el pelo, se había aprovechado de él y que seguramente no era el primero con el que lo hacía.

\- No es eso lo que quería decir.

\- Déjalo, mira ha sido un error. Me gustas es cierto, eres guapo, simpático y se que lo nuestro podría funcionar. Pero he sido un estúpido egoísta. No es buena idea que nos veamos hasta que Tom esté recuperado y ya no sea tu paciente.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Y si rompemos? ¿Crees que podríamos vernos como si nada en las visitas médicas? Te he dicho que me gustas, mucho. Demasiado para arriesgarme a mezclar cosas.

Apenas le costó liberarse de la presencia del médico, Chris dio un paso atrás, dejándolo pasar. No dijo nada, aunque Tom pudo leer la tristeza en su mirada. Sabía que estaba cerrando una puerta, una oportunidad de estar con un hombre increíble, un hombre que estaba interesado en él, al que le gustaba y con quien podía ser feliz.

Pero ahora mismo no sentía capaz ni siquiera, de mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que esa es tu decisión?

\- Lo siento.

\- Doctor Hemsworth.

Un médico algo más joven que el cirujano apareció a su espalda con una tablet en la mano que alargó para que Chris la cogiera y esperó a que mirara los resultados que había en la pantalla.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Todavía no han dado el consentimiento para la extracción, pero el corazón es perfecto, fue muerte cerebral.

\- Ojalá el cielo nos oiga. – El cirujano se volvió hacia Tom, abrió la boca, sonrió y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro que le hizo estremecerse, como si la conversación de los últimos minutos no hubiera tenido lugar. – Es posible que tengamos un corazón aquí mismo, en el hospital.

*

Chris entró en la habitación. No sabía mucho sobre consolar a nadie o sobre el duelo por un ser querido, pero Chadwick se lo pidió como un favor personal, como la persona que mejor conocía a Robert y que pese a lo difícil del momento, mejor sabría como tratar a su jefe.

\- La donación de órganos es algo que siempre juega en nuestra contra.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, pero con el pensamiento que estaba a punto de hacer mucho daño a alguien a quien consideraba como un hermano mayor, se adentró en la habitación.

Durante un primer momento observó el cuerpo en la cama. Mark parecía dormir, aunque ya sabía que en realidad, Mark ya no estaba allí. Una venda todavía cubría buena parte de su cabeza. Debajo debía estar la herida que había terminado con su vida, destruyendo su cerebro. Tenía algunos moratones en la cara, el cuello y los brazos y las máquinas que hacían funcionar su corazón, le daban un espeluznante aspecto de estar todavía vivo.

Robert estaba sentado junto a la cama, sus manos atrapando una de las de Mark y la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho. Los ojos cerrados y enrojecidos, aunque Robert no era de los que dejaban mostrar sus sentimientos fácilmente.

\- Rob.

\- ¿Te envían para meterme prisa? Se muy bien como funcionan estas cosas.

\- Mark se ha ido.

\- ¿Crees que no lo se? – Dijo Robert con tono tenso y rudo, sin levantar la mirada.

\- Lo que intento decir es…

\- Que él no querría verme así, que no es lo que él querría. Ha visto muchas películas. 

\- ¿Y no es eso lo que se dice?

Chris caminó hacia la cama, lentamente. Se sentía incómodo, estaba interrumpiendo un momento íntimo y persona de su amigo, Robert tenía derecho a sofocar su pérdida de la mejor forma que supiera. ¿Quién era él para meterse en medio, para decirle que era hora de pasar página?

\- Si y llevo ya una hora diciéndome a mi mismo que es lo que tengo que hacer. – Sonrió con tristeza. – Y mírame, aquí sigo, agarrado al cadáver de mi… ¿Sabes que iba a pedirle que se casara conmigo?

\- No, no lo sabía, pero, - Chris apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. – Si que sabía que él quería pedírtelo a ti.

Robert se dejó ir, se echó a reír y acarició la mano de Mark. 

\- Decían que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, supongo que eso significa que mi oportunidad de ser feliz se va con él. Alguna vez hablamos de esto, de lo que hacer en caso de que pasara esto y él lo tenía muy claro.

\- Me lo puedo imaginar.

\- Quería ser de ayuda, quería salvar vidas, mejorar vidas. “Nada de alimentar a los gusanos, odio a los gusanos hay muchos y ya son muy gordos.” Seguro que si me ve ahora, perdiendo el tiempo, me está insultando.

Chris se dio cuenta que Robert ya lo tenía decidido desde el inicio. Seguramente desde que se había encerrado en aquella habitación estaba buscando el modo de despedirse y decirle a sus compañeros que podían llevarse el cuerpo de Mark y cumplir su último deseo.

\- ¿Tienen ya algún receptor?

\- El Doctor Boseman no me ha dicho mucho, supongo que iba contra las reglas, pero creo que sí, por eso tienen prisa.

\- Son buenos chicos, saben hacer su trabajo. – Robert suspiró y de pronto, besó la mano de su compañero y luego apoyó sobre su pecho para dejarlo ir. – Dile a Chadwick que entre, es hora de hacer lo correcto.

*

Marisa le llamó para decirle que iban a realizar el transplante y Tom le pidió que le mantuviera informado de como iban las cosas. Añadió también que esperaba poder ver pronto a su sobrino, pero su hermana no contestó a eso.

Se fue a casa y de pronto su apartamento parecía el lugar más solitario del mundo. Hacía años que vivía solo, pero siempre tenía un mensaje preparado para su sobrino y durante los últimos días esperaba el momento de poder pasar una velada allí con Chris.

Se había adelantado mucho había corrido a la hora de aceptar esa cita con él y se había colgado de un hombre al que acababa de conocer. También Chris parecía pillado por él, aunque había preferido no saberlo antes de romper algo que apenas había comenzado siquiera.

Se sentó en el sofá con el ordenador y se puso a buscar ofertas de trabajo. De alguna forma quería que la mentira que le había contado a Tom no fuera tal y tener un papel, algo pequeño, pero algo con lo que su sobrino se sintiera orgulloso de él cuando saliera del hospital.

Al sentarse y dejar su móvil junto a él, vio el whatsapp.

“Vamos a operarle. Tom estará haciendo pruebas de baile en unas semanas. Te prometo cuidar de él.”

“Gracias, no esperaba menos de ti.” “No perdona, no quería decir eso, suena demasiado borde.” “Se que cuidarás de mi sobrino como si fuera tuyo.” “No porque estemos juntos y entonces sea tu sobrino político.” “No estamos juntos.” “Borde también.”

“Tom, tranquilo, te he entendido. Se que estás nervioso pero que no vayamos a salir juntos no quiere decir que no vaya a mantenerte al tanto de como va la operación.”

“Gracias” “Lo siento, por todo.”

“No hay nada que sentir. Saldremos, cuando tu sobrino esté fuera del hospital tu y yo tendremos una cita, otra primera cita y unas cuantas más si quieres.”

“Chris… quiero decir doctor Hemsworth ¬¬.”

“Vale, vale, no insisto más.” “Pero volviendo a lo que importa ahora.” “Operamos a Tom en una hora y la intervención durará, si todo va bien, cuatro horas, cinco a lo sumo… espero.” “Te escribo cuando terminemos. ¿Podría llamarte para contarte?”

“No voy a colgarte. Ahora mismo te estoy contestando.”

“Eso significa que te gusto. Bien, todavía tengo alguna oportunidad.”

Tom se echó a reír y a punto estuvo de contestar con un emojy que se sonrojaba, pero eso parecía más coqueteo que ser educado con el médico de su sobrino, así que en lugar de eso, añadió una sonrisa, pulgar levantado y un “Llámame y me cuentas.”

*

Robert le dijo que se marchara a casa, que estaría en su despacho y que tenía papeleo que rellenar. Quiso hacerse el fuerte, el que podía con todo y ahora que había aceptado dar el paso de la donación de órganos, Chris se dio cuenta que su amigo se había quitado un enorme peso de encima y que quería estar solo durante buen rato, así que aceptó.

Volvió en metro y bus, necesitaba pensar un poco, un tiempo para si mismo, sin niños, para pensar en que había muerto un buen amigo, en que podía ocurrirle lo mismo a él o a cualquiera en cualquier momento y que no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer para evitarlo o para verlo bien. La muerte de Mark, tan repentina como como improvisada, le hizo ver que la vida era demasiado corta, demasiado corta para estar siempre pensando en la mujer que le había abandonado, en la mujer que no quería saber nada de él.

Lo había hecho marcharse del hospital, le había dicho que le llamaría, pero en ese momento había decidido no hacerlo, había decidido olvidarse del tema. Ahora Chris se sentía muy mal por haberle tratado así. En los últimos días, Sebastian había hecho más por él que la mayor parte de la gente que conocía.

Si era buena idea o no pensar en Sebastian en ese momento, no era algo en lo que quiso pensar, simplemente se acordó del periodista y de todo lo que había hecho por él en el poco tiempo que hacía que le conocía y se dijo a si mismo que pese al beso que le había dado y frente al que todavía no sabía cómo reaccionar, el periodista se merecía una llamada.

\- ¿Podrías perdonarme por tratarte así?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo Sebastian al responder al otro lado. Sonaba adormilado, aunque solo eran las nueve, probablemente había pasado todo el día trabajando y entre eso y acudir al hospital y preocuparse por él, probablemente estaría agotado.

\- Te he tratado fatal.

\- Era una situación horrible, te aseguro que lo puedo entender. Ni siquiera me acordaba ya.

\- Oh.

\- Eh no. No quiero decir que no he pensado en ti, pero no he pensado que me hayas tratado mal.

Un silencio incómodo se creo entre los dos, Chris sonrió con un gesto más bien tonto y esperaba que a Sebastian le pasara lo mismo al otro lado.

\- He dejado a Robert en el hospital, quería estar solo y se que necesita estar solo. Mis padres tienen a los niños, dicen que se los quedan esta noche.

\- No parece un buen momento para estar solo.

\- Muchas veces lo echo de menos, pero ahora, precisamente ahora no.

\- ¿Quieres que…? 

La pregunta de Sebastian terminó ahí. Después de que le había besado, Chris podía imaginar muchas cosas que podían seguir a esa pregunta, pero no dijo nada. Si lo hacía, el mismo pensaría en lo ocurrido, en el beso, en que Sebastian le había besado y no se sentía preparado.

\- Me preguntaba si quieres venir y seguimos con la entrevista. Me gustaría hablar, creo que lo de hoy me ha hecho darme cuenta que es hora de levantar algunas barreras.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? – Si estaba escuchando temblar la voz del periodista o era cosa de su mente, tampoco se preocupó en ese momento de ello.

\- Si no te importa. 

\- Como más cómodo te encuentres.

\- Ven a casa entonces... a mi casa, que no a nuestra casa. Bueno ya me entiendes. De todas formas gracias, de verdad. Gracias por todo; no nos conoces y...

\- No hay de que. Dame media hora, me doy una ducha y estoy allí.

Al colgar el teléfono se fue al dormitorio y se tumbó un momento en la cama. Escuchó el silencio de su casa, sin las risas y los gritos de los niños, las voces de sus padres... no era su pareja y ya echaba de menos a Mark, sus consejos y como le echaba la bronca de esa forma tan sutil y sin levantar la voz más de la cuenta.

Sonrió al recordar la última vez que su amigo había jugado con Rebecca y notó que las lagrimas ganaban terreno. ¿Por qué lloraba él lo que no había llorado Robert? Y entonces se dio cuenta que no había llorado por la marcha de Emily, por quedarse solo con los niños, no había llorado por su soledad, ni por el miedo a que los niños se quedaran solos si le pasaba algo a él. Hacía mucho que necesitaba llorar y la muerte de un buen amigo, parecía un momento tan bueno como otro para hacerlo


	3. Chapter 3

A las ocho y media la obra llegó a su fin. Era una mezcla de danza, poesía e improvisaciones que llevaba meses ya llenando una de las muchas pequeñas salas de la ciudad. Lo que había comenzado como una experiencia, algo experimental y que la propia compañía reconocía que cambiaba según las emociones que lograban transmitir al público, estaba siendo la sensación de la temporada y se rumoreaba que pronto pasaría a uno de los teatros de las afueras de Broadway.

La gente se puso en pie y comenzó a aplaudir y vitorear a los actores, mientras estos saludaban daban las gracias a su director, al coreógrafo y al técnico de luces Sentado todavía en su butaca, Tom no podía parar de llorar.

Veintiún años recién cumplidos, buen estudiante al que no le interesaba lo más mínimo prepararse para el próximo curso universitario, mejor bailarín desde que tenía tres años que siempre había soñado con formar parte de una gran compañía. Sin embargo odiaba ver como en los últimos dos años, su gran sueño se venía abajo.

A veces se sentía bastante masoquista. Adoraba los musicales, quería ser actor de musical desde que tenía memoria, era buen bailarín y estaba perfeccionando sus dotes de canto; había hecho varios casting, los había pasado sin problemas y había estado a punto de conseguir varios papeles, pero al final había tenido que dejarlos pasar.

Pruebas, reconocimientos médicos y periodos en los que necesitaba descansar y evitar cualquier tipo de esfuerzo físico le impedían llevar una vida normal y mucho menos seguir adelante con su gran sueño.

Había pasado toda su infancia imaginando, deseando estar encima de un escenario, sentir las luces sobre él y escuchar los aplausos. Había pasado por las mejores academias de la ciudad, aquellas que sus padres se habían podido permitir. Se habían sacrificado tanto por él, por sus ilusiones, pero sobretodo por su salud… maldita salud, había pensado siempre.

Varias veces había escuchado a quienes decían que era el mejor de su generación, había comenzado a creérselo, había pensado que podía llegar a ser miembro del ballet nacional o la gran estrella de Broadway a los veinticinco. Había planeado llegar al cine, había imaginado miles de cosas.

“El futuro del baile está en las manos (y los pies) de la joven promesa Neoyorkina.”

“Estamos ante el renacimiento de ballet más clásico, unido a las nuevas influencias de Broadway.”

“Tom Holland, recordemos todo este nombre, porque en los próximos años, la escena va a oír mucho hablar de él.”

“Venido desde Londres siendo poco más que un bebé, Tom Holland nos regalará pronto una maravillosa estrella.”

Mientras los aplausos continuaban, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que el destino le odiaba, el mejor bailarín de su generación que no podía ejercitarse ahora más de media hora sin sentir que le faltaba el aire y estaba a punto de darle un ataque la corazón. ¿Qué clase de dios le permitía ser un virtuoso del baile y al mismo tiempo le daba un corazón con una fecha de caducidad tan próxima?

Para colmo, cuando había creído que los periodistas se habían olvidado por fin de él, después de casi un año sin pisar un solo escenario por culpa de su último fallo cardíaco, le llegaba el maldito mail.

De: SebastianStan@daylynewyorker.com

Para: TherealTomHolland@gmail.com

Asunto: ¿Sería posible tener una cita para realizar una entrevista?

Buenos días, 

Mi nombre es Sebastian Stan y seré muy sincero. Soy tan novato en el mundo del periodismo como tú en el de la danza. Conozco muy bien tu trayectoria, se que has pasado por las mejores escuelas de baile y que ya tienes bastante experiencia sobre un escenario. Pero hay mucha gente que no te conoce todavía, el gran público no te conoce todavía.

Y eso es precisamente lo que me ocurre a mi. Soy periodista, podría decirse que estoy en prácticas y no he tenido todavía mi gran oportunidad para demostrar que soy bueno, que tengo garra, como se dice en el gremio y sobretodo que tengo olfato.

Estoy seguro que tu historia tiene todos los requisitos para darme a mi, el prestigio por sacar a la luz a una futura estrella del baile y a ti, apareciendo entrevistado en el dayly Newyorker, te aseguro que pronto habrá varios representantes y productores deseosos de trabajar contigo.

¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que mis palabras consigan que me concedas una pequeña entrevista? Me gustaría conocerte, de verdad, tu historia me parece increíble y estoy seguro que podríamos hacer un gran trabajo juntos.

Espero tu respuesta,

Atentamente

Sebastian Stan

Tom hubiera preferido no recibir jamás ese mail, ser olvidado y convertirse en una persona completamente anónima y con el tiempo dejar pasar un sueño imposible, como tantos otros que tenía la gente. 

Pero ese mail lo había estropeado todo. Ese mail volvía a darle esperanzas, le hacía creer que, a pensar de sus problemas de salud, podía sacar adelante la vida que siempre había soñado.

\- Quiero volver a bailar. – Dijo de pronto, la mirada puesta en los actores y bailiarines que seguían saludando al público desde el escenario. – Y voy a aceptar la entrevista.

Su tío, Tom, por el que le habían puesto el nombre a él y tan aficionado a los musicales como el muchacho, se volvió. Se acomodó bien las gafas sobre la nariz y se lo quedó mirando en silencio. Sonrió, llevaba esperando meses a escuchar a su sobrino decir aquello. 

Apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y apretó.

\- No esperaba menos de ti, vi como se te le iluminaba la mirada mientras leías el correo.

\- Pero papá y mamá… siempre están preocupados por mi. Ahora que casi había decidido dejar de bailar estaban mucho más tranquilos. ¿Cómo se lo van a tomar?

\- No te preocupes, yo hablaré con ellos, ya soy la oveja negra de la familia. Dicen que soy yo el que te ha metido en esto de la interpretación, así que…

Tom miró a su tío durante un minuto. Lo adoraba, sus padres tenían razón, si no fuera por él, probablemente ahora él no estaría sentado allí y desde luego no lo estaría pasando mal.

Su tío le había llevado a su primera obra de teatro, con menos de tres años pasó dos horas de espectáculo, en completo silencio, ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, casi sin respirar. Sabía que ese momento había cambiado su vida para siempre y nunca podría estar lo bastante agradecido a su tío.

\- Quiero volver a bailar. – Dijo Tom mientras tío y sobrino se levantaban de sus asientos y se disponían a marcharse. - Necesito volver a bailar.

\- Ojalá eso dependiera de mi. – El tío apretó el hombre de su sobrino y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza. – Pero recuerda lo que dijo tu médico. 

\- No hago más que recordarlo, tío. No hago más que recordar que un paso de más y me explota el corazón… literalmente. 

\- Encontraremos la solución.

\- Ya… pero entonces seré demasiado mayor para ser bailarín profesional.

Tom dio por terminada la conversación con un intenso suspiro y guardó silencio hasta llegar al coche de su tío. Dejaron que la mayor parte de al gente que había estado con ellos viendo la obra, se marchara; lo dos sentados en el coche, mirando a la gente pasar, a los choces que se ponían en marcha.

Finalmente, Tom se volvió hacia su sobrino y se echó a reír.

\- ¿Qué pensarías si te digo que tu médico me ha invitado a cenar el lunes?

Se detuvo en seco, se quitó el sudor que caía desde sus sienes hasta la barbilla con la camiseta y miró el reloj; sin darse cuenta llevaba más de una hora corriendo y aunque no se había percatado, al detenerse, sintió que las piernas le temblaban y tuvo que sentarse en las escaleras de piedra detrás de él para recuperar el aliento antes de seguir adelante.

Normalmente, le gustaba correr por el parque, a la orilla del río y ver el amanecer o la puesta de sol, dependiendo de los horarios de los niños. Era un lugar tranquilo, perfecto para olvidar por un momento todos sus problemas y pensar. Cuando hacía sus sesiones de entrenamiento allí, no pensaba en por qué lo estaba haciendo, en lo que le esperaba por la noche el día que tenía trabajo. Mientras corría, pensaba en sus hijos, en la siguiente reunión de padres, en las navidades que estaban por venir o en como solucionar la última pelea entre Michael y Matt. Correr le ayudaba a olvidarse de lo poco que le gustaba tener que desnudarse delante de grupos de mujeres, escuchar sus comentarios vejatorios y evitar protestar cuando alguna le metiera mano. Correr le hacía sentirse libre durante unas cuantas horas.

Lo cierto era que hacía ya un tiempo que no se sentía bien y cualquiera que le conociera, lo sabía; así que cuando aquella mañana salió a correr decidió concentrarse más de lo normal en dejar a un lado cualquier pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con hacer feliz a su familia. De hecho, aquella tarde estaba tan inmerso en sus hijos y el próximo cumpleaños de Rebeca que no se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo o del camino que había tomado. Aquella zona, llena de grandes edificios de hormigón, pocas zonas verdes y con el puente de Brooklyn al fondo, desde luego no era el parque que conocía sin problemas. 

Miró a su alrededor, a derecha e izquierda, buscó algún nombre de calle que le sirviera de referencia para saber dónde estaba, pero tras los primeros instantes de desconcierto, llegó el sentimiento de estupidez por haberse perdido en su propia ciudad, pero lo cierto era que no reconoció la zona, vivía en una ciudad lo bastante grande como para no conocer todos los barrios, pero no era la primera vez que pasaba por Brooklyn. Perfecto se había perdido en su propia ciudad.

De pronto llegó a una zona nueva. Se trataba de un barrio residencial, con casas más pequeñas que las suya y algunos bloques de apartamentos. Pero no había nada que le diera una idea sobre donde estaba. No había negocios donde preguntar y a esas horas del atardecer no había nadie caminando que le pudiera ayudar.

Estaba agotado, había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que se había esforzado más de lo que estaba acostumbrado y ahora que había dejado de correr, podía escuchar su corazón bombeando desesperado a punto de salírsele del pecho. Se había excedido, necesitaba descargar tantas cosas que había acabado con toda la poca energía que le quedaba y ahora le temblaban manos y piernas. 

Se quitó de nuevo el sudor de la cara con la camiseta, ya no se trataba tanto de calor, como de agobio porque el móvil se había quedado sin batería, para avisar a Robert de que llegaría tarde y no tenía dinero para coger un taxi y volver a casa antes.

No estaba agotado, aquello era peor, más debastante, ahora sí que la poca energía que tenía había desaparecido y sentía que estaba a punto de desfallecer. No era raro con los días que había pasado, los niños, la casa, la falta de trabajo… Toda su vida era demasiado estresante y complicada como para estar tranquilo, como para tomarse un poco de tiempo para si mismo, para descansar, para reponer fuerzas.

Si lo pensaba bien, desconocía lo que significaba estar tranquilo, cuando alguno de los niños no estaba enfermo, la casa tenía alguna avería y sino volvía a su mente la idea de que jamás encontraría un trabajo, que su vida no volvería a ser normal y que su mujer le había abandonado sin darle una buena explicación.

De repente tuvo que detenerse en seco, porque la calle daba vueltas delante de él y se dio cuenta que le costaba respirar, no era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación, la conocía bien, como si alguien se sentara sobre su pecho y presionara con fuerza hasta impedir que una brizna de aire entrara en sus pulmones. Tenía problemas de ansiedad desde el instituto, pero el último año había sido desencadenante de una de sus peores crisis que parecía no tener fin; los ataques se habían intensificado y eran mucho más fuertes.

Todo Chris era un saco de nervios, un agobio continuo y perderse en la otra punta de la ciudad, sin móvil, sin saber dónde estaba y sin saber como volver a casa era algo que le hacía sentir todavía más perdido.

Parecía que los pulmones se le hubieran hecho pequeños de repente y no había forma de hacer entrar aire en ellos. Se quedó dónde estaba sentado, sabía que en cuanto intentara ponerse en pie, las piernas le fallarían, porque aun ahora, sentado, le temblaban. Se llevó la mano en el pecho y sintió su corazón latiendo todavía más rápido, si es que eso era posible, tanto que parecía que esta vez sí, que se saldría del pecho si seguía a ese ritmo.

Apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas, enterró el rostro y cerró los ojos con fuerza porque encima se estaba mareando y todo daba vueltas delante de él. Trató de respirar profundamente, pero lo único que consiguió así fue ahogarse todavía más. Pensó en sus hijos, en que se preocuparían por él si no regresaba a casa, pensó en que Emily podía regresar de pronto y si veía que había dejado solos a los niños con Robert y Mark, querría quedárselos y estaba seguro que el juez le daría la razón, por ser un mal padre; pensó en que no encontraría un trabajo, alguien como él, inseguro, propenso a los ataques de ansiedad, alguien que se le veía en la cara que estaba hecho un desastre. Nadie iba a contratar a un artista con tantos problemas.

Así que no hubo forma, el aire no entraba en sus pulmones por más que se esforzaba y pronto empezó a pensar que no volvería a ser capaz de respirar bien y eso era un agobio todavía mayor. Como ya le había pasado en otras ocasiones, la falta de aire pronto le hizo ver pequeños puntitos blancos delante de él. Si no fuera porque ya había perdido el conocimiento en alguna ocasión no se habría puesto a imaginar en las posibilidades de que alguien le robara mientras quedaba tirado en el suelo.

Levantó la mirada, la calle bailaba a su alrededor a un ritmo que no era capaz de seguir sin sentir ganas de vomitar y la sola idea de que sus hijos se sintieran solos, que pensaran que también él les había abandonado como su madre, le hacía sentir todavía peor.

Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza para que aquello parara. Los volvió a abrir, pero fue mucho peor, ya no parecía que la calle estuviera bailando ahora parecía estar dentro de una montaña rusa y a Chris no le gustaban las montañas rusas, no le gustaba esa sensación en el estómago, que poco a poco se convirtió en unas terribles nauseas, iba a vomitar en mitad de la calle.

Quiso ponerse en pie, dar un par de pasos para intentar llegar a algún sitio, una parada de taxis o pedir ayuda, llamar a una de las puertas cercanas y pedir que llamaran a Robert. Tal vez alguien le dejaba un móvil y si llamaba a su amigo, tal vez él o Mark pudieran ir a recogerlo, porque desde luego no se sentía con fuerzas para caminar hasta casa.

Los pies se le trabaron en el suelo uno del ante del otro y por más que lo intentó, no consiguió mantenerse en pie más de dos segundos. Era una mala idea intentar caminar, pero era mucho peor quedarse allí cuando se estaba haciendo de noche y estaba en mitad de la nada.

En realidad, todo en aquellos días era una mala idea y cuando quiso darse cuenta, su cuerpo no pudo resistirlo más y cayo al suelo, tan repentinamente que no tuvo tiempo a intentar parar la aproximación del cemento con las manos. Atontado, sintió el golpe contra la acera, lo suficiente para escuchar un zumbido dentro de su cabeza.

*

Había sido un día especialmente largo y duro en la redacción, sobretod cuando había pasado intermiables minutos mirando a nada esperando que una buena noticia, una interesante, una que alguien quisiera leer, apareciera delante de él. Pero nada, Sebastian había terminado por coger sus cosas, apagar el ordenador y encerrarse en el ascensor con la idea de que se estaba volviendo estúpido, que la vida pasaba delante de él y no se daba cuenta.

Se imaginaba las páginas de los periódicos del día siguiente enseñando cientos de noticias interesantes que le habían pasado desapercibidas, un incendio en una fábrica, dos bomberos que se habían convertido en héroes. Un robo en un banco y los testimonios de los rehenes liberados. Un parto múltiple en un taxi o un laboratorio de droga clandestino. Estaba convencido que habían pasado infinidad de cosas y no se había enterado de nada.

Chase quería volver a salir a tomar algo, pero estaba cansado, frustrado y no tenía ganas de fingir una noche más o sentirse culpable por no ser sincero con su mejor. Así que decidió marcharse a casa y tomarse la noche tranquila, delante de la televisión viendo una película y pedir una pizza. 

Aparcó el coche frente a la puerta de su bloque de apartamentos y el escucharlo los rápidos pasos de alguien que se le acercaba corriendo, se dio la vuelta.

El hombre casi le arrolló al pasar a su lado sin tan siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia. Miraba al frente, a la nada, tenía la mirada perdida y respiraba ya con cierta dificultad, como si llevara corriendo durante horas. 

Aunque apenas pudo verlo durante unos segundos antes de que girara a la esquina, Sebastian pudo comprobar que era un tipo atractivo, muy guapo en realidad, su tipo podía decir. Rubio, cabello corto, que se estaba empezando a dejar crecer, un buen cuerpo bajo la ropa deportiva ya pegada al cuerpo por el sudor.

Sebastian tenía cierta obsesión, no tanto por el culo de los hombres… que le gustaba y el que tenía ese tipo desde luego era perfecto, sino por unas manos atractivas y unos gemelos firmes y tan perfectos como los de ese desconocido.

Tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo y con el mundo. Era gay, era felizmente gay y estaba deseando conocer a un hombre con el que pasar el resto de su vida. llevaba mucho tiempo ya, con citas que solo servían para tener una noche de sexo, demasiados hombres habían pasado por su cama y apenas recordaba si quiera el nombre de la mitad de ellos. Era hora de sentar la cabeza y comportarse como un adulto.

Se sentó en las escaleras de su bloque de apartamentos, la temperatura todavía era buena en la calle y con la decisión que acababa de tomar, en la cabeza, comenzó a borrar contactos que no tenía idea de quienes eran y cuando quiso darse cuenta había borrado veintitrés nombres, veintitrés hombres, algunos de los cuales no había visto más que una noche, pero con todos ellos a escondidas. Esa ya no era su vida.

Se había hecho casi de noche y empezaba a refrescar, así que mucho más tranquilo y orgulloso de si mismo, decidió entrar en casa y comenzar su velada en solitario.

Se puso en pie, pero la visión del mismo desconocido de antes llamó una vez su atención. Una cosa era que iba a buscar una relación seria, no que fuera ciego y no viera un tipo guapo delante de él.

Sin embargo, si algo llamó verdaderamente su atención de él, fue su estado, ahora estaba todo cubierto de sudor, sus mejillas parecían haberse convertido en fuego, la ropa podía escurrirse y cuando se detuvo, no muy lejos de su edificio, su cuerpo temblaba como un enorme pudding y apenas lograba mantenerse en pie.

Lo tenía lo bastante cerca como para verle respirar con terrible dificultad y tampoco le hacía falta ser médico para ver que su estado no era el mejor el mundo y que estaba muy cerca de caer redondo al suelo.

Decidió acercarse, estaba claro que el desconocido necesitaba ayuda. Estaba a unos quince metros de él cuando vio que se dejaba caer sobre las escaleras de al lado de su casa y que enterraba la cabeza entre sus piernas; al mismo tiempo que su respiración se hacía más trabajosa e incluso ruidosa. 

Sebastian se acercó a él lentamente, no quería asustarle; ya estaba viendo que le estaba dando una especie de ataque de ansiedad, sino algo peor; pero antes de llegar, lo vio derrumbarse como si de un edificio en ruinas se tratara y como si le hubiera caído un rayo se desplomó en el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra el asfalto.

\- Joder. – Lanzó Sebastian acercándose hasta él en dos largas zancadas temiendo que hubiera sufrido una muerte repentina o algo parecido. Quería una noticia impactante, pero aquello le parecía demasiado. – Hey, ¿Estás bien? - Le dijo, esperando ser un exagerado, que simplemente le hubiera dado un golpe de calor o que se hubiera confundido y se estuviera atando los cordones de las deportivas, aunque al ver que no se movía, ahí tirado en el suelo, temió que el golpe en la cabeza hubiera sido excesivamente duro.

Se arrodilló y colocó las manos a ambos lados de las sienes del extraño, que afortunadamente, gimió y movió ligeramente la cabeza. Lo vio apretar los ojos y lo escuchó protestar.

*

Aunque se sentía en un mundo muy lejano y se sentía bien en aquella oscuridad que le rodeaba, Chris escuchó la voz cerca de él y el contacto de unas manos extrañas sobre su cabeza pero ninguna parte de su cuerpo era capaz de regresar a la realidad y contestar con el más mínimo movimiento. Por muy egoísta que sonara por su parte, necesitaba un momento para si mismo, lejos de obligaciones y lejos de las necesidades de sus hijos. 

Un par de segundos más tarde… ¿o había pasado más tiempo en realidad?, no podía estar seguro, Chris se preguntó si le estaba ocurriendo algo realmente malo, si su cuerpo había decidido que ya tenía suficiente esfuerzo, si solamente se había desvanecido... Nunca había estado realmente enfermo, no hasta el punto de desmayarse. 

Hundido en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, le entró el pánico de golpe, tal vez estaba sufriendo un ataque al corazón, ¿podía ser un ataque al corazón? ¿A su edad? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba semiinconsciente hasta que se percató de que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Además, hacía ejercicio todos los días, iba a correr y llevaba una dieta sana, dentro de lo posible. Jamás habría pensando que podía sufrir un ataque al corazón.

¿Y si no despertaba? ¿Y si no era capaz de despertar? ¿Qué pasaría entonces con sus hijos? ¿Caerían en manos de Emily aunque ahora no se preocupaba por ellos y hacía semanas que no le llamaba para preguntar por ellos? ¿Qué pensarían de su padre si no volvía nunca más a casa?

\- ¿Eh, tío estás bien? - Repitió la voz, un poco más cerca de su oído. – Me estás asustando y por favor, no me hagas usar el curso de primeros auxilios que me enseñaron en la oficina, creo que no estoy preparado para hacerte el boca a boca.

A Chris le gustaba aquella voz, le hacía sentir extrañamente bien, tal vez fuera su ángel de la guarda, tal vez no se estaba dando cuenta pero estaba muriendo y se tratara de alguien que había ido a buscarle. Aun así, le gustaba la voz y le hacía sentir protegido.

Sebastian le tocó el brazo, estaba frío, aunque su rostro estuviera cubierto de sudor. Tocó su sien, donde había un pequeño hilo de sangre. El extraño protestó y abrió los ojos de golpe. Justo como había pensado, ojos azules perfectos, que le miraban con una mezcla entre miedo y confusión.

\- ¿Crees que puedes levantarte? - Chris asintió, todavía mareado. – Deja que te ayude.

Chris levantó la vista, demasiado borrosa todavía, lo cual seguía provocándole unas terribles nauseas, aunque poco a poco su cuerpo estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

No dijo nada durante unos segundos. Le costaba concentrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo, o en como había llegado al suelo, porque por más que lo intentaba, no recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido.

Dejó que unos brazos fuertes lo sujetaran y le levantaran del suelo. Sabía que sus piernas por si solas no le sostendrían; pero no tuvo que preocuparse por ello, los mismos brazos que le habían levantado, le sostenían con fuerza y sin pensarlo mucho, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del desconocido.

\- Debería llevarte al hospital, ha sido una buena caída y podrías tener una conmoción que habría que mirarte. ¿Quieres que te acerque?

\- No, estoy bien, de verdad no hace falta. Solo necesito un taxi y me tumbaré cuando llegue a casa. Pero gracias de todos modos.

Chris se removió de entre los brazos del otro hombre, en el que todavía no se había fijado siquiera, para intentar soltarse. Se hacía una idea de lo que ir a un hospital podía significar si realmente le ocurría algo; pasar al menos dos días en una habitación, en observación, mientras sus hijos se preocupaban en casa por él. Definitivamente el hospital no era una buena opción.

Eso le ponía más nervioso, le hacía sentir peor, le daba ganas de vomitar y casi hacía que su cabeza estallara, pero el hospital no era opción, no mientras pudiera evitarlo.

Muy a su pesar, Sebastian no tuvo más remedio que dejarle ir, aunque mantuvo las manos cerca de él, por si se desmayaba de nuevo. Ahora que intentaba ponerse derecho, se dio cuenta que el extraño era ligeramente más alto que él y que debía tener una edad muy similar a la suya. 

También se dio cuenta que seguía tambaleándose, le temblaba todo el cuerpo y que no llegaría muy lejos en su estado. Si no quería ir a un hospital, tampoco podía dejarlo solo y mucho menos irse a casa sin más.

\- Muy bien, tú ganas, nada de hospital, pero al menos ven, sube a mi apartamento; túmbate un momento en el sofá y acepta un vaso de agua, vivo aquí mismo. – Sebastian señaló unas puertas más adelante. 

\- ¿Cómo sé que no eres un psicópata?

Sebastian se echó a reír nervioso y rodeó la cintura de aquel desconocido con su mano. también podía ser un psicópata del que no sabía el nombre y al que estaba a punto de meter en su casa. Chase le diría que era demasiado bueno, confiado, pero no podía dejarlo tirado y tampoco podía permitir que se marchara en su estado.

\- No lo puedes saber, yo tampoco sé si vas a intentar matarme en cuanto pongas un pie en mi apartamento, pero tampoco voy a dejar que te vayas a casa tu solo en estas condiciones. Soy Sebastian, por cierto, pensé que debías saberlo, dadas las circunstancias.

Volvió a reírse. No estaba seguro como se sentía, ridículo por lo extraño de la situación, atontado porque no podía dejar de mirar a ese tipo sin nombre y pensar que era el tío más guapo que había visto en su vida o si el destino había hecho aquello a posta para que se conocieran, aunque fuera de la forma más inverosímil posible.

Por mucho que hubiera querido hacerlo, Chris no habría podido resistirse al ofrecimiento, su mente todavía estaba confusa y aturdida para pensar con claridad. Sabía perfectamente que por su propio pie no llegaría a ningún lado y en cuanto subiera a cualquier medio de transporte, probablemente acabaría vomitando sin remedio.

Necesitaba ayuda, aunque fuera la de un extraño, pero si tenía que ser completamente sincero consigo mismo, pese a que su cerebro no funcionaba bien todavía, algo en su interior le decía que podía fiarse de él o cuanto menos podía fiarse de que no le iba a dejar caer. 

No era la primera vez que tenía un desvanecimiento, pero nunca así, nunca tan fuerte y repentino. Tal vez Robert y Mark tenían razón, tal vez estaba extralimitando a su cuerpo.

\- Soy Chris… lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso, estoy seguro que no eres un psicópata… y si lo eres, eres uno muy simpático y educado. – Dijo con los ojos todavía medio cerrados y sonrió para intentar quitar hierro al asunto. Sintió que lo llevaban casi en brazos, sus piernas apenas estaban haciendo nada para moverse, pero se estaba desplazando, como si estuviera en la corriente de un río. – Debería darte las gracias. De no ser por ti… ¿Te dedicas habitualmente a salvar a idiotas que se desmayan por la calle?

\- Nah, no he hecho nada especial, nada que no habría hecho cualquier otra persona, además, en este barrio somos todos buena gente. Lo único es que espero que no te importe ver el desorden que es mi apartamento, estoy siempre en el trabajo, no he tenido tiempo de arreglar nada… ¿Y te gustan los gatos? Tengo uno.

\- Soy más de perros, si no tuviera un par de horas libres al día, ya habría ido a buscar uno al refugio animal. Mis hijos se volverían locos. Pero lo gatos también están bien, tal vez demasiado independientes para mi gusto.

Hablando de temas nada relevantes, Sebastian fue llevando poco a poco a Chris hasta el ascensor, subió los siete pisos y llegó hasta su puerta. Le hizo apoyarse en la pared para sacar las llaves del bolsillo y abrió.

Mientras iba recuperando la conciencia completa, Chris no se dio cuenta que habían entrado en la casa, tan sólo se percató que Sebastian le dejaba sentado en el sofá y lentamente como si tuviera miedo de lastimarle, le tumbaba y colocaba una almohada tras su cabeza.

Le resultaba extraño imaginar como era el tipo que le había salvado de un enorme apuro cuando todavía no era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos sin sentir nauseas. Le gustaba su voz, parecía alguien acostumbrado a hablar, lo hacía tranquilo, calmado, la situación no le superaba, aunque estaba ocupándose de alguien que casi había encontrado inconsciente en el suelo de la calle.

También le había quedado claro que era lo bastante fuerte como para cargar casi con todo su peso sin esfuerzo. Había podido notar unos brazos firmes y un aliento cálido contra su cuello. Se imaginó un cabello corto, oscuro, sin saber porqué y unos ojos bondadosos … tenían que serlo para tratarse de alguien que se preocupaba tanto por otra persona, claros, tal vez o totalmente negros, no lo tenía claro.

Por lo breve momento en que había podido verlo, había visto unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta blanca, con unas gafas de sol sujetas en el cuello. Calzaba deportivas blancas y llevaba una mochila al hombro.

Lo imaginaba con una ligera barba de un par de días y aunque sabía que todos esos detalles eran bastante inútiles o cuanto menos absurdos, le ayudaban a concentrarse, a serenarse poco a poco, a tranquilizarse y a relajarse lo suficiente para poder descansar.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian notó que el cuerpo de Chris se hacía liviano en el mismo momento en el que tocaba el sofá, apenas le había hecho ninguna fuerza para librarse de él, había confiado plenamente en su ayuda y se había quedado tranquilo, recostado en su sofá.

Le miró a la cara, estaba realmente hecho polvo y a punto de desmayarse otra vez y se preguntó que tipo de vida podría tener alguien como él para que su cuerpo dijera basta de una forma tan devastadora.

Fue a la cocina y llenó un vaso de agua fresca, mientras ponía a calentar la tetera para prepararle una infusión a su improvisado invitado. Volvió al salón, se sentó en la mesa de café, apartando primero la caja de pizza que no había tenido tiempo de quitar y acercó el vaso a los labios de Chris.

\- Necesitas hidratarte.

\- Temo vomitar. – Sollozó Chris, como un niño asustado

\- Vamos, es agua, necesitas beber.

Así lo hizo, bebió el agua casi de un trago. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta lo sediento que estaba.

Chris suspiró, eso significaba que estaba tranquilo y que Sebastian tenía un momento de relax para poder recoger todo lo que había dejado tirado la noche anterior, la ropa sucia que no había llegado a meter en la lavadora, el vaso del refresco de la noche anterior y los apuntes que había estado sacando para varios posibles reportajes de los siguientes días.

Chris suspiró una vez más y se tumbó en el sofá. Sebastian lo miró y sonrió ante aquello, pensando en que se parecía a su gato cuando que se acomodaba junto al fuego de la chimenea en casa de su madre.

Como si supiera que estaba pensando en él, una enorme bola de pelo color caramelo y de ojos esmeralda, saltó sobre el borde del sofá y maulló con curiosidad al ver a Chris.

\- Shhh, es un nuevo amigo, que necesita descansar.

\- ¿Así que es verdad que tienes un gato? – Murmuró Chris, levantó ligeramente la cabeza y sonrió al ver al animal girar la cabeza y mirarle fijamente.

\- Claro que tengo un gato. Su nombre es pisică, significa gato en rumano.

\- Realmente eres un tipo encantador y además amante de los animales. ¿Tienes novia?

\- No, soltero y vivo aquí solo.

Chris se echó a reír con un tono que le hacía parecer casi ebrio, al mismo tiempo que se esforzaba por abrir los ojos del todo y por fin era capaz de mirar a su alrededor.

\- ¿Cuál es tu defecto entonces? Encantador, galante con un extraño, cariñoso con su gato y seguro que te adoran en la oficina. ¿Cómo es posible que no tengas novia? Pareces, al menos, un gran partido

\- Puedes estar tranquilo, ya te he dicho que no soy un psicópata ni nada parecido.

Chris se incorporó sobre sus brazos, pese a sentir que todavía no tenía la fuerza la necesaria para incorporarse y mucho menos ponerse en pie. El agua que había bebido y el aroma a te recién hecho que llegaba desde la cocina le hacía sentir mejor, pero no lo bastante todavía.

Entonces lo vio aparecer, saliendo de la cocina con la taza humeante en la mano y entonces pudo comprobar que había imaginado bastante bien.

Ahora iba descalzo y llevaba unos vaqueros que le quedaban ligeramente largos. Sus ojos eran verdes, intensos, que destacaban con su cabello moreno y con la barba que había imaginado también. Sebastian le sonreía tranquilo, con la misma tranquilidad con la que le había estado hablando todo el rato.

La gran bola de pelo que tenía por gato no hacía más que metérsele entre las piernas, pero Sebastian fue capaz de evitar pisarle en todo.

\- Perdona... No se lo qué me ha pasado. – Chris se pasó una mano por el rostro para serenarse un poco más y volvió a incorporarse. – Mentiría si te dijera que nunca me ha pasado nada parecido... pero no solo en medio de la calle

\- Me has dado un buen susto. - Sebastian se sentó en la mesa de café y le puso un nuevo vaso de agua delante a un lado y la taza de té al otro. – Espero que ahora confíes en mi para tomarte esto.

\- Creo que ha sido un mareo, nada más, no te preocupes, no me voy a morir en tu casa. - Pisică saltó de nuevo sobre el sofá y se quedó mirando a Chris fijamente. – Y tampoco voy a quedarme a vivir aquí, tranquilo, es tu casa, amiguito.

Con un nuevo maullido, esta vez de alguien que aceptaba su palabra, el gato saltó por encima del respaldó y dejó el cuarto de estar hasta una de las habitaciones, que Chris imaginó sería el dormitorio de Sebastian.

Los dos se echaron a reír, nerviosos, intentando apartar la tensión del momento para luego guardar silencio, sin saber que decir, después de todo eran dos completos desconocidos que se habían encontrado en una situación especialmente extraña.

Se miraron en silencio, Chris bebiéndose el té mientras sentía que su cuerpo se recuperaba poco a poco, Sebastian observándole, esforzándose para que no se notara lo mucho que empezaba a gustarle.

\- Espero no sonar demasiado entrometido, pero al fin y al cabo ahora mismo eres mi invitado. Se que has dicho que solo ha sido un mareo, pero si te vuelve a ocurrir algo... ¿Se trata de algún tipo de enfermedad, quiero decir... te pasa muy a menudo eso desmayarte en la calle?

Chris contestó primero con una sonrisa nerviosa. Podía contarle toda su historia, podía decirle que su cuerpo ya no daba más de sí porque era padre, la única persona que limpiaba su casa y se pasaba buena parte de las noches trabajando; podía decirle que estaba a punto del colapso y todo eso sería verdad. Pero realmente seguían siendo dos extraños el uno para el otro y seguramente a Sebastian no le interesaba su vida personal.

\- No, - Contestó tras unos segundos. Decidió no dar demasiadas explicaciones sobre lo complicada que era su vida. Lo último que quería además, era asustar a Sebastian. - Es la primera vez que me pasa... así... tan fuerte. pero creo que con la vida que tengo últimamente, he forzado demasiado a mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Mucho trabajo?

\- Algo así. - Dijo Chris con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada la suelo y se puso a juguetear nervioso con el vaso de agua.

\- Lo siento, no debería preguntar tanto, apenas nos conocemos. – Sebastian se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Se sentía tan estúpido y ridículo por lo cerca que quería estar de un completo extraño, casi le hacía sentir como un adolescente frente a su primer interés amoroso con el que no era capaz de hablar por vergüenza. – Que te haya ayudado no significa que tengas que contarme nada personal sobre ti mismo.

\- Siento haberte asustado, de verdad. – Chris se frotó el cuello hasta que notó un intenso calor, estaba tan tenso que su cuerpo lo agradeció. - Supongo que últimamente no soy consciente de lo que mi cuerpo es capaz de hacer y abuso de él más de lo que debería. De verdad, lo siento, menudo espectáculo para ti.

\- No te disculpes, no pasa nada, prefiero haberte encontrado yo que cualquier otro que podría...

\- ¿No decías que este era un barrio tranquilo?

Los pensamientos de Sebastian fueron más rápidos y mucho más intensos de lo que le hubiera gustado. Se puso colorado, no pudo evitarlo y tan solo pudo volver la cara hasta la ventana, donde ya había anochecido por completo.

No quería imaginar que nadie lastimara a Chris, tampoco quería decir, exactamente, que se alegraba por haber sido él quien le había encontrado, quien le había salvado.

– Quiero decir que otro tipo con menos escrúpulos podría haberte robado.

No escuchó respuesta, ni malestar por parte de Chris, ni que le hubiera hecho gracia su comentario. Chris no dijo nada, como si ni siquiera le hubiera escuchado.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia él y entonces se dio cuenta que su desconocido nuevo amigo, tenía la mirada perdida en el vaso de agua ya vacío que tenía entre las manos.

No sabía lo que era, pero Sebastian sentía que había mucho más encerrado tras esos ojos azules que apenas podía ver ahora, de lo que le había contado. No sabía mucho en realidad sobre él, pero se moría por saber más; saber que era lo que ponía triste la mirada de Chris, que lo mantenía tan silencioso, porque mantenía la espalda doblada... Chris era un desconocido, pero al mismo tiempo Sebastian se moría de ganas de conocerle mejor. Entre la enorme tristeza reprimida en su mirada y aquellas escuetas palabras que decían mucho sin pronunciar nada en realidad, Sebastian solo podía sentir ganas de abrazarle.

Chris se echó a reír de improviso, mientras movía la cabeza en gesto negativo, Sebastian lo miraba más que sorprendido en silencio, era normal, seguramente le parecía un tipo, cuanto menos, extraño, pero hacía media hora que lo había conocido y ya había descubierto que le gustaba eso, simplemente mirarle y verle sonreír.

\- Vaya, vas a pensar que estoy mal de la cabeza, pero acabo de darme cuenta que eres la primera persona que conozco en posiblemente un año y que tenga más de once años. No me digas ahora que vas a salir a cazar Pokemons. - Sebastian no comprendía una sola palabra, pero aun así no dijo nada, aquel tipo le parecía simplemente encantador y de pronto, lo vio bajar la cabeza, su mirada se ensombreció y comenzar a hablar. – Es una tontería, perdona. Me he volcado tanto en que las cosas salieran bien en casa desde que Emily se fue. Creía que podría hacerlo, por los niños, por mis hijos, estaba seguro que todo saldría bien, sin problemas. No se... creo que me veía como un superhéroe de los que leía cuando era niño, uno de esos que tienen una identidad secreta.

\- ¿Cómo el Capitán América?

\- Justo como él, ojalá me pareciera en algo. – De nuevo se echó a reír. Sebastian tomó nota mental de su sonrisa nerviosa. - Creía que era igual. Pero no es así. No tengo superfuerza y no puedo aguantar este ritmo para siempre. No se si entiendes algo de lo que te estoy diciendo, pero...

Ni siquiera sabía porque le estaba diciendo todo aquello y menos aún porque se lo estaba diciendo a alguien de quien desconocía su existencia treinta minutos antes. Sin embargo, Chris se dijo a si mismo que tal vez era más fácil desahogarse con un desconocido que no iba a juzgarle y con el que probablemente no volvería hablar cuando dejara su casa.

A él podía decirle que no se sentía con fuerzas para seguir adelante, que estaba rendido... cualquier cosa era más fácil que enfrentarse a Robert y ver que su mejor amigo sentía lástima por él.

De todas formas, al fijar su mirada de nuevo en su salvador; Chris casi podía sentir que Sebastian le comprendía de verdad.

No tenía motivo para ello en realidad, por lo que Chris veía a su alrededor, Sebastian vivía solo, ni siquiera tenía pareja con la que convivir, así que mucho menos iba a saber lo que era cuidar de tres niños él solo; pero le miraba de una forma tan... tan increíblemente intensa y delicada al mismo tiempo que Chris podía asegurar que había comprensión en sus ojos.

Sebastian asintió, como si pudiera leer su mente y eso hizo que Chris diera un respingo y apartar la mirada. Tal vez eso de que el rostro es el reflejo del alma era cierto en él y Sebastian era una de esas personas capaz de leer en los ojos de los demás.

Se echó a reír de nuevo, más nervioso, sintiendo que se estaba volviendo un paranoico por segundos.

Simplemente le había permitido desahogarse, soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro, no era muy difícil ver que lo estaba pasando mal, tenía ojeras, mal aspecto en general y estaba pálido. Encima, un día de deporte y prácticamente acababa en el hospital. Estaba claro que necesitaba sacar algo que llevaba dentro.

Chris lanzó un suspiro y aprovechando que por el momento Sebastian no le decía nada y permanecía sentado a su lado, siguió hablando. Podría marcharse, podría despedirse en ese momento y no volver a verle jamás, podría dejar de ser un problema incómodo para Sebastian; probablemente en cinco minutos ya no se acordaría de él.

Sin embargo, Chris se sentía e ese momento como si hubiera abierto una compuerta en su interior. Después de un año hablando únicamente con sus amigos nadie se había detenido a escuchar su historia, sin lanzarse rápidamente a insultar a Emily, sin decir lo mucho que sentían que estuviera pasando por algo así, no alguien que lo mirara como un adulto con problemas. Así que simplemente, siguió hablando.

\- Lo peor de todo, es que no puedo dejar de hacerlo, no puedo rendirme, porque entonces todo se iría a la mierda, mi vida y sobretodo la de ellos. Soy todo lo que tienen. Dependen de mí, de que haga ese maldito trabajo que odio y que un día terminará por matarme.

Miró a Sebastian, aquel tipo de ojos verdes lo estaba observando tan fijamente, en silencio, tan interesado aparentemente, que parecía estar traduciendo sus palabras a un idioma que comprendiera mejor. Pero sin embargo, a pensar de lo incómodo del momento, Chris no podía evitar pensar que aquel rostro en el que se formaban unas pequeñas arrugas en la frente al esforzarse por seguirle, era realmente hermoso.

Se sobresaltó, pero logró mantener su rostro tranquilo. Por primera vez en su vida Chris se acababa de fijar en la belleza de otro hombre, se quedaba intrigado con sus ojos verdes y le llamó la atención su bonita y acogedora sonrisa. Tampoco pasaron desapercibidas sus manos, mucho más grandes que las de Emily, descansando sobre sus rodillas.

El conjunto le gustaba como le había gustado Emily la primera vez que la ha visto; solo que nunca le había pasado con alguien que no fuera una chica, ni siquiera en el instituto se había visto atraído de ninguna manera por uno de sus compañeros. Nunca había tenido dudas de ser completamente hetero, de verse atraído únicamente por chicas.

Por eso, saber de pronto, que realmente le gustaba lo que estaba viendo le hizo sentir que estaba demasiado alterado. Sería cosa de que le estaba escuchando en silencio; seguramente le habría ocurrido con cualquier persona en su lugar, podría haber sido una mujer, otro hombre y su compasión, su mirada dulce, el tacto que tenía o simplemente el hecho de prepararle un té habría hecho que se sintiera, de algún modo, atraído por él.

Agitó la cabeza para sacarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza, ya tenía suficientes problemas con su simple y al mismo tiempo complicada existencia, como para encima, preguntarse si se estaba volviendo gay de repente.

\- Tío lo siento, me desmayo delante de tu casa, me acoges y encima escuchas todos mis problemas como si fuéramos amigos. Me imagino las ganas que debes tener de que me marcha de una vez.

\- No digas eso.

\- Creo que voy a tener que invitarte a tomar algo a cambio de todo lo que estás haciendo por mi... siempre y cuando disponga de un rato libre, que no se si será posible o bien te apuntas a una divertida tarde de fin de semana de pizzas y maratón de Cars y Mohana.

\- Mmm, suena muy tentador para un sábado por la tarde, lo tendré en cuenta y te aviso.

Una enorme sonrisa y se dibujó en los labios de Sebastian

Chris se sentía un poco estúpido por aquella situación. No sabía lo que le pasaba con ese tal Sebastian, pero realmente no podía apartar los ojos de él y no podía tranquilizar su corazón. Llevaba un día demasiado nervioso, alterado, cansado y no pensaba con claridad ya.

Llevaba unos segundos embobado, mirándolo, así que cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar, no fue capaz de evitar dar un bote. En la pantalla un Robert con gafas de sol parpadeaba, haciéndole recordar de pronto, que ya debía estar en casa, que sus amigos estaban cuidando a sus hijos y debería haber avisado de que llegaría tarde.

\- Hola Rob, ya se lo que vas a decir.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Ah sí, sabes lo que voy a decir? Entonces... Chris, tío ¿sabes qué hora es?, tengo que ir a trabajar, por mucho que sea el dueño de la empresa, tengo obligaciones. Igual que tú. Se supone que hace media hora que tendrías que estar en casa con los niños.

\- Lo siento, de verdad. - Chris estaba nervioso, pero no podía permitirse contarle a su amigo el motivo de su retraso. Ya se lo imaginaba diciendo que iba a buscarle, que mandaba un coche a su encuentro, o peor aún, podía plantarse allí con su helicóptero porque era más rápido, y como no podía mentirle, optó por no decirle nada. - ya voy, ya voy, dame unos minutos.

Se levantó de golpe del sofá, mareándose al hacerlo. Cerró los ojos, con la esperanza de no caer al suelo. Nunca había sufrido de vértigos ni nada parecido, pero ese día parecía que su cuerpo quería hacerle la guerra.

Antes de abrir los ojos, sintió unas manos que lo sostenían, una rodeando su cintura, la otra agarrando su brazo. Sabía que era Sebastian, sabía que lo tenía pegado a él y tal vez esa cercanía fue la que le hizo estremecerse.

Era tan extraña aquella sensación. Chris tenía claro que le gustaban las mujeres, se había enamorado de Emily y nunca se había sentido atraído por otro hombre. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ese cosquilleo en el estómago, esa sensación de vértigo, que ha diferencia del mareo, que no era negativa, sino cautivante.

Sebastian no dudó en apretarlo contra su cuerpo todavía más para evitar que se derrumbara y aunque no dijo nada, sonrió al escuchar el acelerado latido del corazón del otro hombre. Si eran por nervios, porque no se encontraba bien o porque se sentía incómodo, no quiso preguntar. Casi podía sentirlo como un títere al que le habían cortado las cuerdas y no sabía cómo moverse por sí mismo.

Chris tan solo esperaba (y una vocecita interior le decía que probablemente no era así) que Sebastian no se diera cuenta de lo rápido que latía su corazón de pronto ni de lo tenso que estaba por tenerlo tan cerca, porque le gustaba como olía, como le sostenía; por extraño que pidiera hacerle sentir, estaba acostumbrado al abrazo fraternal de Robert y todavía recordaba como le abrazaba su esposa cuando todavía le quería. Un contacto así, como lo estaba haciendo Sebastian, era la primera vez que lo sentía.

Finalmente a duras penas logró concentrarse en el motivo por el que se había puesto en pie y no en las manos que casi clavaban sus yemas en su cadera... por no hablar de eso ojos verdes puestos fijos sobre los suyos y que tan nervioso le ponían.

\- Lo siento, otra vez. Dentro de poco me pierdes de vista y dejo de molestarte - Dijo por fin, carraspeando, temeroso de que no le saliera la voz.

\- - No eres ninguna molestia. – Chris empezaba a odiar el tono de voz dulce y tranquilo de Sebastian.

\- Es igual. Me tengo que ir, es urgente; tengo que volver a casa. – Se forzó para separarse de Sebastian pero se detuvo un momento. - Espera, no sé dónde estoy, ni siquiera sé cómo he llegado aquí, necesito un taxi.

\- No te creas ni por un momento que voy a dejar que te vayas solo en tu estado. He conseguido que te mantengas en pie, lo menos que puedo hacer

\- Es urgente. – Chris necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba volver con sus hijos, necesitaba alejarse de él Sebastian, porque empezaba a sentirse embriagado de un desconocido, como si ese desconocido tuviera un poder especial para atraer a los demás. - necesito, necesito irme. Además estoy bien, solo ha sido un mareo, nada más.

\- ¿Nada más? Debe ser que te no te has visto. No te conozco de nada y me has dado un susto de muerte al verte ahí tirado en el suelo, por no hablar de esto. – Chris comenzó a protestar, pero Sebastian le cortó antes de que pudiera decir tres palabras, con un dedo en su frente. – Alguien debería verte ese golpe, pronto será un chichón importante. Hagamos una cosa, yo te llevo.

Quiso intentar protestar de nuevo, decir que estaba bien de nuevo, que podía marcharse a casa solo y que solo necesitaba un taxi. Quiso hacer muchas cosas, pero esos ojos le estaban matando y no le dejaban pensar con lógica, ni mucho menos ser capaz de decir una sola palabra coherente.

Por eso, simplemente, por una vez en mucho tiempo, se dejó cuidar.

Sebastian lo condujo hasta la puerta de casa, donde tenía su coche, un utilitario nuevo y azul, impoluto, por dentro y por fuera. Chris se fijó en ese pequeño detalle porque no podía ser más diferente de su coche, viejo y siempre lleno de porquería de los niños.

Se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto, le indicó a Sebastian donde vivía y cerró un momento los ojos, sin haber hecho nada más que caminar hasta el coche, ya estaba agotado otra vez.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba en su propia calle, a Sebastian no le costó mucho llegar o se había quedado dormido.

En cuanto su chofer detuvo el coche, se creó un silencio incómodo. Sebastian había pasado el viaje echando pequeñas miradas a su acompañante para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Un par de vece se le pasó por la cabeza llevarlo directamente al hospital y obligarle a que le viera un médico; había visto el golpe, había visto su estado y sabía que necesitaba un control, pero por lo poco que le conocía, sabía que no le haría ninguna gracia retrasar su regreso a casa.

Le gustaba Chris, le gustaba casi desde el primer segundo en que lo había visto pasar corriendo delante de sus narices. ¿Por qué no iba a gustarle? Tal vez se había interesado todavía más al verle como un cachorrillo abandonado bajo la lluvia fina de las últimas horas de la tarde, tal vez porque le enternecía ver a un hombre volcado con sus hijos. Sin embargo, además era muy guapo, eso saltaba a la vista, era justo el tipo de hombre en el que Sebastian se fijaría en un bar o en cualquier otro sitio; aunque intentara ocultarlo bajo la barba descuidada, unas gafas demasiado viejas y una ropa que no le favorecía nada, había un hombre muy atractivo, un hombre que llamaría su atención entre una multitud.

Definitivamente no le importaría volver a quedar con él, tomar un café, cenar juntos si surgía la oportunidad; conocerle en una circunstancia más tranquila... y bueno, llevarlo a su cama también le parecía un buen plan.

El único problema era saber si era gay. Después de todo, ya sabía que había estado casado, que tenía hijos. Eso no eran puntos a su favor para que Chris se hubiera fijado en él, como a Sebastian le gustaría; pero había visto casos similares, tenía amigos que habían descubierto su sexualidad después de terminar con sus novias, que se habían divorciado por enamorarse de otro hombre... todavía podía tener suerte.

De camino a casa de Chris, Sebastian fue planeando su estrategia, para mantener, por lo menos, el contacto, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su casa. Un hombre con los brazos cruzados y claramente enfadado, con el ceño fruncido, les esperaba apoyado en el vano de la puerta.

Era bastante mayor que Chris, pero no se parecía en nada, así que descartó la posibilidad de que se tratara de su hermano mayor. Tenía cierto porte elegante, así se lo mostraban sus gafas y esa perilla perfectamente cuidada. Vestía con un traje, nada de corbata y la camisa ligeramente mal puesta, como si fuera algo hecho a posta.

A Sebastian se le esfumaron todas las ilusiones de golpe, todo tenía sentido de pronto. Chris había roto con su mujer porque, efectivamente había descubierto que le gustaban los hombres. Había encontrado a un hombre mayor que él, un hombre capaz de cuidarle, seguramente de darle la tranquilidad económica. Pero seguramente llevaban poco tiempo, así que todavía estaba nervioso por ello, no quería ser un mantenido y le preocupaban sus hijos.

Se sentía tan estúpido, no era posible que un hombre como Chris estuviera todavía solo. Algo en su estómago le molestó, y no comprendía porque, acababa de conocerlo, no podía afectarle así. Eran celos, lo sabía, los habían sentido antes y no era algo bonito. Pero esta vez eran tan fuertes... y todo por un desconocido que se había desmayado frente a su puerta. Si no hubiera sido por el destino, si se hubiera desmayado otro día o en otra calle, entonces no se habrían conocido. ¿Cómo podía entonces sentirse tan mal ahora?

Cuando vio a Chris abrir la puerta del coche y bajarse, comprendió que se le acababa el tiempo para volver a verle y no perderle para siempre.

\- Muchísimas gracias Sebastian, te debo una. - Parecía como si quisiera decir algo y no se atreviera, pero Sebastian no preguntó. - Ahora que se dónde vives algún día pasaré para invitarte a unas cervezas para compensarte por lo que has hecho. - Salió del coche y cerró la puerta despidiéndose con la mano, mientras se acercaba al otro hombre.

Sebastian sabía que ese último ofrecimiento tan sólo había sido cortesía, aunque deseaba fervientemente que lo cumpliera. Esperó hasta verlo entrar en casa, temía que volviera a pasarle algo. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento, esa necesidad de cuidar de un extraño. Si volvía a desmayarse, aunque ya estuviera con su novio, saltaría el del coche para asistirle.

Comenzó a conducir despacio de vuelta a casa de nuevo, pensando en los ojos azules que probablemente no volvería a ver nunca más e imaginándose como un día cualquiera llamaban a su puerta y al abrir se encontraba de nuevo con Chris. Sacudió la cabeza. No, eso no iba a pasar. Tendría que olvidarse de él, porque probablemente no lo volviera a ver en su vida y aunque lo hiciera, no se fijaría en él

Llegó a casa derrotado, se sentó en el sofá en el que había tumbado un rato antes a Chris y notó algo bajo su muslo. Sorprendido sacó un pequeño y viejo MP3. Se le debía haber caído a su invitado sin que se diera cuenta.

Sebastian lo encendió y empezó curiosear, siempre había pensado que la música que le gustaba a una persona, era la mejor forma de conocerle. Le gustaba la música que había, fácilmente podrían ser las canciones que llevaba él en su Ipod, eso significaba que tenían ciertos gustos bastantes similares, pero también significaba que tenía una segunda oportunidad para volver a verle.


	5. Chapter 5

Las noticias llegaron demasiado rápido al mundo que rodeaba a Tom. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de poner en sobreaviso a sus padres, que ya estaban nerviosos y asustados. Un día Tom estaba sentado a la mesa del comedor, con los diferentes panfletos de universidades delante y al siguiente estaba recibiendo las dos llamadas más importantes de su vida.

Una llegó por teléfono, la otra por carta. La primera fue una voz conocida que no esperaba volver a escuchar. Si había sido una gran emoción, dolorosa por otra parte, aceptar la entrevista, hablar de nuevo con quien casi se había convertido en su agente, casi hizo que le diera un ataque al corazón.

\- Quieren verte bailar.

Como si de un sueño se tratara, de pronto su nombre había vuelto a llamar la atención de un par de nuevas compañías.

También, como si de otro sueño fuera, una carta del hospital, le dejó clavado en el sofá, querían ponerle dentro de nuevo programa experimental para alargar la vida de su corazón. Sonaba desesperado y aterrador, pero según decía en la carta se trataba de su mejor opción hasta que llegara su nuevo corazón.

Durante un par de días no supo que era lo que más asustaba a sus padres, la idea de un tratamiento nuevo y potencialmente peligroso para alargar y mejorar su vida o la idea de que volviera a excederse con ensayos, que podían también poner en peligro su vida.

El entusiasmo de su tío tampoco ayudó a que mejorara el humor de sus padres al respecto de toda aquella situación. Hermano de su madre, Tom había sido siempre libre para hacer lo que quería.

Marisa era la responsable de la familia, la que había estudiado algo práctico, como querían sus padres, la que se había casado joven y pronto había tenido a su único hijo. Tom sabía que sus padres le habían dejado hacer lo que quería desde pequeño, aunque nunca había preguntado exactamente el motivo.

Tal vez por ser varón, tal vez porque ya era suficiente con uno de los hijos responsables, por ser el pequeño o porque desde siempre le había interesado por el arte dramático, viniendo de una familia de actores.

De cualquier modo, en cuanto su sobrino, al que había puesto su nombre por su padrino y tío, comenzó a demostrar interés por hacer algún que otro casting, en cuanto comenzó a bailar y todos vieron que el niño tenía talento, Tom se volcó con él, esperando que el muchacho tuviera más suerte y pudiera llegar más lejos que los pequeños teatros y cafés donde había conseguido actuar él sin tener mucho éxito, más que para comer y poco más.

Tal vez por esta unión entre tío y sobrino que parecía ir más allá de compartir el mismo nombre, el Tom treinteañero parecía casi más emocionado que el muchacho en su posible futuro, mientras que sus padres veían un fuerte conflicto entre su idea de bailar y actuar y una operación que podía mejorar y alargar la vida de su hijo.

Su sobrino estaba seguro que el entusiasmo de su tío de las últimas semanas podía tener que ver con cierto médico del programa en el que le habían incluido en el hospital, cierto doctor surfista, australiano, rubio y extremadamente alta, del que todas las enfermeras hablaban y que ya había invitado a su tío a un café en un par de ocasiones.

Finalmente y después de mucha reticencia por parte de sus padres, tío y sobrino lograron hacerlos sentar a la mesa durante el fin de semana y proponerles una oferta que los dos Tom esperaban, no pudieran rechazar.

\- Yo mismo me ocupo de que el chico no se exceda con los entrenamientos. – Dijo el tío con toda la seriedad y confianza que pudo.

\- Nada de más de dos castings a la semana. – Dijo su padre con una mezcla de seriedad y orgullo que ni tío ni sobrino podía saber cuál pesaba más. – Y si alguien más aparte de ese tal Sebastian quiere entrevistas, tiene que pasar primero por nuestra aprobación.

\- ¡Tengo más de veinte años!

\- Y el corazón de un anciano. Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor Hensworth. – Tom miró de refilón a su tío al escuchar ese nombre, estaba convencido que a su tío le gustaba su médico, así que no le pasó desapercibido su gesto emocionado. – Deberías hacer reposo absoluto para evitar agotar a tu corazón antes del tiempo.

\- ¡Papá!

Marisa, su madre, se puso tensa, parecía a punto de saltar y decir algo, pero no tuvo ocasión.

\- Pero, - Siguiendo su padre tras levantar un dedo para mantener la atención de todos. – Ya que eres una de las criaturas más testarudas de este mundo, tu madre y yo vamos a dejar que sigas trabajando, siempre y cuando tu tío no te quite ojo de encima en todo momento y nos mantenga informados de cualquier contratiempo y de como te encuentras cada día.

Tom asintió con seriedad, su hermana le conocía bien, conocía esa firmada en su mirada. Haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a su sobrino, por lograr que el muchacho cumpliera el mismo sueño que a él le había quedado colgado.

Tanto Marisa como su marido sabían que adoraba al chico, como si de su propio hijo se tratara y que ya no solo se trataba de un sueño frustrado para él, ahora estaban hablando de la vida que deseaba llevar su sobrino, con o sin un corazón enfermo,

\- Tienes que prometernos que ningún casting, - Dijo Marisa, se acercó a su hijo y le agarró la mano con tanta fuerza que casi le hizo daño. - que ninguna oportunidad de trabajo se pondrá por delante de tu salud.

Sonaba tan angustiada, que Tom no fue capaz de decirle que todo iba a salir bien, que sabía cuidar de si mismo o que era lo bastante mayor como para cuidar de si mismo. Sabía que su madre nunca le había negado nada, había sido la primera en madrugar para que su hijo fuera el primero en un casting que tenía lugar en la otra punta de la ciudad.

Tom sonrió con ternura y sintiéndose más adulto de lo que había sido nunca, de lo que era en ese momento, besó la frente de su madre.

\- Me portaré bien, lo prometo y cuidaré del tío. Solo quiero bailar, no necesito ser el mejor bailarín de la ciudad.

Nadie respondió al comentario, pese a que todos sabían lo duro que era el mundo del espectáculo y sobre todo el de los bailarines; en un mundo tan competitivo, siempre se trataba de ser el mejor, en sobresalir, en hacer algo que los demás no podían.

*

Sebastian se despertó con la espalda dolorida, convertida en un acordeón, por culpa de la posición imposible en la que había terminado por quedarse dormido en el sofá. Ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiarse de ropa y con el calor de la noche ahora llevaba la camisa pegada al cuerpo y el MP3 de Chris seguía sonando incasable, como si no se le acabara la batería jamás.

Se había quedado en el salón, escuchando todas y cada una de las canciones que había dentro del mp3 de Chris, mientras recordaba su accidentada forma de conocerse.

A Chris le gustaba un poco todo tipo de música. Coincidían en muchos de los grupos que había en su lista de reproducción, aunque Chris tenía un alma mucho más clásica, con cierto toque de jazz de los cincuenta y varios clásicos del rock de los setenta. Sebastian era más contemporáneo en lo que a gustos se refería y tenía cierta predilección por la música electrónica en ocasiones.

La idea de que eran bastante compatibles en música, le hizo sonreír mientras se levantaba, como si eso pudiera darle alguna esperanza de que Chris se fijara en él. Pero entonces recordó también a ese otro hombre plantando en la puerta, esperando su llegada con cara de pocos amigos y eso le hizo regresar a la realidad de golpe.

¿Qué mal le había al destino para fijarse siempre en los hombres con los que no iba a conseguir nada? Le había gustado un profesor de la universidad que por supuesto no se había fijado en él; se había sentido atraído por un amigo que había estado a punto de partirle la cara al contarle que era gay y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en un padre de familia divorciado, con tres niños y que cuando ya había descubierto ser gay, había encontrado pareja.

Dejó el mp3 sobre la mesita de café y se lo quedó mirando, mientras sopesaba sus opciones, que a simple vista, no eran muchas y menos todavía positivas.

Podía ir a casa de Chris para devolverle el reproductor, pero la sola idea de encontrarse de nuevo con él, verle, volver a sentir las malditas mariposas en el estómago y saber que ya estaba con alguien, no le hacía sentir bien. Aunque peor todavía le hacía sentir peor era colgarse por el primer desconocido que aparecía en su puerta.

Le había pasado igual con su gato. Lo había encontrado dando vueltas alrededor de su bloque durante días, comenzó a dejarle comida y un día se lo encontró en la puerta de su apartamento rascando la puerta. Empezaba a pensar que tenía algo que atraía a los seres vivos con problemas.

También podía también dejar pasar el tema, hacer como si Chris nunca hubiera entrado en su vida y así olvidarse de él, pero no le parecía decente quedarse con su mp3 que no era suyo.

Probablemente se había pasado un buen rato metiendo las canciones y si no iba bien de dinero, no podría comprarse otro fácilmente. Además, Sebastian no era de los que salía corriendo para no afrontar las dificultades.

Quedaba la posibilidad de llamarle y quedar con él para devolvérselo, como si nada, pero lo cierto era que eso se parecía mucho a una cita y aunque Chris le había prometido volver a verse para darle las gracias por ayudarle, no quería parecer un acosador por llamar veinticuatro horas después de haberse despedido.

Así que, al final, ninguna de las opciones le convencía del todo y dejó ahí el aparato para pensarlo un poco más.

Decidió olvidar el tema para poder darse una ducha, aunque en la ducha no pudo olvidar el cuerpo de su hombre perfecto. A veces odiaba tener tanta imaginación y apenas pasaron unos segundos después de cerrar los ojos con el agua caliente corriendo por su espalda, para imaginar que Chris estaba a su lado. No ayudaba mucho tampoco el tiempo que había pasado ya desde la última vez que había acabado en la cama con un hombre.

Apoyó la frente en las baldosas, respiró con fuerza y apenas necesitó inspiración para sentirse excitado. La simple imagen de Chris le obligó a tocarse, a imaginarse que eran las manos de un completo desconocido las que le tocaban, las que le acariciaban. Deseaba tanto haber tenido la oportunidad de intimar con él, de sentirle más cerca y sobretodo, con mucha menos ropa.

Se mordió el labio, mientras su mano recorría su abdomen y llegaba a su entrepierna. Gimió desesperado, definitivamente había pasado mucho tiempo sin sexo y en seguida sintió que se estremecía. Deseaba hacerle tantas cosas, pero también esperaba durar un poco más. Abrió los ojos y se sonrojó al ver como el agua se perdía por el desagüe mezclada con algo más.

Se sentó en el fondo de la bañera y dejó que las gotitas de agua golpearan su cuerpo. Casi un año sin sexo, aunque después de la última vez no era fácil encontrar las ganas de hacerlo o de buscar a alguien en quien confiar para hacerlo. Estaba seguro que Chris sería alguien cuidadoso, gentil, alguien que comprendería... si no fuera porque tenía pareja o porque no estaba interesado en los hombres.

Tal vez algún día encontraba alguien justo como Chris, pero mucho menos complicado, con quien sincerarse sería lo más fácil, el único camino lógico para sentirse bien.

Se puso de nuevo en pie, se duchó para intentar quitarse el dolor de espalda y para limpiarse después de lo que acababa de hacer. Una vez fuera, decidió dejar toda la tensión y una preocupación en el baño, se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el armario y se preparó un café y un par de tostadas para desayunar.

Desde la mesa de la cocina podía ver el MP3 en la mesita de café del salón y por más que intentaba no mirarlo, de pensar en Chris, en que lo echaría de menos, no había forma de no prestarle atención y no pensar en su dueño tendido en el sofá unas horas antes, adormilado, dolorido, indefenso, sus ojos volvían a él una y otra vez y no podía evitar sonreír como un tonto.

Antes de pensar si estaba haciendo lo correcto o si se es trataba de una soberana estupidez, cogió el mp3, las llaves del coche y se metió en él, dejó el aparato en el asiento del copiloto y puso el vehículo en marcha. Solo había pasado un día, así que recordaba perfectamente como llegar a casa de Chris.

Aparcó delante del porche y esperó ahí sentado, aunque no sabía muy bien el motivo. En esta ocasión tuvo oportunidad de fijarse en la zona donde estaba. Residencial, familiar, acogedora. Niños que jugaban en los jardines, todo aquello parecía sacado de Mujeres Desesperadas, del típico barrio en el que siempre le habría gustado crecer.

Dudó durante un momento más, sería muy fácil meter el mp3 en el buzón y marcharse sin ser visto. No tenía por qué llegar a decir nada, no tenía porque volver a ver a Chris y olvidarse de él sería muy simple

Pero no lo hizo, no se movió, no eligió el camino fácil. Su madre le había dicho muchas veces que parecía que le gustara sufrir en todo lo que se refería a los sentimientos y probablemente no se equivocaba, le conocía demasiado bien.

Eso le recordó que tenía que llamar a su madre y decirle lo mucho que le quería.

\- En menudos líos te metes. – Se dijo a sí mismo y se echó a reír. – A ver cuando aprendes a enamorarte de alguien más... de cualquier otra persona que no vaya darme tantos quebraderos de cabeza.

Suspiró con fuerza y se miró en el espejo retrovisor. Tenía treinta años, pero no mucha experiencia en lo que a relaciones se trataba. Mucha gente creía que ser gay y un tipo, al menos, resultón, era fácil. Cruzas la mirada con un hombre que te gusta, él te sonríe y una hora más tarde estáis revolcándoos en la cama.

Su lista de conquistas era alta, ligar era fácil en realidad, siempre y cuando no buscaras algo serio, una persona con quien hablar, con quien tener algo más aparte del sexo, en común. Cuando se trataba de conocer a alguien especial, alguien con quien poder tener una relación a medio o largo plazo, su suerte era muy diferente, por no decir que nunca había tenido verdadera suerte en ese campo.

Sebastian buscaba algo real, quería sentar la cabeza, como decía su abuela... aunque tal vez su abuela no habría visto con buenos ojos que su nieto sentara la cabeza con otro hombre. El caso es que quería alguien con quien pasar unos cuantos años, si no el resto de su vida. Se imaginaba teniendo hijos, ¿por qué no?

Que mala suerte que había ido a fijarse en un hombre más tan complicado como Chris, del que no sabía siquiera su apellido.

Al final decidió salir del coche, repitiéndose que solo iba a devolver el aparato y que probablemente la pareja de Chris le recibiría en la puerta con la misma expresión de "Has llegado tarde, es mío".

Se acercó a la puerta y llamó al timbre.

De pronto escuchó unos pequeños pasos corriendo, unos grititos infantiles y más pasos de pies pequeñitos acercándose a la puerta. Sonrió, imaginando el continuo caos que debía ser aquella casa. Algunos saldrían corriendo al escuchar aquello, Sebastian sintió ternura.

La puerta se abrió delante de él, apenas unos milímetros, a través de los cuales pudo ver un el cabello rubio y un ojo que le espiaba desde la altura de un niño de unos ocho o nueve años. Tenía una manita apoyada sobre la puerta, la otra en el marco y a pesar de su pequeña estatura o su corta edad, Sebastian estaba convencido de que el niño no le iba a dejar pasar fácilmente.

\- Hola, - Dijo por fin Sebastian, presentándose, no muy seguro sobre como hablar con un niño. - busco a Chris. ¿Es tu papá?

\- Mi papá está en la cocina preparando la comida para Becca.

\- ¿Becca?

\- Mi hermana. – El niño abrió un poco más la puerta y ladeó la cabeza, como un perrito curioso mientras observaba a Sebastian. - Todavía no le gusta comer carne, dice que no quiere comerse a los pollitos de la granja. Por eso mi papá tiene que triturarle todo para que no sepa lo que come.

\- Pero si el pollo está tan rico.

El niño sonrió y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que Sebastian coincidía con su opinión.

\- Te vi ayer con él desde la ventana. ¿Eres amigo de mi papá? Estaba muy cansado cuando llegó, el tío Rob le ayudó a llegar hasta la cama. ¿Sabes que hace deporte todos los días?

El niño no le dio tiempo a decir nada, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa haciéndole gestos para que le siguiera. En algún momento desde que se había presentado y que le había reconocido al niño que le gustaba el pollo, se había ganado su confianza.

\- Papá dice que se entrena para jugar con nosotros, porque somos más fuertes que él, no se da cuenta que soy mayor y sé muchas cosas. No soy ya un niño pequeño como Becca que todavía cree en el monstruo del armario. Sé que papá está muy cansado por culpa de su trabajo.

Cuando Sebastian entró en la casa, su mente de periodista y la curiosidad le hizo fijarse en cada detalle del campo de batalla que era aquella casa. Era raro, pero se veía impoluta, complicado con tres niños viviendo allí, pero había miles de juguetes esparcidos por todo el suelo, algunos folios pintados y varios pares de zapatos diminutos que probablemente alguien no había querido ponerse al levantarse.

El niño que le hacía de guía parecía mucho más adulto y no aparentaba menos de diez años, hablaba como un pequeño adulto, preocupado por un padre que no llegaba a todo e intentaba disimular frente a un niño demasiado inteligente o que había crecido demasiado rápido.

\- El tío Robert y el tío Mark, están aquí ayudando todo lo que pueden, pero papá es muy orgulloso, o eso dice, aunque no se muy bien lo que eso significa. – El niño se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta hacia Sebastian. - ¿Es orgulloso la palabra? No quiere pedirles ayuda, ¿A ti te ha pedido ayuda? ¿Por eso fue a verte? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Siguieron caminando hasta entrar en el salón, la casa era mucho más grande que ninguno de los apartamentos en los que había vivido en algún momento de su vida. Su primera casa en Rumanía apenas la recordaba; todos sus recuerdos de infancia estaban unidos a un apartamento en New Jersey, dos habitaciones un pequeño salón comido en su mitad por una cocina. Todo lo que su madre podía pagar con su pequeño sueldo.

Su apartamento de ahora no era mucho más grande, pero para él solo era mucho más que suficiente. Por eso, encontrarse con aquella casa de dos plantas, con un enorme salón, una cocina bastante amplia y lo que imaginaba serían unos grandes dormitorios, uno para cada niño.

Al llegar al salón, Sebastian vio una niña sentada en una enorme alfombra de juegos decorada con personajes Disney dibujando o rallando unas hojas de papel con lápices de colores. De pronto, antes de que Sebastian pudiera contestar a la pregunta del niño más mayor, que casi había olvidado; por el pasillo apareció un niño vestido de vaquero perseguido por un Chris vestido con los pantalones de pijama y una camiseta llena de manchas, que cubría con un delantal, que no estaba en mejor estado. Cubría el pelo con un pañuelo rojo y negro, mientras hacía sonidos que parecían querer ser de un pirata.

Alcanzó al niño y lo volteó en el aire al grito de "Siiii, vaquero, ya puedes llamar a la caballería porque te he atrapado y serás prisionero del corsario negro interestelar".

El pequeño reía histérico y feliz, mientras intentaba liberarse del abrazo de su padre.

Cuando Chris levantó la cabeza se encontró con el hombre con el que había estado pensando toda la noche. Sus mejillas enrojecieron de golpe y dejó a Matt en el suelo y se pasó la mano por el pelo, en un vano intento de dejarlo decente.

Sebastian encontró esa visión adorable, y por un segundo se olvidó del tema de los tres niños, el novio enfadado y de las pocas horas que hacía que lo conocía. Tan solo vio unas gafas caídas sobre el puente de la nariz y una mancha de puré de patatas en la mandíbula.

Por más que intentó saludar, presentarse y decir porque estaba allí; aun cuando llevaba el mp3 en la mano, tan solo pudo sonreír como un estúpido. Se lamió el labio intentando buscar la mejor forma de decirle porque estaba en medio de su salón y carraspeó.

\- Sebastian. – Chris se quedó clavado en el sitio mirando al recién llegado

\- Sigo sin ser un acosador, tranquilo. Te dejaste el mp3 en mi casa ayer, se te debió caer cuando te tumbaste en el sofá. Venía a devolvértelo.

\- Oh gracias, ¿has venido a propósito, solo para eso? – Chris le hizo un gesto a su hijo mayor, que miraba al desconocido como si de un alienígena se tratara, para que volviera a la cocina mientras los otros dos pequeños, se arremolinaban junto a él. - No hacía falta, sinceramente ni me había dado cuenta que lo había perdido, solo lo uso cuando salgo a correr.

\- Ya veo que no pareces tener mucho tiempo para escuchar música.

"No me extraña." Pensó Sebastian al ver a los tres niños corretear alrededor de su padre, cada uno pidiendo una cosa, la niña lanzando grititos, su hermano mayor con unos coches que hacía correr por la pared y el mayor de todos mirándolo a él como si de un perro guardián, dispuesto a saltar sobre el extraño en cuanto hiciera un movimiento equivocado.

Con lo difícil que le resultaba a él mismo gestionar su propia vida en solitario, no podía imaginarse como aquel padre de tres podía seguir siendo una persona cuerda, aunque desde luego no le sorprendía que se hubiera desmayado el día anterior

\- ¿De verdad que solo has venido para devolverme esto? – Repitió Chris. – Podrías haberlo mandado por correo, no deberías haberte tomado tantas molestias.

\- No es nada, pasaba por aquí.

Sebastian prefirió no pensar si la mentira era lo bastante creíble. Desde luego aquella zona no le pillaba cerca de casa, tampoco del trabajo y pronto llegaría tarde a la cita que tenía con el muchacho al que tenía que hacerle la entrevista

Chris cogió en brazos a Rebecca y fue hasta la cocina seguido por sus dos hijos mayores, como si del flautista de Hamelyn se tratara. Sebastian le siguió sin dejar de mirarle.

\- No me lo creo, has venido a posta. – Chris miró ligeramente por encima de su hombro, para ver si Sebastian le seguía y ocultó una sonrisa juguetona al ver que estaba allí, hacía mucho que conocía un adulto y mucho también desde que alguien se interesaba por él de alguna forma. - Nadie pasa por este barrio porque sí si no vive. Como habrás podido comprobar, son casas viejas, la zona está muy devaluada. Tenías que haberla visto cuando mi mujer... cuando Emily y yo la compramos, era otra cosa, parecía el futuro. Ahora, la gente está deseando marcharse de aquí, te aseguro que si pudiera hacerlo, yo sería el primero el meter a mis hijos en el coche y marcharme a otro lado, incluso un bonito apartamento sería perfecto. Bueno, ya que estás aquí, supongo que es la hora de las presentaciones. Esta señorita de aquí, es Rebecca y tiene ya dos años. – La niña escondió la cara contra el pecho de su padre y lanzó una risita. - Es un poco tímida con los extraños al principio, pero luego no habrá modo de que te la quites de encima, el vaquero que tienes a tu lado es Matt, tiene cuatro años.

\- Tengo casi cinco años. - Dijo el niño ofendido por la equivocación de su padre.

\- Es verdad, casi cinco años. – Le revolvió el pelo y el niño salió corriendo disparando al aire sus pistolas de juguete. - y el muchacho que te ha abierto la puerta, sin preguntarme, - El niño se ruborizó y se mordió el labio en un gesto igual al que Sebastian había visto hacer a padre, avergonzado por su comportamiento. - Es Michael. Chicos os presento a un amigo que me echó una mano ayer, se llama Sebastian.

Los dos niños le saludaron amistosamente, pero Rebeca continuando con sus vergüenzas se tapó el rostro con las manos.

Sebastian todavía no se podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Nada más ver pasar corriendo a Chris se había fijado en él. Era atractivo, muy guapo en realidad, rubio, atlético, hombros anchos y cintura estrecha, ojos azules y sonrisa de escándalo, justo su tipo.

Pero no podía ser todo perfecto, así que no solo resultaba tener pareja, alguien mayor y responsable, sino que además su nombre ideal tenía tres hijos, no uno, tres hijos, adorables por otro lado, que suponían gran parte de su vida. No debía tener más que un par de años más que él y era un responsable padre de familia, mientras que Sebastian ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a terminar de pagar el coche y el apartamento y acababa de terminar la carrera.

Sin duda, Chris era un hombre que había pasado por mucho, aunque se le veía totalmente inseguro. Sebastian miró a Rebeca en los brazos de su padre, que ahora lo miraba con curiosidad intentando parecer discreta, le sacó la lengua y la niña con una sonrisilla vergonzosa ocultó de nuevo el rostro en el hombro de Chris.

Cuando regresó a la realidad, tenía una cerveza delante de sus ojos.

\- Sé que no es lo mismo que tomarla en un bar, después del trabajo, pero como comprenderás no sé cuándo tendré un rato libre con estos tres bichillos pegados siempre a mí. - La sonrisa en el rostro de Chris se iluminó al hablar de los pequeños.

\- No pasa nada. Así que es cierto que tienes tres niños.

Sebastian no recordaba haber hecho una pregunta más estúpida en toda su vida, sobretodo cuando lo que realmente quería preguntar era si el hombre al que había visto la noche anterior, era su pareja ahora. Claro que tenía tres hijos, los tenía delante, se los había presentado. Si quería sonar como un completo imbécil lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Sin atreverse a decir nada, ni casi sin poder mirarle directamente, le siguió a la cocina, donde Chris estaba preparando la comida para los niños y una pizza se calentaba en el horno. Seguramente una pizza congelada era una comida muy normal para él.

\- ¿Y su madre, quiero decir tu esposa, está trabajando supongo? - Chris se detuvo en seco, sus hombros se tensaron y apretó los puños con fuerza. Sebastian se dio cuenta que dejaba de respirar durante un momento, como si le hubieran atravesado el corazón. - Lo siento, no quería... me he metido donde no debía ¿verdad? Además ayer dijiste... joder, lo siento.

De haber podido, habría salido corriendo ya. Había metido la pata, quería saber más sobre Chris y se había pasado. A veces olvidaba que no podía comportarse siempre como un periodista que hacía cualquier cosa por sacer la información que necesitaba. Dio un paso hacia delante, levantó la mano, pero no llegó a tocarle ¿Qué iba a hacer, darle la mano o palmearle el hombro?

Mentalmente se dio una bofetada, eso le hizo sentir mucho mejor consigo mismo.

\- No te preocupes, supongo que todavía no me he hecho a la idea, más que nada por los niños, son los que peor lo están pasando. –

Chris respiró con fuerza, relajó el cuerpo y siguió ocupándose de la comida de sus hijos sin darse la vuelta, pero a Sebastian no le hizo falta para saber que estaba mintiendo. Probablemente era cierto que la situación les estaba afectando mucho a los niños, pero él, como marido, como padre, todavía no lo había superado.

Finalmente y un poco más tranquilo ahora, Chris se dio la vuelta un momento y se aseguró que ninguno de los niños estuviera cerca.

\- Mi mujer me abandonó hace un año. Me dejó solo con los niños y desde entonces no he vuelto a saber nada de ella. A veces pienso que no quería irse, que le ocurrió algo terrible y que no tuvo tiempo de decirme nada.

\- ¿Te abandonó y te dejó solocon los tres niños? ¿Qué clase de madre... de esposa hace eso? - Chris apretó los labios, de nuevo no era la pregunta más acertada, definitivamente, Sebastian tenía que aprender a pensar las cosas antes de decirlas. Su madre siempre le había dicho que era demasiado directo; su jefe por otro lado, le decía que eso le haría un estupendo periodista. De alguna forma sentía que su vida persona y profesional, no estaban destinadas a llevarse bien– Joder, lo siento, es lo malo de ser periodista, analizo todo, busco las explicaciones y sinceramente no veo como una mujer pueda abandonar a sus tres hijos, por mucho que no te... - Por más que lo deseó la tierra no se abrió bajo sus pies. - ¿Cuántas veces puedo pedirte perdón antes de que me eches de tu casa?

\- No te preocupes.

Chris se echó a reír; con una carcajada tierna y sincera. No tenía muchas ganas de reír, lo más seguro era que hacía mucho que tan solo sus hijos le hacían sentir feliz.

En cuanto sonó el timbre del horno y la olla que había puesto en el fuego comenzó a hervir, volvió a sus quehaceres, con una sonrisa triste dibujada en sus labios.

\- No has dicho nada que no sepa, en realidad. Si, Emily dejó de quererme, supongo, un día mi mujer no tenía motivos para seguir a mi lado y se marchó; recuerdo que dijo que ralentizaba su progreso personal en la vida. No dio más explicaciones y lo cierto es que todavía no entiendo lo que quiso decir con eso.

\- Lo siento, de verdad. – Sebastian se echó a reír y se apoyó en la encimera, mientras aprovechaba para pensar que decir a continuación bebiendo un trago de cerveza. – Te seré sincero, ayer cuando te traje a casa y vi a ese tío en la puerta... - Se echó a reír y se mordió el labio nervioso. – Creía que era tu novio, tu pareja... menuda idea ¿no?

Menuda idea... el pobre Chris había sido abandonado por su esposa, se había quedado solo con tres niños y él pensando que de pronto era gay, que tenía novio, que... había pensado tantas cosas y ahora se daba cuenta que alguien como Chris no tenía tiempo de pensar en ciertas cosas.

\- ¿Creías que era gay?

\- ¿Papá es gay? – Los dos se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con Michael, sin saber desde cuando estaba escuchando su conversación. - ¿Papá, tienes novio? ¿Es Sebastian tu novio?

\- No... papá... no tengo novio... no soy gay... - Chris se agachó y colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros del niño. – No puedo decir que algún día no pueda enamorarme de otro hombre, pero por el momento no es así.

El niño miró fijamente a su padre durante un momento, como si estuviera recapacitando sobre sus palabras, para luego simplemente asentir, sonreírle y darse la vuelta hacia el salón.

Chris se puso en pie, pensado que con tantas interrupciones no iba a acabar nunca de preparar la comida. Sebastian había palidecido de golpe y eso le hizo echarse a reír de nuevo, parecía un niño avergonzado porque su padre le había pillado comiendo del bote de las galletas o como el adulto que le descubre a un niño que Santa Claus son los padres.

\- Eh, tranquilo, no pasa nada, los niños se dan cuenta de todo. No te puedes imaginar las veces que he intentado ocultarles mi tristeza, pero ellos lo perciben. Sin embargo también lo aceptan todo rápidamente, seguro que cuando se vaya a dormir Michael ya no se acuerda. ¿Has dicho que eres periodista?

\- Si bueno, el jefe todavía me tiene haciendo fotocopias la mayor parte del tiempo, pero al menos estoy haciendo lo que me gusta. Esta tarde voy a hacer una entrevista. Será mi primera entrevista.

\- Si te conociera un poco mejor diría que estás emocionado con esa entrevista.

El periodista asintió.

Tras decir eso, Chris le indicó que se sentara a la mesa de la cocina e hizo lo mismo. Aunque no estaba acostumbrado a recibir gente en casa, comenzaba a sentirse bastante cómodo con Sebastian. No se sentía incómodo entre niños, no quería sacar más información sobre su desdichada vida después de la separación y por lo menos, le estaba haciendo pasar un rato bastante agradable. Se le veía tan inocente, tan dulce. Era impulsivo, tal vez demasiado, pero también eso le hacía un ser encantador.

Le gustaba su acercamiento a los niños, dejando distancia para que fueran sus hijos, si querían, los que se acercaran a él. Aún así se le veía algo incómodo, tal vez por los críos, vez por la conversación, tal vez porque había pensado que fuera gay. De cualquier manera, le gustaba su cercanía, su naturalidad y la tranquilidad con la que lo miraba. Deseaba conocerlo mejor.

\- No se, a lo mejor ni siquiera la publican, se trata de un muchacho, veinte años, casi llegó a ser una estrella del baile y de pronto, su corazón deja de funcionar y necesita un transplante. No le volvieron a ver porque sus padres lo metieron en una burbuja para evitar que le pasara nada. Tal vez a mi jefe le parezca demasiado melodrama.

\- Si no es en esta ocasión, ya tendrás tu oportunidad. Estoy seguro que serás un periodista excelente, casi has conseguido que te cuente toda mi vida... aunque todavía hay mucho que no le he contado a nadie. – Chris sonrió, aunque a Sebastian no le pasó desapercibido como se oscurecían los ojos con una densa sombra. De pronto lanzó una carcajada. – Ahora que lo pienso, con la historia de mi vida tendrías para un folletín.

\- Me gusta tu espíritu. – Dijo Sebastian después de terminar de beber su cerveza y miró la hora en su móvil. - Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de marcharme, tendrás mucho que hacer. – Estaba convencido de ello; la sola idea de tener que tener la vida diaria de Chris, con sus tres hijos, le estaba dando vértigo. - Y seguro que a tu "amigo" no le hace demasiada gracia verme por aquí, no después de cómo me miró ayer.

\- ¿Te refieres a Robert? - De nuevo Chris se echó a reír. - No es mi novio. Es mi mejor amigo, sí, el tío gruñón de los niños, el que les consiente todo. Él y Mark, su marido, cuidan de los niños cuando yo no puedo hacerlo porque tengo que trabajar.

Sebastian aguantó la enorme sonrisa que estaba a punto de dibujarse en sus labios. Chris no tenía novio, el tío que había visto la noche anterior era un amigo, alguien de confianza, pero no su novio. Eso tampoco quería decir que a Chris le gustaran los hombres, ni que fuera a interesarse por él en algún momento, pero al menos, mientras estuviera soltero, tenía una pequeña oportunidad.

\- ¿Entonces no tienes a nadie? ¡Mierda! – Definitivamente, cuando estaba cerca de Chris, no sabía hablar, su cerebro entraba en cortocircuito. - Quiero decir ¿Qué no tienes pareja desde lo de tu mujer?

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a comer? Si quieres que hable de mi, la historia va a ser largar, así que no se, a lo mejor sigues aquí para cenar. – Sebastian se preguntó si la forma de esquivar respuestas, era porque Chris no quería contestar o no sabía como hacerlo. - La verdad es que me parece lo menos que puedo ofrecerte, después de venir hasta aquí solo para traer mi viejo MP3 y después de lo de ayer, claro. - Terminó diciendo en voz baja.

Sebastian terminó por aceptar que si quería saber un poco más sobre Chris, iba a necesitar unas cuantas horas por delante.

\- No se, no creo sea buena idea, los niños no me conocen, se van a sentir muy incómodos teniendo por aquí a un extraño.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, no te preocupes por ellos, en cuanto pases cinco minutos jugando y hablando su idioma, estarás tirado por el suelo con los tres encima de ti... literalmente, pateándote. Vamos, quédate ayer dije que quería invitarte a tomar algo por ayudarme, supongo que después de todo pasar un día en mi casa será lo más parecido.

\- Bueno, - Sebastian no iba a negarse que tenía muchas ganas de seguir conocimiento a Chris, que dejara de ser un desconocido. - si no es mucho trastorno para ti.

\- Perfecto entonces. Dime que prefieres, ¿hamburguesas o un delicioso puré de verduras? A Rebeca le encantan.

\- La hamburguesa está bien.

El timbre sonó justo en ese momento.

\- Justo a tiempo. - Chris se limpió las manos en un trapo de cocina y fue hasta la puerta. - Además podrás conocer a Robert como es debido y a Mark también, les he invitado a comer. Pasaremos la tarde con los niños y después de cenar se quedaran con los chicos, porque me han llamado para hacer un trabajillo de vigilante de seguridad esta noche.

\- Algo me dice que a Robert no le va a gustar mi presencia aquí.

\- Son mis dos mejores amigos y Chris no es tan malo como parece, solo se preocupa por mi y por mis hijos.

Abrió la puerta y Sebastian vio que se abrazaba a dos hombres, a uno lo había visto el día anterior, el otro era un completo desconocido para él.

Como si dispusiera de un radar para extraños en la casa, Robert giró la mirada hacia la cocina y miró a Sebastian. La misma expresión fría y dura del día anterior hizo estremecerse al periodista. Se acercó a él sin apartar los ojos azules de Sebastian, incluso siendo un poco más bajito que él le daba miedo. El otro hombre también se acercó, pero al menos no le miraba como Chris. Casi le hacía gracia ver como ejercían del poli bueno y el poli malo.

\- Chicos, os presento a Sebastian. Le conocí ayer.

\- ¿Cuándo te perdiste? - Preguntó Robert, con tono desconfiado por el extraño en la casa, dándose la vuelta por fin hacia Chris.

¿Perderse? Se preguntó Sebastian, no era eso lo que había ocurrido. ¿Por qué no le había contado Chris realmente a sus amigos lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué no contarle sobre el desmayo y decirle que le había ayudado? Sin embargo, seguía siendo el desconocido en la casa, no dijo nada y esperó.

\- Si, cuando me perdí.

\- Mira que eres despistado muchacho, algún día perderás la cabeza y no te enterarás. – Robert le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Chris, no creía una sola palabra, pero hizo como si nada. - Así que este es quien te trajo de vuelta a casa Caperucita. - Volvió a mirar a Sebastian, pero esta vez alargó la mano hacia él y relajó su mirada. - Supongo que debería darte las gracias por desviarte y traer a nuestro chico de vuelta. Mark y yo queremos tener niños, pero los tres bichos de esta casa son de Chris. Gracias. Supongo que ya te lo habrán dicho, pero este es Mark, mi marido.

El otro hombre saludó también a Sebastian.

\- Bueno, pues voy a ir preparando la mesa. Robert, Mark; ya sabéis lo que os toca ¿verdad?

Chris hizo un gesto militar con la mano.

\- Si señor. Entretener a los niños, jugar por la tarde, baño, cena y cama. - Mark le siguió al salón, donde los niños les saludaron entre risas. – Aunque hoy tenemos un chico en prácticas para echarnos una mano.

Sin decir nada más, la pareja fue al salón y los niños echaron a correr mientras reían.

\- ¿Qué es eso de que te perdiste? - Preguntó Sebastian en susurros, mientras Chris preparaba la sartén para las hamburguesas. - ¿No les has dicho que te desmayaste?

Chris se dio la vuelta de golpe y miró al salón, temeroso de que sus amigos pudieran haber escuchado a Sebastian.

\- No fue un desmayo, no seas exagerado, había descansado poco por la noche y apenas había desayunado. - Sebastian abrió la boca pero Chris no le permitió decir nada. - Y no se te ocurra decirles nada, porque no me desmayé, solo... me desvanecí un momento nada más.

\- Se lo que vi, te llevé a casa casi inconsciente y tardaste unos minutos en despertar por completo. Se que la vida que llevas es estresante con los niños la casa y todo lo demás y por eso deberías hablar con tus amigos, seguro que ellos te ayudan.

\- No. He dicho que no pasó nada. - Chris clavó los ojos en Sebastian y los mantuvo así hasta que Sebastian suspiró, pero continuo hablando con tono molesto. - No me conoces, así que no tienes derecho a decir que sabes como es mi vida.

Volvió a la sartén que ya estaba echando humo, casi tanto como él, echó las dos primeras piezas de carne y las vio freírse lentamente. Poco a poco se dio cuenta que acababa de ser el mayor imbécil posible, un completo gilipollas que se había cabreado por una realidad, que no se atrevía a compartir con sus mejores amigos y que Sebastian, todavía a su lado, que no dejaba de mirarle, no parecía tener intención de apartarse. En menos de veinticuatro horas, parecía haber demostrado ya que quería ayudarle y lo único que estaba haciendo era tratarle extremadamente mal.

\- Lo siento, - Comentó el periodista. - supongo que me he pasado, me gustaría ser tu amigo y se que no debería...

\- En realidad yo soy el que debería pedirte perdón. Tienes razón en todo, pero sabes que, soy un cobarde que no se atreve a decir a sus amigos que lo está pasando mal.

\- ¿Por qué?

Los dos hombres se miraron a los ojos, se trataban de los ojos más hermosos que Sebastian hubiera visto nunca, azules, intensos, antes duros, pero ahora parecían incluso temerosos y Sebastian sintió que Chris estaba a punto de contarle un gran secreto, algo que seguramente, ni Robert ni Mark sabían.

Para Chris mirar a ese extraño le hacía sentir que caía en un agujero muy profundo y que el estómago se le subía hasta la garganta. Jamás se había sentido así, ni con su mujer, con Emily, pese a haber sido muy felices, no eran los mismos sentimientos que le expresaban esos ojos castaños y vivos.

Nunca le había gustado un hombre, no porque sintiera ningún tipo de rechazo hacia la idea, sino porque jamás se había sentido atraído por ninguno. Pero Sebastian... ojalá el primer flechazo con Emily hubiera sido semejante, tan directo, hasta el punto de dejarle sin respiración durante un segundo y con la sensación de que las rodillas se le habían transformado en gelatina.

Que era lo que tenía Sebastian para hacerle sentir así, lo desconocía, pero estaba allí, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, en las manos que apoyaba tranquilas en la encimera, en todo su cuerpo, que ahora sin saber muy bien porque deseaba abrazar y en el que podría perderse. Se estremeció, atemorizado de sus propios sentimientos y dio un pequeño paso atrás, que afortunadamente para él, Sebastian no percibió al darse cuenta que estab a punto de quemar las hamburguesas.

\- ¿Cómo va la comida? - Mark había llegado a la cocina y el momento entre los dos terminó allí mismo.

*

Chris no recordaba haberlo pasado tan bien desde hacía meses. La comida había pasado sin que se diera cuenta, tuvo tiempo de acostarse un poco, pasó la mita de la tarde jugando con los niños y ahora la cena iba de maravilla.

Incluso Sebastian había demostrado tener buena mano con los niños, pese a notarse que se asustaba terriblemente cuando uno de ellos se le acercaba o cuando le pedía hacer un juego que desconocía. Rebeca le dio uno de sus adorados peluches y Sebastian se quedó mirándola como si le acabara de entregar un difícil problema de ingeniería.

\- Sólo quiere que lo guardes, no tiene una bomba dentro, tranquilo- dijo Chris sonriendo- adora los peluches, eso quiere decir que le has caído bien.

Así que el pobre Sebastian se pasó veinte minutos sujetando aquella ballena para que la niña no se enfadara, y Chris lo adoró por ello.

Cenaron y rieron, y sobre todo hablaron mucho. Chris no podía apartar los ojos de Sebastian, salvo para mirar su reloj.

A las doce tenía que estar en un bar para hacer un estúpido número de streptease para una despedida de soltera, del que no había hablado a nadie porque le avergonzaba demasiado.

Les había dicho a todos que el trabajo era de vigilante de seguridad nocturno en una empresa, incluso tenía en la puerta una bolsa con el uniforme, que había alquilado. Pero esperaba que no descubrieran jamás era que el uniforme era falso y tenía velcro a los lados.

Fue fácil engañarlos, Sebastian no tenía porqué desconfiar, Mark se alegraba sinceramente por él, e incluso brindó porque era un comienzo, y podrían llamarle de la misma empresa para otras noches. El único que sospechó un poco fue Robert, como siempre, que le cosió a preguntas, le conocía demasiado bien y desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para saber que no estaba siendo totalmente honesto, pero al final lo dejó pasar.

A las once y media, Chris tuvo que dar por terminada la velada con todo el dolor de su corazón porque se habría quedado toda la noche hablando con Sebastian. No sabía cuando, pero en algún momento Chris y Mark se habían retirado de la mesa y los habían dejado solos.

\- Vamos, yo te llevo.

\- No, en serio, está cerca – dijo horrorizado Chris, ante la idea de que descubriera lo que realmente iba a hacer, porque no le podía decir a Sebastian que le dejara en aquel bar.

\- Venga por favor, además tengo una proposición que hacerte- al ver como Chris enrojecía añadió- Una proposición de trabajo a la que espero no me digas que no

Al final Chris aceptó, intrigado esas últimas palabras.


	6. Chapter 6

Los primeros minutos en el coche, fueron tensos. Chris hizo todo lo posible para no mirar a Sebastian, no sabía lo que era, pero le hacía ponerse nervioso, nervioso como un adolescente durante la semana de los exámenes; como cuando se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera de alguna de las editoriales que le habían llamado para hacer una entrevista de trabajo. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo sentía una tremenda curiosidad por esa “proposición” de la que le había hablado el periodista y de la que aún no le había dicho nada.

\- Seguro que habías quedado y te he estropeado los planes. – Dijo por fin para romper el silencio que le estaba poniendo todavía más incómodo. - No tenías porque haberme traído.

\- No te preocupes, no tiene importancia. De todas formas era hora de irse y podía llevarte. Además, me encanta conducir, así que, para mi, es un placer llevarte donde necesites.

El silencio regresó, algo más tranquilo ahora y Chris aprovechó el momento para observar un momento a su chofer. Se le veía tan concentrado en la carretera, que tan solo podía ver su perfil.

En la universidad había hecho un curso sobre rasgos humanos y fisionomías del mundo para aprender a dibujar mejor a las personas.   
Sebastian tenía rasgos casi mediterráneos. Era algo más moreno de piel que él, aunque eso no era muy complicado. Además, sus ojos claros contrastaban con el color oscuro de su cabello y la fina barba que comenzaba a dibujarse sobre su barbilla y mejillas. Le parecía muy atractivo, para ser un hombre, para no haberse fijado nunca en un hombre, le gustaban sus manos, grandes, manos perfectamente cuidadas, de escritor. Se mantuvo un momento mirándolas y finalmente levantó la vista, para encontrarse con los ojos de Sebastian.

\- Me miras con curiosidad.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Dijo Chris con un sobresalto y se volvió a mirar a través de la ventanilla.

\- Que conozco esa mirada, es la misma que uso yo cuando me preparo un reportaje. Me estabas haciendo una radiografía. ¿Qué esperabas averiguar? Todavía no te fías de mi.

Chris se puso colorado casi de inmediato.

\- Claro que me fío… bueno sigues siendo un extraño que ha decidido llevarme al trabajo en medio de la noche.

\- ¿Lo ves? No te fías. Lo entiendo, tu lo has dicho, soy un extraño que te llevó a su casa y que ahora te lleva en coche y ni siquiera sabes cual es mi apellido. – Sebastian se echó a reír al ver que las mejillas de Chris se enrojecían todavía más. – Lo siento, veo que eres un tipo muy tímido. Vamos, dispara, pregunta todo lo que quieras saber de mi, todavía nos faltan unos minutos antes de llegar a nuestro destino.

Chris se lo tuvo que pensar antes de hablar, como si de un genio le estuviera ofreciendo los tres de seos de su lámpara maravillosa.

\- Dime una cosa, ¿tenías alguna cita? Seguro era mucho más guapo e interesante que yo y ahora le estás haciendo esperar.

\- Eres directo cuando quieres, me gusta. No había quedado con nadie, de verdad. Mi madre me llama para quedar más que cualquier otra persona. No se cómo serán las citas con mujeres, pero cuando se trata de quedar con un tío, o lo encuentras en un bar o no habrá forma de que acepte quedar contigo con dos días de adelanto.

Chris sonrió para si mismo. Estaba convencido de que los hombres no eran lo suyo, por mucho que el periodista le pareciera un hombre realmente guapo, pero una parte de si mismo, de su orgullo personal se sintió feliz al saber que había llamado la atención de Sebastian.

\- Bueno, si al menos no te estropeado el día entre hacerme de mensajero, las molestias de mis hijos y ahora traerle, entonces me siento un poco mejor.

Sebastian asintió, con la mirada fija en la carretara.

\- El caso es que quería comentarte una cosa.

\- Ah si, tu proposición. Espero que no sea nada indecente. – ¿De verdad Chris había dicho eso? No sabía como se atrevido a decir una cosa así, tan sólo esperaba que la vergüenza no se notara mucho en su rostro.

\- Nada de eso. – De nuevo Sebastian dejó salir una encantadora carcajada. - Es algo profesional. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que soy periodista?

\- Si, claro.

\- Bueno, todavía soy poco más que un becario en la redacción, ya te lo he dicho; pero me vendría muy bien tener una buena historia para conseguir que mi jefe se decida a confiar en mi. – Chris lo escuchaba en silencio, sin saber a donde quería ir a parar, ahora la carretera no le importaba demasiado, Sebastian tenía toda su atención. – Quiero que tú seas mi historia.

Chris sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho al escuchar aquello y sin darse cuenta, apoyó una mano en el salpicadero, como si necesitara un modo para no perder el equilibrio. Se agarró al cinturón de seguridad y clavó su mirada de Sebastian.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo finalmente, como una única respuesta inteligente.

Sebastian se echó a reír y Chris, en lugar de sentirse ofendido y pensar que le estaba tomando el pelo, tan solo pudo pensar que era un auténtico encanto y que aquella risa le hacía parecer un niño, un niño muy hermoso.

\- No estoy desvariando, te lo aseguro. Tú sólo escúchame antes de pensar que se trata de una locura. Eres un tío increíble Chris, te he visto con tus hijos y haces que los niños sean felices, les mantienes apartados de los problemas y te desvives por ellos hasta cuando desearías tirarte a la cama y no levantarte hasta el día siguiente. Quiero ayudarte a encontrar un trabajo estable y para esto tengo que hacer tu historia visible.

\- Sebastian, gracias pero, pero no creo que encuentres nada para mi en un periódico y desde luego no pienso que una historia como la mía pueda resultar interesante para ningún lector de un periódico medianamente importante.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? En el mundo en el que vivimos, todos deberían saber que todavía hay héroes anónimos, fuera de los comics, que no pueden volar y no tienen superfuerza, pero que tienen el mayor superpoder de todos…- 

Sebastian se sonrojó al darse cuenta como lo observaba Chris, con los ojos azules muy abiertos, puestos en él con tanta intensidad que parecía que iba a atravesarlo en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Y cuál es mi poder? – Chris se mordió el labio mientras esperaba la respuesta.

\- El amor que tienes por tus hijos y por la gente que te importa. Se que casi no te conozco pero se que lo darías todo por tus hijos sin dudarlo. También por Mark y Robert– Chris sonrió casi avergonzado. – Precisamente por eso, quiero que la gente conozca tu historia, que sepa quién eres y que es lo que haces día a día, seguro que alguien se interesa por ti.

\- Sebastian, no se… no creo que a nadie le interese la historia de un fracasado como yo, abandonado por su mujer, con tres criaturas y sin trabajo que tiene que dedicarse a… - Casi lo dijo, pero consiguió evitarlo. – Bueno ya sabes a lo que me dedico, ser guardia de seguridad no es glamouroso. No quiero que tu jefe se ría de ti por hablarle de un completo desastre como yo.

Sebastian apretó las manos contra el volante, menos mal que ya estaba aparcando. Lo hizo en pocos segundos y se volvió hacia Chris.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de ti mismo? No eres ningún fracasado. Eres el tío con el corazón más grande que he visto nunca y eso que te acabo de conocer. Te desvives para que tus niños sean felices y te aseguro que lo se. Son felices Chris y es todo gracias a ti.

Había algo en las palabras del periodista, que casi hizo que Chris preguntara cual era su historia, pero una vez más, el pudor no se lo permitió.

No fue hasta ese momento, que Sebastian se dio cuenta que tenía un problema. Le gustaba, no lo iba a negar, Chris le gustaba y deseaba abrazarlo más que nada en el mundo, sentirlo cerca, reconfortarle y hacerle ver que era el mejor padre que cualquier niño pudiera desear.

Deseaba hacerle sentir bien.

Pero se quedó donde estaba, tenso, con la mirada en el volante y las manos agarrotadas, escuchando su corazón, latiendo demasiado fuerte. Si se daba la vuelta, no podría contenerse, lo abrazaría, porque sabía que Chris necesitaba un buen abrazo y eso era lo último que quería en ese momento, no ser capaz de controlarse y hacer lo que su instinto le reclamaba.

De repente y para su mayor perdición, la mano de Chris se posó en sus rodillas, eso no ayudaba nada. Cerró los ojos y trató de respirar todo lo tranquilo que pudo, que no era mucho en ese momento.

\- Sebastian… no se por qué haces esto, cuando nos acabamos de conocer. ¿De verdad te ayudaría para el trabajo hacer este reportaje? Pero te aseguro que no tengo mucho que contar.

\- Ya lo estás haciendo otra vez. Aceptas el reportaje por mi, cuando soy el que te he dicho que te quiero ayudar a ti.

\- Sebastian.

-No, seguro que tus amigos estarán de acuerdo conmigo en esto. No estás solo, tienes gente a tu alrededor que te quiere y desea ayudarte. Deja que lo hagamos… que lo hagan.

\- No me conoces.

\- No me hace falta. Eres lo más importante para esos niños y ellos son tu vida, ¿Crees que necesito algo más para querer echarte una mano? Se que somos prácticamente unos desconocidos y que no tienes porque fiarte de mi. Pero lo digo en serio, quiero ayudarte y estoy seguro que este artículo podría hacerlo.

Durante un momento se quedaron en silencio, sus miradas parecían haberse quedado enganchadas; algo acababa de ocurrir, una unión, un momento en el que sus almas parecían haberse tocado, aunque ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta de verdad. 

Chris jamás se había sentido atraído por un hombre, pero lo que sentía en ese momento era mucho más que simple atracción. Sebastian era diferente al resto del mundo; le daba ganas de quedarse en el coche con él, hablar durante horas, conocerle mejor y tal vez, al final… se sentía extrañamente embriagado y atontado como para saber lo que podía pasar al final.

Sebastian pensaba igual, quería conocerle, pero lo que más deseaba en ese instante, era besar aquellos labios entreabiertos que llevaban llamándole desde el día anterior. Daría lo que fuera por conseguir introducirse en ellos, lamerlos, comérselos, todo parecía poco cuando tenía ese copiloto en el coche.

De repente, el móvil de Chris comenzó sonar y ambos dieron un respingo sobresaltados.

\- Es la alarma, llego tarde al trabajo.

\- ¿Ya te vas? Ni siquiera me has contestado. ¿Qué te parece la idea del reportaje?

Chris sonrió y Sebastian se sintió mareado ¿Cómo podía tener una sonrisa tan bonita?

\- Deja que lo piense y te llamo mañana. - Se bajó del coche tras coger la bolsa del asiento trasero. Sebastian observó todos sus movimientos y se paró un segundo a observar su magnífico trasero, enfundado en unos vaqueros que le quedaba estupendamente bien y que se removía para agarrar la bolsa. – Gracias por todo.

*

Chris caminó durante un buen trecho desde donde le había dejado Sebastian, la zona empresarial, hasta la zona de bares donde realmente tenía su trabajo aquella noche. Pero agradeció la brisa fresca de la madrugada porque eso le dio tiempo a despejarse y a pensar un poco en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No era la primera vez, no era el primer show que Frank le conseguía, pero de algún modo aquella noche se sentía especialmente incómodo.

Entró por la puerta de atrás, tal y como he había dicho Frank. Un chico mucho más joven que él le dijo que podía cambiarse en un pequeño almacén lleno de botellas, que olía a cerrado, por donde no dejaba de pasar gente, pero que estaba a la vista de todo el mundo. Cuando le preguntó si no había un sitio con algo más de privacidad, el chico se fue riendo diciendo algo asó como “novatos, se lo va a comer”.

Una vez vestido con el uniforme, esperó detrás del escenario, mirando cómo lo hacían otros chicos jovencitos y algunos tipos más maduros y tratando de memorizar algún movimiento. Pero cuando por la megafonía alguien presentó a “Jasón el vigilante con trompa de elefante” el poco orgullo que le quedaba, desapareció casi de inmediato y se quedó totalmente en blanco.

Salió al escenario empujado, sin saber muy bien por quién. No podía escuchar si la música había empezado ya, porque los gritos de las chicas de las dos despedidas de soltera no le dejaban ir, así que empezó a bailar desacompasado y colorado como si una repentina fiebre se hubiera apoderado de él. 

Lo primero que hizo fue perder la porra, que resbaló por sus sudorosas manos. Aunque poco a poco le fue cogiendo el truco, al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que si se acercaba más a las chicas y dejaba que le manosearan, por muy incómodo eso le hiciera sentir, le dejarían más dinero; aunque eso, claro significara sentirse como un juguete sexual de mujeres fuera de si.

Cuando terminó la canción Chris tenía un fajo de billetes en una mano y sólo un tanga rojo encima, que apenas cubría lo mínimo indispensable, de un color tan rojo como su cara. 

Por mucho que las mujeres que le rodeaban, que ahora rondaban la veintena, insistieron no consintió en quitárselo. Así que sonrió forzadamente, saludo y salió del escenario todo lo dignamente que su vergüenza y el tanga rojo le permitieron.

Al volver a casa, y una vez pasado el mal trabajo, se sentía fatal, pero sobretodo se sentía sucio y utilizado. No podía quitarse de la cabeza las risas de todas esas mujeres y sus horribles comentarios, estaban hablando de un ser humano por dios y lo habían tratado como un objeto.

Cerró la puerta de casa y se apoyó en ella. Apretó los ojos, esperando despertarse en su cama y que todo hubiera sido un terrible sueño. Pero no, cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, seguía en el mismo sitio, con la bolsa de deporte en la mano y la sensación de ser la persona más despreciable del mundo. No se podía hacer una idea de lo que dirían sus hijos si algún día se enteraban de lo que había tenido que hacer por ellos. No, nunca se enteraría.

Subió a sus habitaciones, quería verlos antes de irse a dormir y recordarse porque estaba haciendo en ridículo de esa forma. Entró primero en la habitación de Rebeca, la niña dormía tranquilamente, agarrada a su ardilla de peluche. Luego a la de Matt y recordó que durante la cena les había dicho a todos que quería ser maestro como su tío y Chris, henchido de orgullo dijo que haría todo lo posible para que cumpliera su sueño. Sonrió, recordaban lo mal que le había sentado a Robertque el niño no le mencionara.

\- Yo también soy profesor.- Dijo su amigo mosqueado.

\- Hace mucho que no das clases, Rob, el mismo que llevas siendo el mandamás del hospital en vanguardia de la ciudad, no se puede tener todo. 

Finalmente, entró en el cuarto de Michael; el niño estaba despierto y lo miraba mientras se dirigía al borde de la cama.

\- ¿Se puede saber porque no estás dormido todavía?

\- Quería esperarte, me gusta saber que ya estás en casa.- Chris besó la cabeza del niño, se estaba convirtiendo en todo un hombre, tal vez demasiado rápido. - A veces tengo miedo que tú también te vayas como mamá.

\- Yo jamás me iría sin vosotros a ninguna parte. ¿Lo sabes verdad?- El niño asintió en silencio y abrazó a su padre. - Os quiero mucho a los tres, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

\- Yo también te quiero mucho papá. ¿Sabes? Hoy he metido a Matt en la cama, no quería dormirse, pero le he dicho que para ser un chico grande como tu tenemos que dormir mucho.- Chris sonrió al ver que pese a todo lo que había ocurrido, Michael ya era un gran chico y estaba aprendiendo a ser un gran hermano mayor. - Los dos queremos ser como tú.

\- ¿Altos y guapos?

\- Buenos, como tu.

Tuvo que contener las lágrimas. Ahora se daba cuenta que todos los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo por los chicos, merecían la pena. 

\- Venga, que ya es muy tarde y hay que dormir, o si no mañana te dormirás en clase.

Michael le dio un beso a su padre y se tumbó de nuevo, esperando a que Chris lo arropara como cuando era más pequeño. Le dio un nuevo beso y esperó a verle cerrar los ojos.

Lo dejó dormir tranquilo y volvió de nuevo al piso de abajo, necesitaba un trago para olvidar lo jodida que había sido la noche; fue directamente al mueble bar y cogió la botella de whiskey.

Cogió el móvil, estaba tentado de llamar a Sebastian y pedirle perdón por haber saltado así mientras preparaban la cena, por no haberle dado una respuesta y por ser el único que no tenía confianza en si mismo.   
Tenía tantas cosas encima que lo había pagado con quien no debía. Además estaba esa oferta de trabajo, seguramente su jefe dijera que era una tontería, pero había sido todo un detalle por parte del castaño, al fin y al cabo era casi un completo desconocido.

\- ¿Qué tal la ronda? Vuelves pronto.   
Sobresaltado, Chris se dio la vuelta. Robert estaba en la puerta de la cocina, los brazos cruzados contra el pecho, despeinado, recién levantado, pero con la expresión de no haberse dormido todavía.

\- ¿Qué haces levantado? Es muy tarde.

\- No me trates como a uno de tus hijos, que no me la das.- Chris se acercó a la encimera y se preparó otro vaso. - ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Vamos Chris, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y las cosas no me cuadran. Si estuvieras trabajando como vigilante de seguridad, no estarías aquí hasta las siete de la mañana y no son más que las cuatro. Además, ¿Tu de vigilante de seguridad? No cuela, lo siento amigo mío pero no cuela. Así que vamos ya estás cantando.

Chris miró a su amigo, era cierto, no podía mentirle, pero si que podía contarle una media verdad.

\- Vale tu ganas, no estoy trabajando de vigilante, en realidad no estoy trabajando en ningún sitio fijo.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Que estoy haciendo chapuzas por ahí y una de ellas era arreglar lo que un capullo había roto en su casa, haciendo una fiesta cuando su mujer no estaba. Necesitaba que alguien se lo arreglara eta noche sin falta, porque su mujer regresaba mañana.

\- Chris…

\- Lo se, lo se, pero que quieres, mis hijos necesitan una vida y no puedo decirles que papá no les puede comprar una nueva mochila para el cole porque no tiene dinero.

\- ¿Y porque no nos lo pides a nosotros? – Chris bebió un largo trago de su vaso. – Joder Chris somos tus amigos, queremos ayudarte.

\- Lo se, pero me conoces, no puedo, soy un tío orgulloso.

\- A la mierda con tu orgullo; si te vieras como te vemos nosotros, estás acabando con tus energías y llegará un momento que no podrás seguir adelante.

Chris recordó en ese momento el desmayo en casa de Sebastian, su cuerpo se lo estaba avisando, pero por lo menos su amigo todavía no sabía a lo que se dedicaba en realidad, entonces si que se cabrearía y bien.

\- Sebastian me ha ofrecido un trabajo, quiere venderle a su jefe un reportaje con mi historia, los niños, el abandono de Daneel, algo de unos “héroes anónimos o algo así.” Dice que me pagarán, no será mucho, pero bueno.

\- No me parece una mala idea y Chris por favor, si necesitas ayuda, pídela; eres lo más parecido que tengo ahora mismo a un hermano pequeño y verte sufrir no me gusta nada. Pide lo que necesites por favor, pídelo.

*

Tom casi se había quedado dormido en el incómodo asiento de la sala de espera del hospital cuando alguien apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y le despejó por completo. 

Estaba siendo el día más largo de toda su vida y no estaba seguro poder superar la culpa jamás. Como había permitido que aquello ocurriera, era algo que todavía no era capaz de comprender. 

\- Señor Hiddleston. – Le dijo un joven enfermero que n de is tener más veinticinco años, aunque las ojeras eran tan profundas que aparentaba más edad. – Hemos estabilizado a su hijo. 

\- Tom no es mi hijo, es mi sobrino. – Adoraba que pensaran que el chico era su hijo, siempre habían dicho que se parecía mucho a él. - ¿Cómo está? 

\- Agotado y débil, pero el doctor Hemsworth dice que el peligro ha pasado por el momento. 

\- ¿Por el momento? Quiero decir, ¿Puedo verle? 

\- Lo vamos a mantener esta noche en observación en la UCI para evitar nuevos sustos con su corazón. 

Tom apretó los puños contra sus rodillas hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos. 

Ahora tenía que coger el teléfono y llamar a su hermana. ¿Cómo decirle que a la primera oportunidad había hecho que su hijo acabará en el corazón por un fallo cardíaco? Lo iba a matar, si no se suicidaba el primero. 

No podía quitarse de la cabeza la voce Cilla de su sobrino. “Tío, no me encuentro bien, me duele el pecho.”

Casi tembló al recordar su cuerpo desploman dose sobre él y si no hubiera estado solo en medio del hospital, se habría echado a llorar. 

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? 

Levantó la vista, el enfermero seguía ahí. Tenía un par de ojos bonitos, verdes, intensos que desbordaba empatía.

\- No… quiero decir si. Me siento un tio horrible e irresponsable por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. 

\- Si lo desea, le puedo decir al doctor Hemsworth que venga a hablar con usted. Seguramente que sus palabras le tranquilizan. 

Tom río nervioso. Se pasó una mano por el cabello oscuro y ondulado y se recolocó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz. 

Si algo le iba a hacer sentir el medico de su sobrino, no era precisamente tranquilo. Si ese hombre supiera que era su tipo ideal, el principal protagonista de sus fantasías, probablemente no querría hablar con él. Pero por el bienestar de su sobrino haría un esfuerzo. 

Un enorme rubio de casi dos metros, brazos musculosos, perfectamente afeitado y unos preciosos ojos azules, apareció en la puerta de la sala como si ya supiera que le iban a llamar. 

Chris, Chris Hemsworth, el hombre ideal del tío Tom y al que jamás habría conocido si no fuera por los problemas de corazón de su sobrino, caminó hasta él mientras se ponía bien una camiseta blanca bastante ajustada.

Por suerte o por desgracia, Tom no era capaz de pensar en lo guapo que era el médico o en la oportunidad perdida por no poder ir al casting pads ese anuncio del buscador de habitaciones de hotel. Su responsabilidad por la seguridad de sobrino era mucho más importante.

\- Doctor… 

\- Puedo darle noticias que no son tan malas como usted espera. 

Tom esperaba casi lo peor, aunque también esperaba ver salir a su sobrino sentado en una silla de ruedas, aunque sonriente. Por eso, simplemente esperó. 

\- Podemos estar agradecidos a del pequeño fallo cardíaco que ha sufrido Tom esta tarde. Eso nos ha dado la oportunidad de ver que una de las válvulas auxiliares que le pusimos en la última operación estaba fallado.

\- ¿Estaba fallando? 

Tom aguantó el aire en los pulmones hasta que noto que comenzaba a arderle el pecho y se vio obligado a volver a respirar. 

\- No es algo tan raro en esta clase de operaciones. A veces el cuerpo rechaza alguna de las ayudas que le damos y tenemos que sustituirlas. 

\- Claro…

Tom enterró la cabeza entre las manos un momento. Aquello no podía estar pasando, no cuando el día había comenzado tan bien. 

Su sobrino había hecho su primera prueba en dos años. A pesar de la falta de entrenamiento, sus movimientos habían sido casi perfectos, para una coreografía que con oía de memoria, la primera que había preparado él mismo y con la que quería impresionar al director de la pequeña compañía.

También habían enviado un mail al periodista que quería hacerle la entrevista aceptando. Se había sentido tan orgulloso al redactar el texto como si ya fuera el agente del muchacho.

Menudo agente… pensó ahora al imaginar la nueva operación. 

Tom estaba tan emocionando viendo que su vida volvía a ser la de antes, que su tío no se había tomando tan a pecho las horas de descanso, el agua que debía beber, o cualquiera de las otras indicaciones que le había dado su hermana para asegurarse que el chico estuviera bien. 

\- Mamá es un poco exagerada. Tendré cuidado y si no me encuentro bien te lo diré. 

Obviamente no se lo había dicho hasta que habían tenido que llamar a la ambulancia. 

\- ¿Cuándo… 

\- No podemos esperar mucho si queremos evitar un deterioro demasiado rápido del corazón de Tom. Voy a darle el alta hoy si veo que se estabiliza, pero en pasado mañana quiero verle para preparar la operación y comentarle tanto a él como a sus padres un par de cosas. -Tom asintió en silencio con resignación. – No ha sido culpa tuya si eso es lo que te hace sentir así. En realidad ha sido una ventaja para mi. La válvula se habría desgastado y habría fallado igualmente pero sin darnos cuenta hasta que hubiera dejado de funcionar de golpe. Digamos que habéis evitado un susto todavía mayor. 

Si no le daba un infarto a él primero, Tom no estaba seguro como sentirse. Si había salvado la vida de su sobrino después de todo, era algo que decidiría en otro momento. Ahora necesitaba verlo y sobretodo tenía que dar la noticia a su hermana.


	7. Chapter 7

Tom cerró la puerta de su apartamento y apoyó la espalda sobre ella con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Se quitó las gafas y a punto estuvo de lanzarlas al sofá, mientras pensaba en las últimas horas de su vida.

Llevaba días con su sobrino como su único pensamiento, su estado de salud, su próxima operación y las ganas que tenía el muchacho de retomar su vida normal, los ensayos, las clases, los casting y la entrevista. Poco tiempo había tenido para pensar en si mismo y en una cita, que casi sin darse cuenta acababa de terminar.

Al principio no le había parecido una buena idea salir con el médico de su sobrino. Parecía poco ético o eso había querido creerse para evitar retomar una vida sentimental que por el momento no le había ido nada bien.

El problema era, obviamente, que el doctor Hemsworth le gustaba y mucho. A cualquiera le gustaría ese enorme australiano, con sonrisa casi infantil, amante del surf, rubio como si fuera un dios nórdico y que no hacía más que invitarle a cenar un día para liberar su mente de un momento difícil.

Al final había aceptado la proposición, sin resistirse mucho por otro lado, había aceptado cenar con él, había aceptado que el doctor, aficionado a la cerveza y según le había dejado caer, habitual de algunos de los restaurantes más en auge de la ciudad.

\- Soy muy carnívoro, creo que si tuviera que empezar a alimentarme solo de vegetales o pescado, me daría algo. – El médico se echó a reír mientras recogía el vasito de café humeante de la máquina de la sala de espera del hospital, mientras esperaban los resultados de una de las pruebas que le habían hecho a Tom - ¿Quién puede vivir sin darle un buen mordisco a un bistec que pierde sangre? ¿Es que tu no te imaginas el sabor de una hamburguesa crujiente y sabrosa?

Tom se imaginaba muchas cosas cuando se trataba de carne y el doctor y apenas fue capaz de responder a esa pregunta si atragantarse con su café. Su única salida fue proponerle cenar juntos y que le llevara a un buen restaurante.

Quedaron en el centro, Chris quería recogerle en casa con el coche, pero parecía demasiado precipitado cuando no se habían visto nunca fuera del hospital y todas sus conversaciones, hasta el momento, tenían que ver con Tom y su estado de salud.

También se le hizo raro verlo vestido con unos simples vaqueros y una camisa blanca, suelta. No le hacía falta nada especial para que Tom lo viera guapo, aunque sabía que cualquiera lo vería objetivamente guapo. Todavía no podía comprender como andaba por ahí sin novia... o novio o como era posible que se hubiera fijado en él, que le hubiera pedido una cita precisamente a él.

Pero allí estaban, encontrándose delante de la puerta de un hotel, donde le había dicho el médico a través de un whatsapp. Tom temió que el médico hubiera malinterpretado lo que una cita significaba o bien había sido él quien no había entendido sus intenciones, pero compartir una primera cena fuera del hospital en un hotel o peor aún, en una habitación de hotel, era algo precipitado para él.

\- No te asustes. No te estoy invtando a pasar la noche juntos aquí. – Chris levantó la mirada a lo alto de un edificio cubierto de ventanas, con una puerta de ladrillos negros y cuatro enormes banderas de Estados Unidos ondeando con la fresca brisa del atardecer. – Aunque siempre podemos cambiar los planes.

Le guiñó un ojo, el maldito médico de ojos azules que más parecía un modelo de ropa interior acababa de guiñarle un ojo como si fuera el gesto más normal y claro, Tom, que no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie coqueteara con él, se ruborizó y dio un respingo sobre sus pies.

\- Ahora en serio, tranquilo, no espero nada de esta noche. Quería cenar contigo para conocerte un poco mejor, para que pudieras relajarte y porque... bueno, porque me pareces un tío interesante. – Tom lo miró sin saber que decir, sentía la garganta seca por los nervios. – Hace un tiempo que descubrí una de las mejores hamburguesas de New York en un restaurante dentro de este hotel.

\- Le Park Meridien... - Murmuró Tom mirando de nuevo un hotel que siempre había pensado que era de lujo. - ¿Sueles venir a comer a un sitio tan fino?

\- Me invitaron. El tío quería impresionarme... y en ese caso quería acabar en la cama conmigo. No me conocía lo bastante como para saber que no soy hombre de una noche.

Tom asintió, si le estaba diciendo eso para que lo tuviera él en cuenta o simplemente para tener un poco de conversación, no lo sabía, pero tampoco preguntó.

\- Burger Joint tiene una de las mejores carnes de la ciudad.

Normalmente, Tom era un hombre extrovertido, divertido y con una sonrisa siempre en los labios. Pero al revisar la noche en su mente, ya de vuelta en su apartamento, se dio cuenta que debía haber parecido un cretino, tímido, que no era capaz de mirar a la cara a la gente, que apenas sabía decir dos palabras seguidas sin que le entrara la risa tonta y que prefería tener la boca llena de comida, que contar algo sobre si mismo.

Por suerte para él, Chris habló durante buena parte de la cena, le contó sobre su vida en Australia y lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, también le dijo que estaba contento en New York, trabajando en un buen hospital, ayudando, sobretodo, a niños con problemas de corazón.

\- Lo que más añoro es el surf, aquí en América no es lo mismo y mira que he probado playas, pero ni siquiera en Hawaii es lo mismo... pero no se lo digas a ellos.

Tom le contó sobre su vida frustrada de actor y como había decidido volcarse en el sueño de su sobrino.

\- Los problemas de corazón casi acaban con él. – Había pensado no hablar de su sobrino, dejarlo para el hospital y ser libre una noche, pero parecía la única conversación con la que no se sentía ridículo.

Al poner un pie en el hotel, sin embargo, no supo que decir. Muchas veces había visto en la tele un hotel de lujo, pero estar bajo su techo era muy diferente. Más que un hotel parecía un palacio moderno, lámparas enormes por todas partes alfombras rojas cubriendo el suelo, sillones de diseño y un enorme mostrador de recepción que casi daba miedo mirarlo sin quedarse cegado.

Chris caminó sin mirar a su alrededor y en seguida llegó a lo que parecía imposible, una hamburguesería en medio de un hotel de cinco estrellas, un sitio con paredes de madera, olor a carne asada, frita, kétchup y patatas en la freidora.

Desde luego, las mesas no estaban ocupadas por turistas forrados, ni ejecutivos que tenían reuniones importantes. Seguramente, Chris podría ser una de las personas que mejor se ganaban la vida en el local, entre familias con niños pequeños, un par de señoras que rondaban los setenta años y un grupo adolescentes que hacían fotos a sus platos.

Un camarero vestido del tipo cowboy sureño se acercó a ellos y les saludó, indicando al doctor que su mesa estaba preparada, con un tono demasiado servicial para el entorno en general.

Le habían dejado una mesa junto a la barra, desde donde se podía ver perfectamente la cocina. Chris parecía un niño en un parque de atracciones con su enorme sonrisa en los labios, que no dejaba relamerse y que Tom no podía dejar de mirar.

Nada más sentarse, todo pasó muy rápido o por lo menos eso le pareció a Tom que estaba ensimismado mirando a su hombre perfecto, que comía delante de él, dando enormes bocados y haciendo ruiditos de emoción por el increíble sabor de su comida.

De pronto Tom estaba hablando de sus primeros años en el teatro, de que había iecho un casting para hacer de médico en un capítulo de Anatomía de Grey y que ahora sería capaz de dar su propio corazón a su sobrino con tal de que le chico sanara y pudiera llevar una vida normal. También le contó que era aficionado al fútbol y que jugaba de vez en cuando, pero prefería la natación como deporte para practicar. Le habló sobre sus libros preferidos y la película que más le había hecho llorar.

En lo que duraba una cena, fue capaz de contarle a alguien a quien no había visto nunca de otra forma que no fuera el médico de su sobrino, buena parte de su vida y escuchó casi toda la biografía del médico.

No tenían muchas cosas en común; Chris era aficionado jugador de rugby, leía muchas biografías y prefería los documentales históricos a la ficción; pero seguramente eso lo que más atrajo a Tom, encontrarse a alguien que podía enseñarle tantas cosas.

\- No se si te apetería tomar una copa en el bar, hacen unos cocktailes muy originales.

\- Y luego intentas emborracharme para llevarme a la cama. – Se echó a reír Tom. – Aguanto mucho bebiendo, que lo sepas. – Después de casi dos horas hablando, empezaba relajarse. – A lo mejor tengo que cargar yo contigo a una de las habitaciones de aquí arriba.

\- Tranquilo, la pagaré yo y podemos compartir cama, soy capaz de dormir con otra persona sin meterle mano... a menos que él quiera, claro.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo entre los dos mientras se ponían en pie y pagaban la cena. Tom intentó no mirar directamente al médico, pero quería saber si había dicho eso en serio, si se trataba de una proposición encubierta o si ese era su sentido del humor.

\- Entiendo que no tienes pareja ahora mismo. – Era una afirmación muy directa, pero ya la había dicho, así que no había marcha atrás.

\- No y la verdad es que no es fácil encontrar a alguien que acepté los interminables turnos del hospital o que esté preocupado por mis pacientes todo el tiempo. Digamos que he dejado de esperar que mi hombre ideal aparezca por la puerta de urgencias buscándome.

\- Oh...

Chris se detuvo de camino al bar y dio un giro sobre sus pies.

\- Ha sonado mal, lo siento. No quiero decir que no seas mi hombre ideal. – Tom abrió los ojos de par en par y se detuvo en seco con la boca entreabierta. – Vale, eso también ha sido demasiado directo, mierda. – Chris caminó hacia él y de pronto, Tom se encontró con sus manos sosteniendo sus hombros. – Voy a dejarme de rodeos. Si te soy sincero, me pareces... me gustas y hace algunos años, seguramente te llevaría a una habitación de este hotel y... bueno ya sabes, pero he madurado y ahora busco otra cosa. Lo cual no quiere decir que si quieres pasar la noche conmigo, vaya a decirte que no, porque eres muy atractivo, que diablos, eres increíblemente guapo y...

Qué fue lo que llevó a Tom a ponerse de puntillas y besar en los labios al cirujano de su sobrino seguía sin saberlo cuando llegó a casa. Tampoco sabía cuando Chris había puesto sus manos sobre su cintura y lo atrajo lo bastante como para apenas dejarle respirar y lo único que podía sentir era su atrayente olor.

Al separarse, los ojos cristalinos del médico lo dejaron sin aliento, sonreía y Tom le devolvió el gesto.

\- ¿Sigues queriendo esa copa?

\- Acepto y no se si quiero verte borracho, algo me dice que debes de ser encantador cuando bebes más de la cuenta.

Tom fue hasta el sofá y se dejó caer con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios.

\- No estamos rompiendo ningún acuerdo entre médico y paciente ¿verdad? Eres el médico de mi sobrino y tal vez esto no esté bien.

\- De momento vamos a dejar lo de la habitación en el hotel para cuando estés más cómodo, pero me gustaría volver a verte fuera del hospital. – Chris le acarició la mejilla después de la segunda copa. - Ah y de momento, tal vez sería mejor no decirle a nadie que nos hemos visto.

Tom no le dijo que ya le había dicho a sobrino que le había pedido salir, la noche había sido perfecta, era mejor no estropearla con miedos o un error que pudiera hacer que el médico se alejara de él.

A la vuelta, Tom permitió que le llevara en coche a casa y subió hasta su apartamento. Se besaron de nuevo y por un momento, a punto estuvo de ofrecerle pasar. Los dos sabían como terminaría la noche en ese caso, así que ninguno insistió.

\- Se que te veré mañana en el hospital con tu sobrino

\- Si, la resonancia de Tom. – Casi había olvidado por lo que estaba pasando su familia, pero no se sentía mal por ello, no cuando tenía a Chris delante.

\- Pero me gustaría volver a verte, fuera, a solas.

\- Yo también quiero verte otra vez. – Y de nuevo la sonrisa tonta.

\- Entonces te llamo.

¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de dormir lo que quedaba de noche después de haber tenido la mejor cita de toda su vida? Pero tenía que hacerlo, intentarlo al menos, tenía que estar despierto y en forma para su sobrino al día siguiente.

*

Chris apenas pudo dormir en lo poco que le quedó de noche pensando en Sebastian, al mismo tiempo que evitaba pensar en el ridículo que había hecho en esa maldita despedida de soltera.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a ese hombre ligeramente más pequeño que él, de sonrisa impresionante, ojos de color indescriptible y capaz de hacer reír a sus tres hijos al mismo tiempo. Dando vueltas en el sofá, pensó en que había pasado la mejor velada en mucho tiempo y todo gracias a Sebastian y a su sentido del humor, a su naturalidad y su entusiasmo por todo lo que hacía.

La que podría haber sido una de las peores noches, se había convertido en unas entretenidas, divertidas y una proposición que jamás habría esperado.

Estaba seguro que no tenía nada importante que contar, su vida no tenía nada del otro mundo, excepto ser la más deprimente que hubiera escuchado nunca, ¿Por qué iba a nadie a interesarse por leer sobre él?

Pero si Sebastian tenía razón, si a su jefe le interesaba, podía sacarse un dinero que no le vendría nada mal, tal vez no el suficiente para dejar los trabajos nocturnos, pero si, a lo mejor para que el cumpleaños de Rebeca y para el que no quedaba ni un mes, fuera como deseaba.

Decidido, cuando Robert se llevara a los niños al colegio, arreglaría a Rebeca, sin importar el estado en el que estuviera la casa después del holocausto provocado por unos niños que llegaban tarde a clase y se iría a ver a Sebastian al periódico. Aceptaría la propuesta y le dejaría hacer su trabajo.

Con ello, cuando apenas le quedaban dos horas para dormir, decidió descansar un poco.

Por la mañana, Robert todavía intentó continuar con el interrogatorio de la noche anterior mientras preparaban el desayuno para todos, pero las llamadas desesperadas de Mark desde el piso de arriba, mientras luchaba con Matt para ponerle la ropa, sacaron a Chris de su apuro y para cuando quiso volver a preguntar, los tres tuvieron que lidiar con los niños para marcharse a tiempo, Robert no pudo saber como había ido el trabajo de la noche y tampoco tuvo que darle explicaciones sobre lo que iba a hacer o donde iba aquel día.

Ya le había dicho a sus amigos sobre el reportaje, pero le daba vergüenza decir que, en cierto modo, le hacía ilusión que alguien se preocupara por él y quisiera saber de él.

Una vez solo, se puso manos a la obra. Vistió a Rebeca con su mejor vestidito, regalo de sus amigos tras volver de uno de sus viajes por Europa; él también se arregló, aunque se le hizo raro no ponerse algo con velero o que no tuviera alguna mancha de potitos. Eligió unos vaqueros ligeramente ajustados y su camisa favorita, que sus amigos le decían que destacaba sus ojos azules. Se afeitó rápidamente, aunque mucho más de lo que estaba acostumbrado y se miró en el espejo. No estaba mal, para no recordar ya lo que era estar nervioso por quedar con alguien.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba por el centro para nada, pero todavía recordaba cómo moverse, aunque tuviera que retroceder un par de veces y dar la vuelta con el coche para llegar a la calle correcta. Pronto encontró delante de él el enorme edificio del periódico "New York News" y tras respirar hondo un par de veces y con su hija en brazos se decidió a entrar.

La redacción era el lugar más grande que hubiera visto en su vida, con gente moviéndose de un sitio para otro, jefes que gritaban metiendo prisa par a tener los artículos, aquello parecía más bien una manicomio.

\- Hola, ¿buscas a alguien? - Chris miró a su alrededor, para asegurarse que alguien le había visto y se había fijado realmente en él. Se trataba de una chica joven que le sonreía amistosamente. – Pareces bastante perdido.

\- Si bueno... estoy buscando a Sebastian, Sebastian Stan. Trabaja aquí, pero me dijo en que sección o donde encontrarle. Creo que ni siquiera espera mi visita.

\- Vaya, el muy sinvergüenza no nos había contado que se había echado nuevo novio. Voy a tener que hablar con él muy seriamente. – Dijo ella manteniendo la sonrisa. – Está en su mesa, si el jefe no le está echando la bronca en el despacho.

\- No... no soy su novio. – Se había puesto colorado, tanto que hasta que Rebeca se dio cuenta y señalándole con su dedito, se echó a reír.

\- ¿Y esta preciosidad quién? – La chica se puso en pie y acaricio la mejilla de la niña. – ¿Es tu hija? - Chris asintió. – Pero si eres muy joven... Bueno creo que te estoy entreteniendo, lo siento, mira allí tienes a Sebastian.

En efecto, allí estaba el periodista, riéndose, como no podía ser de otra manera y haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Chris creía que se trataba de un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto y precisamente por eso, le encantaba y sabía que sería bueno con los niños.

Caminó hacia él, sin quitarle la vista de encima, no fuera a ser que al despistarse, hubiera desaparecido. Se puso tras él y esperó a que terminara de contar su historia a los dos compañeros que le estaban escuchando muy interesados

Al darse la vuelta, Sebastian se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero amplio todavía más su encantadora sonrisa.

\- Chris que sorpresa ¡has venido acompañado de tu chica! – En respuesta, Rebecca levantó los brazos hacia Sebastian y el periodista la cogió sin dudar. – Chace. – Dijo dándose la vuelta hacia uno de sus colegas. – Te presento a Chris y si mis dotes de periodista han servido de algo, está aquí para decirme que vamos a hacer el mejor reportaje del año y esta cosita es Rebecca su hija. - Chace saludó con un gesto de cabeza a Chris y una sonrisa forzada a la niña y volvió a su trabajo. – No pienses que siempre es tan grosero, es solo que tiene que escribir un artículo para mañana y todavía no sabe por dónde empezar. Vamos a un sitio más tranquilo para no molestarle.

Le llevó a la sala del café, no es que fuera nada del otro mundo y su nombre tan sólo lo recibía porque había una cafetera bastante vieja. Además de eso, dos sofás y una mesita llena de revistas, completaban el resto del mobiliario.

\- ¿Cómo lo quieres? - Sebastian le señaló la cafetera. – No es lo mejor, pero al menos te puedo invitar a algo.

\- No hace falta, pero ya que te empeñas, con leche y poco azúcar. – Mientras Rebecca jugaba con su ardilla de peluche, sin la que no podía salir de casa, Chris miró embobado a Sebastian.

\- Aquí tienes. Entonces dime, ¿estás aquí para aceptar mi oferta o es porque no puedes vivir sin mí? – Ruborizado, Chris no dijo nada. – Es broma, es broma. Es solo que me sorprende que aceptes hacer el reportaje. Anoche te vi muy reticente, estaba seguro que dirías que no.

\- Te seré sincero. – Chris intentó ponerse cómodo ahora que Rebecca se había arrodillado en el suelo y jugaba con las revistas sobre la mesa. – No me hace mucha gracia la idea de que todo el mundo sepa de mi vida, pero necesito el dinero, el cumpleaños de Rebeca está al caer y el resto de los días los niños necesitan mil cosas. - Sebastian sintió ligeramente decepcionado, al mismo tiempo que terriblemente egoísta. Deseaba tanto que Chris estuviera allí por él, porque quería volver a verle o simplemente porque le gustara de compartir su historia con él. – ¿Y cómo habías pensado hacerlo? ¿Me vas haciendo preguntas sobre mi vida o te la cuento en plan, nací, crecí, me casé y mi mujer me abandonó?

Los dos sonrieron, ligeramente incómodos, no era lo que Sebastian había esperado de su primer encuentro "normal", no quería hacer las cosas difíciles para Chris, pero deseaba tanto conocerle, ganárselo, hacerse su amigo, estar cerca de él. Casi se sentía como un personaje de una película de Disney, que después de un solo día saben que han encontrado al amor de su vida.

No estaba tan seguro de que fuera algo tan grande, pero lo cierto era que Chris le gustaba lo bastante como para no importarle que estar con un nombre no fuera su prioridad.

De pronto, más que hacer un buen reportaje y llamar la atención de su jefe, quería hacer lo posible para que Chris se sintiera cómodo y tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué tal si quedamos a comer y hablamos de ti, sin prisas, sin preguntas, simplemente me cuentas lo que quieras y cuando estés más relajado me dejas que te pregunte? No hace falta que vayamos a ninguna parte, puedo ir a tu casa.

Aunque no estaba muy seguro si tener una cita con Sebastian era la mejor opción o si pensar que se trataba de una cita tenía sentido, Chris aceptó sin dudar y comenzó a plantearse como lograr que Robert saliera de su despacho para quedarse con Rebecca por unas horas.

No iba a negar que se sentía bien con su nuevo amigo, tal vez mejor que con Robert y Mark, porque con él no esperaba que le juzgara, o que le hablara de dinero o de lo mucho que necesitaba rehacer su vida. Con Sebastian podía ser él mismo, poco a poco, dejar que le conociera o no contarle aquello que le hacía sentir más incómodo; por no decir que no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de pasar un rato agradable con alguien ajeno a sus hijos y a sus amigos.

Cuando Chris ya se marchaba, Sebastian le llamó y en dos largas zancadas se colocó junto a él o más bien frente a Rebeca.

\- Tengo algo para ti, pitufa.

La niña rio con delicadas carcajadas muy contenta al ver la figura de la ardilla, que cogió y apretó contra la otra.

\- No tienes porque hacerlo.

\- Es solo un peluche, lo vi en una tienda y me gustó, además pronto va a ser su cumpleaños ¿no? ¿Cuántos años vas a tener peque?

La niña levantó tres deditos toda ilusionada, miró a su padre y Chris le acarició el cabello feliz también

\- Aun así, no tenías porque hacerlo. – Contestó duramente Chris, sin mirar si quiera a Sebastian. - Que se dice Rebeca.

\- Asias. – Dijo la niña la niña para luego lanzarle un beso al aire a Sebastian.

Chris se despidió, algo más seco de lo que Sebastian hubiera esperado y el periodista se preguntó si había hecho algo mal, si le había dicho algo que le hubiera molestado o si solo era por ser tímido o solamente se sentía incómodo. Al menos tendría la hora de la comida para preguntarle.

*

Sebastian llegó pronto a casa de Chris a la hora de la comida, tuvo que ir en taxi porque Chase le había pedido el coche para perseguir un artículo y aún no tenía noticias de él.

Tal y como Chris había esperado, Robert había aceptado salir de su despacho y llevarse a Rebecca a comer, a la niña ya le gustaba sentirse mayor e ir con su padre y sus tíos de restaurantes de vez encuando, así que Robert reservó una mesa para "su chica favorita" en una pizzería tranquila, mientras que Michael y Matt comían en el colegio.

Estar a solas con alguien que no fuera uno de sus hijos o sus amigos, ni siquiera sus padres, cuando les visitaban, le hizo, casi, sentir más incómodo que tener aquella conversación rodeado de gente, pero Sebastian se lo puso fácil y hasta que llegaron al segundo plato habló sobre su trabajo y le dejó tiempo para relajarse.

Obviamente no hacía falta ser demasiado observador, ni el mejor periodista del mundo para darse cuenta que la situación era terriblemente incómoda para Chris y tenía que ir con pies de plomo para no asustarlo y que al final se echara para atrás.

\- Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa, voy a apagar la grabadora, vamos a coger dos cervezas de la nevera y confiaremos en mi buena memoria – Chris se echó a reír y se relajó visiblemente, lo que Sebastian agradeció infinitamente.

Antes de darse cuenta y como si lo conociera de toda la vida, Chris le estaba contando toda su vida y Sebastian le miraba embodado. A veces se desconectaba y se quedaba mirando sus labios que se movían de una forma increíblemente sexy, o a sus ojos claros tan atractivos, o a sus increíblemente hermosas manos que movía con cada una de sus palabras.

Sin embargo, de pronto, algo en el tono de Chris cambió, entre las historias sobre el nacimiento de sus hijos y descubrir que su matrimonio ya no tenía salvación; Sebastian casi pensó que acababa de darse cuenta de la realidad.

Se estaba derrumbando, sus ojos estaban brillantes por unas lágrimas que estaba luchando por ocultar y le costaba mantener la calma. Había dejado de mover las manos y las apretaba con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro que se estaría haciendo daño, así que volvió a prestarle toda su atención y dejó su ensoñación para otro momento.

\- ....No se cómo lo voy a hacer Sebastian. Me faltan horas, apenas duermo y no se como voy a encontrar un trabajo... Emily... se fue y todavía no se por qué.

\- Lo siento, debo parecerte un niñato insensible, sin hijos, sin preocupaciones, entiendo que te sientas molesto a mi lado.

\- ¿Molesto? ¿Contigo? No es culpa tuya, es solo que a veces la vida parece demasiado complicada y te hace hacer cosas...- Chris se cayó, había estado a punto de contarle sobre su nuevo trabajo nocturno, pero no era capaz. No podía contárselo a nadie.

Sin importar lo que Sebastian pensara de él, se echó a llorar.

Sebastian no podía verlo así, necesitaba hacer algo para hacerle sentir mejor, así que sin pensarlo mucho, se sentó a su lado en el sofá y sin preguntar si podía hacerlo, le abrazó. Chris le correspondió apretando más fuerte el abrazo, lo notó gimotear durante varios minutos, pero poco a poco se calmó. Sebastian no quería deshacer el contacto, pero al final tuvo que romperlo.

Se miraron durante unos incómodos segundos y al final Chris, todavía tembloroso y nervioso se apartó.

\- Bueno, es muy tarde, tengo que ir a buscar a Rebecca a la guardería, será mejor que continuemos otro día. Lo siento, yo, bueno, no soy así, si no entendería que Emily se hubiera marchado.

\- Es normal, tienes mucha presión encima y te lo guardas todo para que tus hijos no lo noten. Quiero que esto no sea un artículo más, quiero ser tu amigo, y los amigos soportan los malos momentos.

Chris sinceramente no sabía que decir, los pocos amigos que había tenido a lo largo de su vida no habían estado allí cuando los necesitaba, así que se limitó a darle un pequeño abrazo y levantarse del sillón como si quemara.

\- Vamos, te llevo al periódico que pilla de camino a la guardería.

El viaje en coche fue bastante cómodo, mucho más que estar sentado junto a Sebastian en el sofá después de haber llorado como un crío asustado.

Chris sentía que ya le había contado todo lo peor, o casi todo, y mucho más tranquilo ahora, se permitió el lujo de hablar de cosas más ligeras. Resultó que tenían mucho en común, eran del mismo equipo de baseball, y les gustaba la misma música, aunque eso Sebastian ya lo sabía, pues había escuchado toda la lista de su MP3 el día que se conocieron, varias veces. Así que llegaron a la redacción mucho antes de lo que ninguno de los dos hubiera querido, aunque ninguno dijo nada.

\- Te parece que me pase mañana por la mañana por tu casa, cuando los niños ya se hayan ido al colegio... si quieres que sigamos hablando, claro, no quiero molestarte o hacerte sentir mal.

\- Vale, estupendo, nos vemos mañana.

En su cara apareció la sonrisa más luminosa y grande que Sebastian hubiera visto jamás y por un momento estuvo tentado a dar un paso adelante, tomar sus mejillas entre sus manos y besarle. Por fortuna era lo bastante sensato como para no hacerlo.

Si Chris le parecía guapo, sonriendo era como de otro mundo, demasiado perfecto para soportarlo. Así que sin que su cerebro le diera permiso para cometer ningún error, Sebastian abrió la puerta, le dijo un hasta mañana lo más escueto y rápido posible. Se detuvo, sin motivo aparente; podía marcharse, podía no pasar nada... y sin saber realmente ni cómo ni porqué lo había hecho, inclinó el cuerpo para plantarle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Deseaba tanto hacerle sentir bien, hacerle sentir que importaba a alguien, que podía encontrar alguien mucho mejor que la mujer que le había abandonado. No es que quisiera ser él, esa persona... bueno, si quería serlo, pero no así, no robándole un beso, no obligándole a ser besado.

Fue tan breve que Chris dudaba que hubiera pasado de verdad. Pero se quedó estático sin hacer un solo movimiento por si acaso, por si le había dado a entender que lo quería, que deseaba que aquello ocurriera. Se preguntó si las bases del flirteo habían cambiado tanto desde que él tenía citas.

Cuando Sebastian se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, puso en marcha de nuevo sus funciones cerebrales y su instinto le dijo lo que hacer; sonrió, salió del coche y volvió a decir hasta mañana, como si nada hubiera pasado y casi echó a correr al interior del periódico.

Caminó hacia la puerta del ascensor siendo dolorosamente consciente de que Chris seguía en el coche parado en doble fila, pasmado, mirándolo fijamente. Pero entró simulando normalidad absoluta, aunque por dentro gritaba "joder, joder, joder, le he besado, ¿en qué coño estabas pensando? mierda, mierda".

*

Chris estaba fregando los platos. Los niños ya estaban en la cama y oía la suave conversación de Robert en el salón con los pequeños, contándoles la historia de cuando había decidido dejar de ser Iron Man para tener una vida tranquila y normal con Mark.

Se puso a pensar en esa tarde, en el beso. Había sido perturbador, había sido besado por un hombre, y lejos de horrorizarle no podía pensar más que en si Sebastian querría repetirlo o como se habría tomado su nula reacción.

Pronto una sonrisita tonta se instaló en su cara. Pensaba en el día siguiente, pronto vería otra vez al periodista y se disiparían todas sus dudas, siempre y cuando lograra hablar del tema con él. Tan ensimismado estaba que casi se infarta cuando Robert le dijo:

\- Daría cualquier cosa por saber en qué estás pensando.

\- No, en nada, ¿por qué? Yo no pensaba en nada- Chris había recobrado la compostura y había evitado que se le cayera el plato que estaba fregando.

\- Estás sonriendo, llevas dos minutos secando un mismo plato con la mirada perdida y ahora estás nervioso.

\- No es nada, solo, no se, Sebastian...

El teléfono de Robert cortó la conversación, lo sacó del bolsillo y se quedó mirando la pantalla iluminada. Reconoció en número de emergencias, solo podía ser la policía o un hospital y ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba particularmente. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que contestar, sin duda era algo importante, algo que además le daba muy mala espina.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Robert, - Reconoció automáticamente la voz del jefe de urgencias de su hospital y eso le hizo sentir todavía más angustiado. – Ha pasado algo, será mejor que vengas, no me gustaría tener que decirte esto por teléfono.

\- ¿Decirme que Chadwick?

\- Robert.

\- Doctor Boseman, espero que no de las noticias así sobre todos los pacientes porque entonces vamos a tener una conversación sobre protocolo. ¿Qué es lo que pasado?

Tras un silencio incómodo de unos segundos, la voz al otro lado del teléfono, siguió hablando.

\- Imagino que no has visto las noticias de hoy. Ha habido un accidente en el puerto, dos autobuses han chocado, una era un autobús escolar, el otro uno militar, todavía no saben lo que ha pasado exactamente.

\- ¡Chadwick, joder! Dime de una vez por qué me estás llamando y deja de dar rodeos.

\- Además de unos cuantos niños heridos, los tres profesores que iban en el autobús han sido traídos en diversas condiciones. Uno de ellos... es Mark. Deberías darte prisa.


	8. Chapter 8

La última vez que Chris había estado en un hospital, Rebecca era pequeña, apenas había complicado año y medio y tenía fiebre alta. Aunque estaba preocupado, sabía que no era algo terriblemente arriesgado. La niña lloraba, estaba asustada y solo quería estar en brazos de su padre, pero él sabía que con una inyección y unos cuantos antibióticos, su pequeña pronto estaría bien.

Esta vez era completamente diferente. Esta vez no se trataba de ninguno de sus hijos, que de todas formas habría tenido algo normal, algo fácilmente controlable, algo que un médico le habría dicho en seguida, "no se preocupe, todo está bien." Esta vez, las horas echaron encima rápidamente y eso que el hospital no parecía muy lleno por la mañana.

Por suerte los niños estaban en la escuela así que Chris no tuvo problemas para estar con Robert, que daba vueltas entre la sala de espera y su despacho. Además, por si el tiempo echaba encima, había hablado con sus padres y sin problemas estos se habían ofrecido a quedarse con los chicos el tiempo que hiciera falta, hasta que tuvieran noticias sobre el estado de Mark y de los niños de su excursión.

Por fortuna, sabía como tratar a Robert, así que sabía que sería su amigo el que se sentaría a su lado cuando necesitara algo. Robert trataba el miedo y el dolor trabajando, moviéndose, encerrándola en una habitación muy negra y profunda, en el fondo de su alma, hasta que no podía más y finalmente explotaba. Por eso, a pesar de la enorme preocupación por su amigo, Chris se tomó su tiempo, sentado en la cafetería, para pensar en lo que había pasado no mucho tiempo antes, cuando Sebastian le había besado.

Todavía no se podía creer que Sebastian le había besado y por muy raro que pareciera, se sentía perfectamente bien o más bien como si se hubiera quitando un enorme peso de encima ahora que lo había hecho.

No se sentía extraño porque otro hombre le hubiera dado un beso, era bastante adulto como para que eso no supusiera ningún tipo de trauma ni nada parecido; pero al mismo tiempo se preguntó si la normalidad era porque se trataba de de Sebastian, de alguien que, siendo sincero consigo mismo, le había parecido atractivo desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, porque no era ciego.

No había tenido mucho tiempo tampoco de pensar en lo rápido que estaban yendo las cosas. Un día había conocido a Sebastian, que como si de un caballero andante se tratara, le había salvado en medio de la calle y se lo había llevado a casa; se había preocupado por él, había decidido ayudarle, darle un trabajo a modo de entrevista y finalmente, cuando comenzaban a tener cierto tipo de amistad, le había besado y había salido corriendo sin dar más explicaciones. pocas horas después, la llamada, Mark estaba en el hospital, uno de sus mejores amigos estaba en un estado grave de salud y no tenía tiempo de llamar a Sebastian, de preguntarle por qué lo había hecho o más aún, preguntarse a sí mismo, si una parte de él quería que volviera a ocurrir un encuentro así.

Su sonó de repente y Chris dio un bote en la silla al notar la vibración en el bolsillo y al ver el nombre del periodista, sonrió. Casi parecía cosa del destino que le llamara cuando estaba pensando en él, aunque no fuera un buen momento para tratar ciertos temas personales.

\- Hola. – Dijo el periodista como si no pasara nada, como si no le hubiera besado, como si nada fuera de lo común hubiera ocurrido entre ellos. – Me preguntaba si te apetecía continuar con la entrevista. Si te pillo en un mal momento lo dejamos para otro rato.

\- No, quiero decir sí.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si te soy sincero, no. No estoy bien, porque parece que no hacen más que ocurrir cosas a mi alrededor y ¿Sabes qué? Quiero ser un tipo normal, quiero llevar un vida tranquila; pero parece que el destino no me lo quiere permitir. Además ahora, parece que el cumpleaños de Rebecca no es tan importante, pero ella no va a entenderlo.

\- Entiendo que no es un buen momento. Mucho estrés por lo que veo.

\- ¿Has oído algo de un choque de dos autobuses?

\- Si, claro. Toda la redacción está aquí patas arriba con el tema. Parece que ha sido algo gordo, una tubería que ha saltado o algo así, pero todavía no se sabe nada.

Chris contuvo la respiración mientras Sebastian le contaba. En el hospital no les habían dicho nada sobre lo ocurrido, la policía hacía preguntas a los heridos, a los testigos que se movían por ahí, pero no se les oía decir nada sobre pistas o indagaciones.

\- ¿Chris? ¿Sigues ahí?

\- Si, perdona. Mira, vamos a tener que dejar la entrevista para otro momento, como tu has dicho es un mal momento, uno muy malo en realidad. Ha ocurrido... te lo contaré cuando sepa algo, ahora no puedo hablar.

\- Claro, tranquilo. Oye, si necesitas cualquier cosa... se que... siento lo que pasó, de verdad, no tenemos que hablar de ello si no quieres. Puedo ser completamente profesional, lo prometo.

Chris sonrió, por suerte Sebastian no podía verlo al otro lado de teléfono, se habría sentido demasiado avergonzado de su propio gesto.

\- Lo se, lo imaginaba, es solo que... - La megafonía del hospital comenzó a sonar con fuerza. – Tengo que irme.

\- ¿Estás en el hospital? ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Tengo que irme de verdad. – Robert atravesó las puertas que separaban la zona de espera del resto del hospital y se sentó a su lado.

\- Espera, dime si estás bien. ¿Es por el golpe en la cabeza? ¿Los niños están bien?

\- Te llamo más tarde.

De pronto Sebastian se encontró con el teléfono en la mano y el maldito pitido de la llamada terminada. Algo había pasado, no solo porque reconoció el sonido del hospital al otro lado del auricular; sino porque lo había notado en la voz de Chris.

No lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero si el suficiente como para notar los nervios en el tono de su voz o que estaba atento a algo que no era precisamente su conversación.

Se preguntó que hacer, acudir al hospital podría ser muy precipitado teniendo en cuenta la última vez que se habían visto, pero se había quedado preocupado al no saber lo que había ocurrido realmente. Si alguno de los niños estaba enfermo, si había tenido algún accidente, Chris estaría desesperado y quería ayudarle.

Entonces recordó que le había preguntado por el accidente, por los autobuses siniestrados. ¿Iba alguno de sus hijos en esos autobuses? ¿Por qué le preguntaba si estaba preocupado por otra cosa?

Finalmente decidió no agobiarle y dejar que fuera el propio Chris el que le llamara cuando estuviera más tranquilo, aunque eso supusiera comerse las uñas hasta saber lo que había pasado. Mientras tanto, decidió también que se iba a poner a investigar el accidente de la carretera, si tenía algo que ver con Chris o si necesitaba saber alguna información, quería estar preparado para ayudarle en lo que fuera necesario.

Chris guardó el teléfono, se levantó de la silla y en dos largas zancadas llegó hasta Robert. Su amigo estaba pálido, llevaba horas dando vueltas por el hospital, sin reposarse dos segundos, sin probar bocado o beber algo. Lo dejó llegar hasta la pared y lo escuchó respirar con fuerza, con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

\- ¿Sabes algo?  
\- Se que no sirve de nada ser el maldito director de este hospital cuando quieres saber que demonios le ha pasado a tu novio y si tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir una noche. – Poco a poco fue levantando la voz, hasta que Chris tuvo que tranquilizarlo agarrándolo del brazo, cuando la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a mirarles. – Lo siento, no debería dar un espectáculo así, pero... Mark está ahí dentro y no hago más que ver a los niños heridos, al conductor del otro autobús a quien acaban de desconectarlo porque su cerebro está muerto. Pero no me dicen nada, no me dejan entrar en la maldita UCI porque soy familiar. ¿Es que no sirve de nada ser el director de este lugar?

Se dejó caer hasta el suelo y enterró la cara entre las piernas. Nadie sabía que era el director del hospital, a parte de los que acababan de oírle gritar, pero aun así tenía que mantener la compostura. Respiró profundamente varias veces y levantó de nuevo la cabeza, alargó la mano y Chris tiró de él para ponerlo en pie.

\- Vamos a comer algo, tengo cirujanos excepcionales ahí dentro con Mark, se que harán todo posible para hacerme feliz y cuidar del amor de mi vida. – Robert sonrió, le costaba creerse sus propias palabras, pero Chris se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo intentándolo. – Además, tu cara me dice que hay algo de lo que tú quieres hablar, pero estás demasiado preocupado conmigo.

\- ¿Yo? No, no ha pasado nada, no hay nada.

\- Estás balbuceando y solo lo haces cuando estás nervioso y no sabes como contarme las cosas.

Robert le dio una palmada en la espalda y con la misma sonrisa en los labios se puso en marcha. Era bastante bueno ocultando sus sentimientos, el miedo o la agonía que estaba pasando mientras esperaba saber como se encontraba su novio.

Tom también había decidido quedarse a comer en el hospital mientras Marisa acompañaba a su sobrino para realizar la siguiente prueba en su tratamiento. El muchacho había quedado bastante débil tras su última recaída y su hermana no estaba muy contenta con él, aunque tampoco lo acusaba directamente. Era él quien no se sentía con fuerzas de estar cerca del chico, como si de alguien maldito se tratara y pudiera perjudicarle.

Había cogido un plato de pasta que se estaba enfriando delante de él. Había oído hablar del accidente y de todos esos niños y él se sentía egoísta porque no podía dejar de pensar, únicamente, en su sobrino.

\- ¿Está ocupado este sitio? No hay mesas libres.

Levantó la cabeza, Chris, el médico sexy que le había besado en la puerta de su casa estaba ahí de pie, una bandeja llena de comida y con dos refrescos y dos vasos de café bien caliente y una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja que esperaba una respuesta.

Tom miró a su alrededor, igual que cinco minutos antes, la cafetería estaba vacía casi por completo, pero se limitó a sonreír agradecido porque el doctor se tomara su tiempo para estar con él y asintió.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido?

\- ¿No has ido a ver a tu sobrino? - Tom negó con la cabeza. - ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Todavía te sientes culpable por el ataque que sufrió? – Se sentó junto a él y le puso un refresco y uno de los vasos de café delante. - Fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle, ahora lo tenemos controlado y sabemos que su corazón se encuentra estable.

\- Su madre no piensa lo mismo.

\- Es su madre, es normal. Pero ¿sabes qué? Marisa me ha dicho mientras las enfermeras hacían la prueba de hoy a Tom, que si no sabe como agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por su hijo. – Chris miró a su alrededor, como si esperara encontrar a alguien que no debía escuchar su conversación. – Negaré haber dicho esto, pero digamos... que se siente agradecida de que sufriera aquella crisis. De lo contrario podría haberse encontrado solo, podría haberle ocurrido lo mismo en la calle.

\- Suena tan bien cuando lo dices tú y tan horrible cuando soy el que piensa en ello.

\- Entonces no pienses en ello. – Chris se bebió de un trago el café, todavía demasiado caliente para que Tom pudiera llevárselo a los labios y casi de inmediato bebió un trago del refresco. – Piensa que un día de estos vamos a quedar otra vez y que para entonces tu sobrino estará descansando en una de nuestras lujosas habitaciones.

Tom abrió la boca, quería responder algo, decir que no era tan egoísta como para pensar en una cita y que no quería estropear las posibilidades de su sobrino siendo demasiado optimista, pero el dichoso médico siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa y peor aún, dejarle sin palabras, embobado con sus ojos azules y preguntándose como lograba tener esos músculos pasando todo el día en el hospital trabajando.

\- Eso es, estás pensando en ello y sonríes. ¿Ves? Estás mucho más guapo así que con esas arrugas en la frente. – Tom notó el rubor subir a sus mejillas y casi se atragantó con el primer trago de refresco que ya comenzaba a burbujearle en la nariz. - ¡Eh! No, que te hacen un look muy interesante, pero se ve que estás preocupado y me gustas más cuando te ríes porque está feliz.

\- Te gusto...

\- Bueno, no beso al primer tío con el tengo una cena, sino la mitad de los inversores médicos del país sabrían como beso, por no hablar de, casi, acabar la noche en tu casa.

\- Visto así...

\- Visto de ninguna manera. Me quedan veinte minutos de comida y en cuanto termine, voy a arrastrarte a la habitación en la que duerme otra vez esta noche tu sobrino para que te quedes con él. Mañana, cuando se vaya a casa con tu madre, tu y yo vamos a tener una segunda cita.

Tom había conocido pocas personas tan positivas y persistentes como ese médico. Seguramente por eso le gustaba tanto, seguramente por eso estaba dispuesto a aceptar que no había nada de malo en verse fuera del hospital con el médico de su sobrino, que eso no rompía ningún tipo de ley médica o código moral y probablemente Tom estaría contento por él. No era la primera vez que le había dicho que su médico el parecía un tipo muy interesante para él.

Tal vez era una forma de darle su aprobación, tal vez las veces que le había sonreído cuando aparecía el médico le estaba diciendo que le parecía bien si salían juntos. Tal vez, después de todo había estado tan obsesionado con la salud del chico, con la carrera que podía llegar a tener o en lo que pensaba su propia hermana, que no se había dado cuenta que en realidad, también podía ser feliz.

\- Muy bien, hoy voy a preocuparme por los resultados de la prueba, mañana, te prometo estar tranquilo cuando vayamos a cenar, mientras él y su madre descansan.

\- Ese es el espíritu.

Chris se inclinó sobre la mesa, lo bastante para apoyar las manos y casi caer sobre Tom y estamparle un beso en los labios, delante de las otras mesas, que pese a ser discretos, no pudieron evitar mirar.

\- Bueno, ahí tienes, ahora cualquiera que nos haya visto, sabe que nos estamos viendo fuera del hospital. Ahora no te puedes echar atrás sobre nuestra siguiente cita.

Tom se llevó dos dedos a los labios, como si pudiera sentir todavía sentir su boca. Le temblaban las piernas, el corazón le iba a mil por hora, como esas primeras veces que había acabado en el baño de un centro comercial con sus primeros ligues.

El médico le hacía sentir como un adolescente otra vez y eso le hacía sonreír y concentrarse en su sándwich para no parecer un estúpido que acababa de enamorarse por primera vez.

Robert y Chris, todavía comiendo en la otra mesa, no habían casi abierto la boca. Chris no sabía que decir exactamente, jamás había pasado por una situación por la que estaba pasando ahora su amigo. Ser abandonado por su mujer no parecía ahora tan terrible en comparación con el miedo a perder para siempre a la persona más importante de tu vida en un accidente de tráfico.

Por su parte, Robert, apenas prestaba atención a nada que no fueran las migas que estaba dejando sobre la mesa cada vez que daba un bocado a su bocadillo que le estaba costando horrores comer.

\- Se va a poner bien, ya lo verás y si no te dejan verle es...

\- Lo se, es la política del hospital y en cualquier otra situación sería el primero en recriminiar quien se saltara las normas por uno de los nuestros. Jamás pensé que acabaría en este lado de la línea amarilla.

\- ¿Qué línea?

\- Hay una línea en urgencias, una que los familiares no pueden pasar cuando nos llega un paciente. Tienen que esperar al otro lado o hacemos que los de seguridad los saquen del hospital. Parece muy fácil hacerlo y dar órdenes cuando eres no de los médicos, cuando no tienes el miedo a no poder decir adiós.

\- No se lo que eso, pero te entiendo y por eso estoy aquí contigo, para que no cruces esa raya y para hacer que estas horas se pasen más rápido.

\- ¿Y que puedes hacer para conseguir distraerme? A menos que nos caiga un platillo volante encima del hospital, no creo que haya nada que pueda atraer mi atención.

\- ¡Chris! Por fin te encuentro.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta, ambos reconocieron al recién llegado que apoyaba las manos en las rodillas y que hacía lo posible para recuperar el aliento. Robert no recordaba como se llamaba, aunque recordaba que había decidido estar atento al periodista. Chris sabía perfectamente como se llamaba.

\- Sebastian, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Allí estaba el periodista, empapado el sudor, como si hubiera ido corriendo desde la redacción del periódico.

\- No podía dejar de pensar en lo que no me habías dicho. Dime que los chicos están bien. ¿No es Rebecca verdad? No estás aquí por ella. Y tú, tú estás bien. Dime que no tienes ninguna consecuencia del golpe en la cabeza, porque sabía que tenía que haberte traído al hospital en un primer momento en lugar de llevarte a casa.

\- ¿Chris? – Preguntó Robert, pero él levantó la mano y se puso en pie. - ¿De que está hablando? ¿Tenías esto preparado para amenizar estas horas de espera?

\- ¿Horas de espera? Mierda, son los niños ¿verdad? Estaban en esos autobuses. ¿Están bien? Se que ha habido algún muerto, se que...

\- Chris, ¿De donde te has sacado un novio tan...

\- No es mi novio.

\- No soy su novio.

Respondieron casi a un mismo tiempo los dos, mirándose.

\- Robert, Sebastian no es mi novio, me llamo esta mañana para seguir con la entrevista hoy y no supe que decirle.

\- Así que me temí lo peor... bueno lo peor hubiera sido que a ti te hubiera pasado algo o a los niños... ¡Dime que los niños están bien!

Ya estaba respirando demasiado agobiado como para ser capaz de seguir hablando. Chris apoyó una mano sobre su espalda y le hizo sentarse a la mesa, para luego ofrecerle su botella de agua.

\- En primer lugar, respira. Mis hijos están bien, en el colegio y a esta hora, Rebecca estar durmiendo la siesta en la guardería. Yo estoy bien, nervioso y preocupado.

\- ¿Preocupado por qué? ¿Tienes a alguien conocido aquí por el accidente?

Chris sabía que no era cosa suya contarle a Sebastian sobre Mark y el accidente, se volvió hacia Rober y esperó, si su amigo quería decir algo dependía de él.

\- Está aquí por mi y por Mark, mi pareja, él estaba en el accidente.

\- Oh... vaya, lo siento. Esperaba que no fuera nada y que solo estuvieras aquí por ayudar.

\- Un momento, has venido aquí porque estabas preocupado por mi y por mis hijos. – Sebastian se encogió de hombros y clavó la mirada en la botella de agua para no tener que mirarle a los ojos.

\- Bueno, no eres un marciano, pero esto desde luego es un entretenimiento de ver. – Dijo Robert que un segundo después se llevó un codazo en el brazo por parte de Chris. – Lo siento, pero es verdad.

\- No nos conocemos apenas. ¿Cómo puedes estar preocupado por mí?

\- Es fácil preocuparse por ti.

Sebastian se arrepintió de sus palabras nada más decirlas de la misma forma que se arrepintió de haberle besado. Agradecía que Chris no hubiera dicho nada sobre eso todavía y menos todavía delante de su amigo, pero no quería forzar mucho la situación.

\- Sebastian...

\- No, no digas nada. Lo se, tienes a tus hijos, estás enamorado de tu mujer y aunque no lo estuvieras, no te gustan los hombres. Eso no va a cambiar si yo me preocupo por ti. te habría recogido delante de mi casa igual y estaría igualmente aquí. – Chris le escuchó con tanta atención que hasta cuando terminó de hablar, no supo exactamente que decir o si debía decir algo. – Tal vez pienses que la entrevista es una excusa para verte porque... bueno ya sabes. Pero no, pienso luchar por esa entrevista, quiero verla publicada, quiero que todos sepan por lo que estás pasando y como estás luchando por tus hijos y por tus amigos.

Robert carraspeó mientras se ponía en pie, más porque se sentía incómodo escuchando aquella conversación que por querer meterse en medio. Cogió su bandeja de comida y después de dejarla en el carro de la basura se acercó de nuevo a Chris, que todavía no había dejado de contemplar a Sebastian como si de una aparición mariana se tratara.

Lo miraba con la boca abierta, los ojos abiertos sin pestañear y el pensamiento de que alguien a quien acababa de conocer, como si de una película de Disney se tratara, le había robado un beso y ahora le estaba diciendo, de una forma bastante atropellada, que le gustaba y que se preocupaba por él, no solo a nivel profesional.

\- No es el mejor lugar para hablar de esto. – No quería sonar tan seco y directo, pero antes de hablar delante de Robert sobre un beso que no estaba del todo seguro si le había gustado o no que le robaran y unos sentimientos que no conseguía saber si tenía o no, prefería ser lo bastante rudo como para terminar con ese momento incómodo. – Tenemos una entrevista que terminar. Ven mañana a mi casa y hablamos de esto.

Cruzó los dedos mentalmente porque todo fuera buen en el hospital, porque el percance de Mark se quedara en un simple susto, que estuviera bien y que con una noche de control en el hospital fuera suficiente para que sus vidas pudieran volver a la normalidad.

Miró a Robert, que estaba concentrando en su teléfono móvil, aunque Chris sabía que estaba pendiente de lo que ocurría entre ellos y vislumbró una sonrisa curiosa en el rostro de su amigo, que sin querría todos los detalles de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí cuando aquel caos hubiera terminado.

\- No debería haber venido, tienes razón. Lo siento.

Sebastian decidió marcharse. Había cometido una estupidez al plantarse allí como si de un novio preocupado se tratara, como si tuviera derecho a tener ciertos sentimientos por alguien a quien acababa de conocer.

Seguramente aquel atropello le había hecho perder cualquier posibilidad con Chris, pero a lo mejor también, marcharse y no hablar de ello, al menos durante un día, le daría tiempo para no parecer un histérico.

Se despidió con un gesto rápido de cabeza, recogió la bolsa que había dejado en el suelo, junto a la mesa y dio la vuelta sobre sus pies; sin embargo, la voz de Chris le detuvo en seco.

\- No ha pasado nada, me... me halaga que te hayas preocupado por mi. No estoy acostumbrado a ello. Nos vemos mañana.

Se despidieron de nuevo, aunque esta vez los dos sonrieron, un segundo antes de que un médico alto, de tez oscura y un gesto serio en el rostro se acercara a la mesa.

Chris había oído hablar muchas veces sobre el jefe de urgencias del hospital, cierto doctor Boseman a quien Robert había dado un contrato millonario para sacarlo de su anterior trabajo.

Tenía un porte importante, casi aristocrático, incluso había escuchado alguna vez que realmente provenía de una familia importante, muy importante, pero por evitar ser cotilla, Chris no había preguntado nunca la respecto.

El médico se acercó a Robert y se detuvo delante de él, con las manos entrelazadas delante del cuerpo. Chris conocía ese gesto, no era nada bueno. El médico no traía buenas noticias.

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Robert intentando que la voz no le temblara diciendo pocas palabras.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- Dilo ya.

\- Hemos hecho todo lo posible, pero, - El médico dejó de hablar un momento, seguramente Robert ya sabía lo que iba a decir a continuación y Chris se lo imaginaba, no solo por el silencio, sino por el temblor en las manos de su amigo y en como buscaba un sitio donde sentarse. – Hemos reanimado tres veces su corazón, pero nos encontramos con muerte cerebral. Mark se ha ido, Robert.

\- No.

\- Robert, lo siento.

\- No, siempre se puede hacer algo más.

En lugar de sentarse, Robert salió disparado fuera de la cafetería, atravesó la sala de espera y entró como un torbellino en la sala de urgencias. Varios médicos y enfermeras todavía se arremolinaban alrededor de una de la camas, pero estaban quietos, ninguno se movía, ninguno dijo nada hasta que Robert apareció y poco a poco abrieron espacio para que se acercara.

También dejaron entrar a Chris, todos le conocían. Poco a poco se acercó a su amigo, miró el cuerpo en la cama, la sangre sobre él y a su alrededor, con ese fuerte olor casi le dio ganas de vomitar pero logró aguantarse.

Las máquinas seguían encendidas y la que mantenía su corazón con vida todavía estaba encendida. No le habían quitado la respiración asistida y parecía vivo.

\- Siempre se puede hacer algo más, chicos. – Robert se acercó a la cama y apoyó la mano sobre el pecho de su pareja. – Se lo he dicho muchas veces a Mark, cuando no encuentra la salida, siempre hay algo más que podemos hacer.

\- Esta vez no, Robert. - Chadwick apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de su jefe. Eran amigos, llevaban mucho tiempo trabajando juntos, así que se tomó el derecho a obligarle echarse para atrás. – Hora de la muerte...

\- Esta vez no.

Las desconsoladas lágrimas de Robert impidieron que Chris escuchara al otro médico dictaminar la hora de muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos.


	9. Chapter 9

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Robert había pasado de ser el director del hospital y verlo todo desde su propio despacho a ser un familiar más, alguien con ganas de llorar, con el corazón roto, a quien le temblaban las manos y que llevaba encerrado en aquella habitación con el cadáver del amor de su vida.

Muchas veces había visto situaciones similares, había estado al otro de la puerta, había metido prisa al médico de turno o a la enfermera correspondiente para que ese familiar tomara la decisión que ahora esperaban de él.

Estando al otro lado decía que entendía el dolor, que entendía las dudas o la necesidad de tiempo para decidir si aceptar o no la donación de órganos; pero cuando se trata del buen estado de un corazón o unos pulmones, el tiempo siempre corre demasiado rápido y hay que moverse y no sabía cuantas veces había presionado a un miembro de su equipo para que hicieran tomar una decisión a los familiares.

Esta vez, las tornas habían cambiado. Esta vez era él quien necesitaba tiempo, quiere necesitaba llorar, estar solo, aceptar la realidad. Ya había echado con malos modales a dos médicos y una enfermera; los conocía a todos, los había contratado él y de pronto parecía que se habían convertido en sus enemigos, en aquellos que querían apartarle de los últimos momentos que disponía con Mark.

Había dejado fuera de la habitación incluso a Chris, quería estar solo, le había dicho, necesitaba estar solo y pensar. 

Su amigo se sentía impotente, con el corazón destrozado, sin poder creerse todavía que el tío Mark ya no volvería a jugar con los niños, que alguien que había sido prácticamente un hermano para él, alguien que le había cuidado y protegido desde la marcha de Emily se había ido sin que Chris hubiera tenido tiempo de darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por él.

Había decidido quedarse en la puerta, esperando, en cualquier momento su amigo saldría y necesitaría alguien cercano.

*

Tom aceptó la bofetada de su hermana con el sentimiento de que se la merecía, así que no dijo nada cuando ella comenzó a gritar y a echarle la culpa de ahora su hijo necesitara un transplante de corazón de urgencia si querían evitar un fallo de todo su cuerpo en las próximas semanas.

\- Señora Holland. – Chris dio un paso adelante, pero Tom le agarró del brazo para detenerle.

\- No se moleste en decirme que me calme. Se que se está viendo con mi hermano y no voy a decir si eso me parece bien o mal, pero no intente excusar su comportamiento. ¿Puede decirme que la excitación y todo el entrenamiento de mi hijo durante las últimas semanas no tiene nada que ver con su empeoramiento?

Tom bajó la mirada y no escuchó la respuesta del médico. No quería sentirse todavía más culpable, fuera verdad o no lo que acababa de decir su hermana. Un día estaba hablando con su sobrino sobre sus posibilidades de hacer un casting en dos semanas y planeaba su siguiente cita con el médico que tanto le gustaba y ahora, todo eso suponía que había puesto de una manera u otra la vida de Tom en peligro.

\- No podemos estar seguro sobre que es lo que ha causado la nueva situación de su hijo. – Marisa los miró a los ojos, Tom sintió la mirada de su hermana, fulminándolo y eso le estaba estrujando el corazón. Dio un paso atrás, quería desaparecer y echar el tiempo atrás. – Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es encontrar el corazón que devuelva a la normalidad la vida de Tom.

Habían entrado dos días antes en el hospital para hacer unas pruebas, todo estaba bien, dentro de lo posible y de pronto, durante la noche, la situación del muchacho empeoró en cuestión de pocas horas y ya no le dejaron salir. Su corazón había decidido dejar de trabajar, estaba cansado y su fecha de caducidad era mucho más próxima que la de la mayoría de las personas.

Marisa había decidido que no era una buena idea que Tom pasara tiempo con su tío, no hasta que todo aquello pasara, como si pensara que su hermano todavía podía empeorar un poco más la situación. Eso significaba que hasta que pasara la operación, hasta que el muchacho tuviera un nuevo corazón, Tom tenía prohibido verle.

\- Puedes irte a descansar, Tom. 

\- Marisa, quiero estar aquí, se trata de mi sobrino y de una operación muy complicada y peligrosa.

\- Todavía no han encontrado siquiera un corazón compatible. Creo que tienes tiempo para marcharte a casa y dejarnos a solas con nuestro hijo.

Tom, aguantó la respiración. Era la primera vez que su hermana le decía algo así. No era la primera vez que discutían, su relación no había sido nunca fácil. Había sido siempre diferentes, Marisa quería una vida tranquila, estudiar, tener un trabajo fijo, casarse y tener una familia. Se había pasado buena parte de su adolescencia intentando convencer a su hermano de que eso sería lo mejor para él. 

Las discusiones entre ellos, eran algo constante, pero aquello era diferente.

\- Déjame, al menos decirle que todo va a salir bien.

\- Cinco minutos, después de eso esperarás a que nosotros te digamos algo y en lo que se refiere a volver a bailar...

\- Marisa.

\- No, el maldito baile y tu maldita obsesión por hacer que mi hijo llegara donde no pudiste tú, nos ha dejado en esta situación. Así que te agradecería que no vuelvas a sacar el tema delante de él.

Podía seguir discutiendo todo el día, pero tiempo era precisamente lo que su sobrino no tenía. El chico era mayor de edad, podía tomar sus propias decisiones, podía decirle muchas cosas a su hermana y podía hablar directamente con el chico, pero no era el momento de peleas.

\- Cinco minutos, tranquila y no te preocupes, no le diré nada de esta conversación.

Dejó el despacho y se dirigió durante a la habitación de su sobrino. Tenía el corazón roto, no sabía exactamente como decirle que se marchaba, que la había cagado, que sus padres eran quienes mejor iban a cuidar de él y que iba a desaparecer de su vida durante un tiempo.

Tom miraba hacia la ventana, tendido en la cama, pero se volvió hacia la puerta cuando lo escuchó entrar. Sonreía, aunque tenía aspecto agotado y los ojos medio cerrados por los relajantes que le estaban dando para el dolor.

\- Tío, ya pensaba que no te vería hoy.

\- No, claro, ¿Cómo me iba a marchar sin despedirme?

\- ¿Te vas?

Tom intentó incorporarse en la cama, pero estaba demasiado cansado para lograrlo. Suspiró y protestó en voz baja, pero se quedó ahí, con una mano sobre el pecho. El gesto fue casi físicamente doloroso para su tío pero logró mantener la compostura.

\- Tengo... me ha surgido una buena oportunidad de trabajo, un casting para una obra offbroadway. – El muchacho abrió los ojos de par en par emocionando con su mentira y eso casi le hacía más daño que cualquier otra cosa. – Dicen que si las cosas van bien, podrían meterla en el circuito.

\- ¡Tío! Eso es fantástico. Es el mejor motivo para dejar de verte durante unos días. Yo estaré bien, tranquilo, me pondré bien y quiero que me invites a los ensayos.

\- Sí, claro. Serás el primero en venir a los ensayos.

Se despidió, quería decirle que todo iba a salir bien, que pronto encontrarían un corazón y que la intervención sería un éxito, pero no sabía que le habían contado al chico sobre su estado y su futura operación, así que simplemente le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

Al cerrar la puerta se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos, se mordió el labio y apretó las manos hasta casi clavarse las uñas en las palmas. No iba a llorar, no iba a rendirse, no iba a creer que verdaderamente era culpa suya todo lo que había pasado... no iba a hacer nada de eso, pero era lo único que quería, echarse la culpa era más fácil que pensar que el destino quería ponerle las cosas difíciles a su sobrino, o algo peor.

\- No es tu culpa. - Chris le cogió la mano y tiró de él. – Ven, tengo ahora un rato libre, podemos ir a comer.

\- No, lo siento, no puedo. – Apartó la mano y la mirada también. – Marisa tiene razón, no está bien que nos veamos mientras seas el médico de mi sobrino, es... está mal.

\- Tom, por favor. Te aseguro que no sería la primera vez.

\- ¿Sueles tener citas con los familiares de tus pacientes? ¿Así es como ligas?

Dio un paso atrás y se dio con la espalda en la pared y sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Se sentía usado, sentía que el maldito doctor le había tomado el pelo, se había aprovechado de él y que seguramente no era el primero con el que lo hacía.

\- No es eso lo que quería decir.

\- Déjalo, mira ha sido un error. Me gustas es cierto, eres guapo, simpático y se que lo nuestro podría funcionar. Pero he sido un estúpido egoísta. No es buena idea que nos veamos hasta que Tom esté recuperado y ya no sea tu paciente.

\- Pero...

\- ¿Y si rompemos? ¿Crees que podríamos vernos como si nada en las visitas médicas? Te he dicho que me gustas, mucho. Demasiado para arriesgarme a mezclar cosas.

Apenas le costó liberarse de la presencia del médico, Chris dio un paso atrás, dejándolo pasar. No dijo nada, aunque Tom pudo leer la tristeza en su mirada. Sabía que estaba cerrando una puerta, una oportunidad de estar con un hombre increíble, un hombre que estaba interesado en él, al que le gustaba y con quien podía ser feliz.

Pero ahora mismo no sentía capaz ni siquiera, de mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que esa es tu decisión?

\- Lo siento.

\- Doctor Hemsworth.

Un médico algo más joven que el cirujano apareció a su espalda con una tablet en la mano que alargó para que Chris la cogiera y esperó a que mirara los resultados que había en la pantalla.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Todavía no han dado el consentimiento para la extracción, pero el corazón es perfecto, fue muerte cerebral.

\- Ojalá el cielo nos oiga. – El cirujano se volvió hacia Tom, abrió la boca, sonrió y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro que le hizo estremecerse, como si la conversación de los últimos minutos no hubiera tenido lugar. – Es posible que tengamos un corazón aquí mismo, en el hospital.

*

Chris entró en la habitación. No sabía mucho sobre consolar a nadie o sobre el duelo por un ser querido, pero Chadwick se lo pidió como un favor personal, como la persona que mejor conocía a Robert y que pese a lo difícil del momento, mejor sabría como tratar a su jefe.

\- La donación de órganos es algo que siempre juega en nuestra contra.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, pero con el pensamiento que estaba a punto de hacer mucho daño a alguien a quien consideraba como un hermano mayor, se adentró en la habitación.

Durante un primer momento observó el cuerpo en la cama. Mark parecía dormir, aunque ya sabía que en realidad, Mark ya no estaba allí. Una venda todavía cubría buena parte de su cabeza. Debajo debía estar la herida que había terminado con su vida, destruyendo su cerebro. Tenía algunos moratones en la cara, el cuello y los brazos y las máquinas que hacían funcionar su corazón, le daban un espeluznante aspecto de estar todavía vivo.

Robert estaba sentado junto a la cama, sus manos atrapando una de las de Mark y la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho. Los ojos cerrados y enrojecidos, aunque Robert no era de los que dejaban mostrar sus sentimientos fácilmente.

\- Rob.

\- ¿Te envían para meterme prisa? Se muy bien como funcionan estas cosas.

\- Mark se ha ido.

\- ¿Crees que no lo se? – Dijo Robert con tono tenso y rudo, sin levantar la mirada.

\- Lo que intento decir es...

\- Que él no querría verme así, que no es lo que él querría. Ha visto muchas películas. 

\- ¿Y no es eso lo que se dice?

Chris caminó hacia la cama, lentamente. Se sentía incómodo, estaba interrumpiendo un momento íntimo y persona de su amigo, Robert tenía derecho a sofocar su pérdida de la mejor forma que supiera. ¿Quién era él para meterse en medio, para decirle que era hora de pasar página?

\- Si y llevo ya una hora diciéndome a mi mismo que es lo que tengo que hacer. – Sonrió con tristeza. – Y mírame, aquí sigo, agarrado al cadáver de mi... ¿Sabes que iba a pedirle que se casara conmigo?

\- No, no lo sabía, pero, - Chris apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. – Si que sabía que él quería pedírtelo a ti.

Robert se dejó ir, se echó a reír y acarició la mano de Mark. 

\- Decían que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, supongo que eso significa que mi oportunidad de ser feliz se va con él. Alguna vez hablamos de esto, de lo que hacer en caso de que pasara esto y él lo tenía muy claro.

\- Me lo puedo imaginar.

\- Quería ser de ayuda, quería salvar vidas, mejorar vidas. "Nada de alimentar a los gusanos, odio a los gusanos hay muchos y ya son muy gordos." Seguro que si me ve ahora, perdiendo el tiempo, me está insultando.

Chris se dio cuenta que Robert ya lo tenía decidido desde el inicio. Seguramente desde que se había encerrado en aquella habitación estaba buscando el modo de despedirse y decirle a sus compañeros que podían llevarse el cuerpo de Mark y cumplir su último deseo.

\- ¿Tienen ya algún receptor?

\- El Doctor Boseman no me ha dicho mucho, supongo que iba contra las reglas, pero creo que sí, por eso tienen prisa.

\- Son buenos chicos, saben hacer su trabajo. – Robert suspiró y de pronto, besó la mano de su compañero y luego apoyó sobre su pecho para dejarlo ir. – Dile a Chadwick que entre, es hora de hacer lo correcto.

*

Marisa le llamó para decirle que iban a realizar el transplante y Tom le pidió que le mantuviera informado de como iban las cosas. Añadió también que esperaba poder ver pronto a su sobrino, pero su hermana no contestó a eso.

Se fue a casa y de pronto su apartamento parecía el lugar más solitario del mundo. Hacía años que vivía solo, pero siempre tenía un mensaje preparado para su sobrino y durante los últimos días esperaba el momento de poder pasar una velada allí con Chris.

Se había adelantado mucho había corrido a la hora de aceptar esa cita con él y se había colgado de un hombre al que acababa de conocer. También Chris parecía pillado por él, aunque había preferido no saberlo antes de romper algo que apenas había comenzado siquiera.

Se sentó en el sofá con el ordenador y se puso a buscar ofertas de trabajo. De alguna forma quería que la mentira que le había contado a Tom no fuera tal y tener un papel, algo pequeño, pero algo con lo que su sobrino se sintiera orgulloso de él cuando saliera del hospital.

Al sentarse y dejar su móvil junto a él, vio el whatsapp

"Vamos a operarle. Tom estará haciendo pruebas de baile en unas semanas. Te prometo cuidar de él."

"Gracias, no esperaba menos de ti." "No perdona, no quería decir eso, suena demasiado borde." "Se que cuidarás de mi sobrino como si fuera tuyo." "No porque estemos juntos y entonces sea tu sobrino político." "No estamos juntos." "Borde también."

"Tom, tranquilo, te he entendido. Se que estás nervioso pero que no vayamos a salir juntos no quiere decir que no vaya a mantenerte al tanto de como va la operación."

"Gracias" "Lo siento, por todo."

"No hay nada que sentir. Saldremos, cuando tu sobrino esté fuera del hospital tu y yo tendremos una cita, otra primera cita y unas cuantas más si quieres."

"Chris... quiero decir doctor Hemsworth ¬¬."

"Vale, vale, no insisto más." "Pero volviendo a lo que importa ahora." "Operamos a Tom en una hora y la intervención durará, si todo va bien, cuatro horas, cinco a lo sumo... espero." "Te escribo cuando terminemos. ¿Podría llamarte para contarte?"

"No voy a colgarte. Ahora mismo te estoy contestando."

"Eso significa que te gusto. Bien, todavía tengo alguna oportunidad."

Tom se echó a reír y a punto estuvo de contestar con un emojy que se sonrojaba, pero eso parecía más coqueteo que ser educado con el médico de su sobrino, así que en lugar de eso, añadió una sonrisa, pulgar levantado y un "Llámame y me cuentas."

*

Robert le dijo que se marchara a casa, que estaría en su despacho y que tenía papeleo que rellenar. Quiso hacerse el fuerte, el que podía con todo y ahora que había aceptado dar el paso de la donación de órganos, Chris se dio cuenta que su amigo se había quitado un enorme peso de encima y que quería estar solo durante buen rato, así que aceptó.

Volvió en metro y bus, necesitaba pensar un poco, un tiempo para si mismo, sin niños, para pensar en que había muerto un buen amigo, en que podía ocurrirle lo mismo a él o a cualquiera en cualquier momento y que no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer para evitarlo o para verlo bien. La muerte de Mark, tan repentina como como improvisada, le hizo ver que la vida era demasiado corta, demasiado corta para estar siempre pensando en la mujer que le había abandonado, en la mujer que no quería saber nada de él.

Lo había hecho marcharse del hospital, le había dicho que le llamaría, pero en ese momento había decidido no hacerlo, había decidido olvidarse del tema. Ahora Chris se sentía muy mal por haberle tratado así. En los últimos días, Sebastian había hecho más por él que la mayor parte de la gente que conocía.

Si era buena idea o no pensar en Sebastian en ese momento, no era algo en lo que quiso pensar, simplemente se acordó del periodista y de todo lo que había hecho por él en el poco tiempo que hacía que le conocía y se dijo a si mismo que pese al beso que le había dado y frente al que todavía no sabía cómo reaccionar, el periodista se merecía una llamada.

\- ¿Podrías perdonarme por tratarte así?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo Sebastian al responder al otro lado. Sonaba adormilado, aunque solo eran las nueve, probablemente había pasado todo el día trabajando y entre eso y acudir al hospital y preocuparse por él, probablemente estaría agotado.

\- Te he tratado fatal.

\- Era una situación horrible, te aseguro que lo puedo entender. Ni siquiera me acordaba ya.

\- Oh.

\- Eh no. No quiero decir que no he pensado en ti, pero no he pensado que me hayas tratado mal.

Un silencio incómodo se creo entre los dos, Chris sonrió con un gesto más bien tonto y esperaba que a Sebastian le pasara lo mismo al otro lado.

\- He dejado a Robert en el hospital, quería estar solo y se que necesita estar solo. Mis padres tienen a los niños, dicen que se los quedan esta noche.

\- No parece un buen momento para estar solo.

\- Muchas veces lo echo de menos, pero ahora, precisamente ahora no.

\- ¿Quieres que...? 

La pregunta de Sebastian terminó ahí. Después de que le había besado, Chris podía imaginar muchas cosas que podían seguir a esa pregunta, pero no dijo nada. Si lo hacía, el mismo pensaría en lo ocurrido, en el beso, en que Sebastian le había besado y no se sentía preparado

\- Me preguntaba si quieres venir y seguimos con la entrevista. Me gustaría hablar, creo que lo de hoy me ha hecho darme cuenta que es hora de levantar algunas barreras.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? – Si estaba escuchando temblar la voz del periodista o era cosa de su mente, tampoco se preocupó en ese momento de ello. 

\- Si no te importa. Si quieres podemos quedar en algún sitio, pero la verdad es que no tengo ganas de ver a nadie y no me parece apropiado vernos en un bar después de lo de hoy.

\- Como más cómodo te encuentres.

\- Ven a casa, entonces... a mi casa, que no a nuestra casa. Bueno ya me entiendes. De todas formas gracias, de verdad. Gracias por todo; no nos conocemos y...

\- No hay de que, no hay nada por lo que debas darme las gracias. Dame media hora, me doy una ducha y estoy allí.

Al colgar el teléfono se fue al dormitorio y se tumbó un momento en la cama. escuchó el silencio de su casa, sin las risas y los gritos de los niños, las voces de sus padres... no era su pareja y ya echaba de menos a Mark, sus consejos y como le echaba la bronca de esa forma tan sutil y sin levantar la voz más de la cuenta. 

Sonrió al recordar la última vez que su amigo había jugado con Rebecca y notó que las lágrimas ganaban terreno. ¿Por qué lloraba él lo que no había llorado Robert? Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no había llorado por la marcha de Emily, por quedarse solo con los niños, no había llorado por su soledad, ni por el miedo a que los niños se quedaran solos si le pasaba algo a él. Hacía mucho que necesitaba llorar y la muerte de un buen amigo parecía un momento tan bueno como otro para hacerlo.


	10. Chapter 10

El sonido del timbre de la puerta de casa la despertó de golpe, cuando ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de quedarse dormido. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, pero tantas horas en el hospital, la angustia y finalmente la pérdida de Mark habían sido demasiado para alguien que hacía meses que ya estaba hecho polvo.

No tuvo tiempo de lavarse si quiera la cara. Se puso una camiseta limpia y bajó hasta la entrada. Durante un momento había olvidado que tenía una cita con Sebastian, así que cuando lo encontró en la puerta, mochila al hombro y una cálida sonrisa en los labios, se quedó paralizado y sin saber que decir.

\- Puedo venir otro día si no es un buen momento.

\- No, no, tranquilo, pasa. Ha sido un día muy duro. – Chris se hizo a un lado para dejar que el periodista entrara en casa. – No quiero que lleguemos a un momento incómodo. – Sebastian se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta con gesto tenso. Si Chris le hablaba del beso nada más encontrarse, no podía ser buena señal. – Mark ha muerto hace algunas horas, pero lo más duro ha sido ver a Robert aceptar donar sus órganos.

\- Vaya, Chris, yo... Lo siento. Definitivamente no es buen momento. Debería marcharme, necesitarás estar solo.

\- ¡No! – No quería levantar la voz, así que se sobresaltó a si mismo por hacerlo. – Perdona. No, no podría soportar estar solo ahora mismo. No quiero molestar a mis padres, ya están haciendo mucho al quedarse con los niños y Robert... debería ser yo el que estuviera con él, pero me ha mandado para casa, creo que quiere llevar esto en privado, es demasiado orgulloso para mostrarse hundido, incluso delante de mi. – Respiró con fuerza lanzando un largo suspiro y se echó reír débilmente. – No te quedes en la puerta y dime que te apetece una cerveza, porque sinceramente necesito algo más fuerte, pero no tengo.

Sebastian aceptó, incómodo por la situación y entristecido, no solo por la muerte del profesor, sino porque no conocía lo suficiente a Chris como para saber cómo hacerle sentir bien.

Chris desapareció un momento en la cocina, mientras Sebastian se acomodaba en el sofá, dejaba la mochila a un lado, sacaba su bloc de notas y la grabadora y se tomaba unos instantes para mirar a su alrededor.

La casa estaba perfectamente recogida, señal de que los niños llevaban ya unas horas fuera, lo cual también le dio ocasión de fijare en que el salón estaba lleno de fotos de Chris con sus hijos o de los niños solos, desde el momento en que todos habían nacido. Su exmujer no aparecía por ningún, mientras que los abuelos, así como Robert y Mark formaban parte de su pequeña familia.

En las fotos Chris parecía un hombre feliz, risueño, de ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa siempre preparada. Se le veía un padre estupendo, haciendo piruetas con sus dos hijos mayores o acunando a la pequeña Rebecca cuando no era más que un bebé. Había una en la que los tres amigos estaban juntos; por lo jóvenes que estaban todos, Chris parecía casi un adolescente, se veía que se conocían desde hacía muchos años, que la muerte de Mark debía haber sido devastador para los dos.

Robert no era el único que quería guardar el dolor para si mismo.

Dando una vuelta por la habitación, entre foto y foto se dio cuenta que había una, en una esquina, casi oculta entre todas las demás y perdida en una librería, en la que estaba Chris abrazando a una mujer rubia. Podría ser una hermana o una vieja amiga, pero Sebastian sabía, se notaba en la mirada de Chris en aquella foto, que acababa de ver la única imagen de Emily en toda la casa.

La cogió, Chris se veía joven y Emily estaba embarazada. Se les veía tan felices, que no había forma de imaginarse como alguien podía abandonar a su marido y sus hijos sin más.

\- En esa foto estaba embarazada de Rebecca.

Sebastian se dio la vuelta sobresaltado, no por la presencia de Chris, sino porque pensara que estaba curioseando en su casa para sacar información para su artículo.

\- No quería...

\- No te preocupes, está bien. En realidad no debería tener esa foto ahí, se demasiado dolorosa, pero no quiero que los niño se olviden de su madre, sobretodo Rebecca, que apenas la conoció. Ten.

Chris se acercó a él y le ofreció una de las botellas de cerveza. Con unos instantes de silencio, ambos volvieron al sofá y se acomodaron, mientras bebían la mitad de su cerveza.

\- Cuando quieras empezamos. – Dijo finalmente Chris, rompiendo así la incomodidad del momento. – Nunca me han pedido una entrevista, así que no se como funciona esto.

Sebastian sonrió y se sentó de forma más seria y profesional. Puso en marcha la grabadora y cogió la libreta de la mesa.

\- Podemos empezar ahora si quieres. No tienes que hacer nada, yo te pregunto, me cuentas los quieras, me dices si hay algo sobre lo que no quieres hablar y cuando te canses, lo dejamos para otro día.

\- Parece factible. Dispara entonces tu primera pregunta.

\- Estás demasiado tenso, si quieres podemos hacerlo como el otro día. Hablamos, me cuentas cosas y a ver lo que sale. No tengo porque preguntarte nada si no te sientes cómodo con ello.

Chris no sabía donde se estaba metiendo. No solo se trataba de tener una entrevista o hablar sobre si mismo. Era un momento muy difícil, un momento en el que ser sincero con alguien podía significar dejar salir mucho más de lo que podía contener. 

Estaba seguro que el periodista no tocaría la muerte de Mark y haría posible por no hablar de sus amigos por el momento; pero sentía que se encontraba en un momento tan frágil y hacía tanto que no pensaba en Emily recapacitando sobretodo lo que había pasado entre ellos o los motivos por los que los había abandonado, que no estaba seguro poder soportar la presión de contestar preguntas.

Por ello, pensó que sería mejor hablar él, contar lo que se sintiera capaz y dejar que de vez en cuando el periodista hiciera alguna pregunta. 

\- El cumpleaños de Rebecca va a ser complicado. 

\- Ya. Sin su madre.

\- Bueno, ha pasado sus dos primeros cumpleaños sin ella; creo que sería más raro si la tuviera aquí. No, me refería... Será duro contarle porqué el tío Mark no estará en su fiesta. Espero que Robert no lo pase muy mal.

\- Han sido una gran ayuda para ti, Robert y Mark, desde que Emily...

\- Venga dilo, no pasa nada, mi mujer me abandonó. Se que no es lo más normal, se que si fuera mujer y dijera que mi marido me ha dejado tirada con tres niños, sería vista como una pobre víctima de un hombre con problemas. Pero Emily debía tener también sus problemas, problemas que no vi venir, que ni imaginé y supongo que un día no pudo más.

\- ¿Se marchó sin más?

\- ¿Sabes esa frase de "se fue a por tabaco y no volvió? – Sebastian asintió, no había dejado de mirarle desde que habían empezado a hablar, no había escrito nada y dio gracias, más tarde a que la grabadora estuviera en marcha. – Ella se fue a comprar fruta para los niños, no cogió nada, ni una bolsa, ropa, nada, simplemente no volvió.

\- Vaya, debió ser terrible.

\- No se si terrible sería la palabra. Digamos más bien que todavía no he tenido tiempo de procesarlo, no con tres niños y sin trabajo fijo. Tal vez haya sido más fácil así. Solo temo lo que pasará cuando los chicos sean lo bastante mayores para que yo pueda pensar en otras cosas.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que pasó?

Sebastian hablaba y preguntaba casi con miedo, como si estuviera caminando por un campo de minas y Chris se dio cuenta, notó todo el cuidado que estaba poniendo en no lastimarle. Se echó a reír y se puso en pie.

\- Es la cerveza que más rápido he visto beber, deja que vaya a por otra y tranquilo, no me voy a romper por hablar de mi inminente divorcio. Se cualquier día me llegarán los papeles para firmarlos.

Después de terminar la tercera cerveza, más de una hora más tarde y cuando Chris quiso darse cuenta los dos se estaban riendo, a carcajada limpia. Era horrible pensar lo mucho que necesitaba eso, pero así era, necesitaba relajarse, reírse, olvidar y no pensar.

En los últimos minutos había recordado lo estúpido que había sido al pedirle salir a su primera novia cantándole una canción en medio de la cantina del instituto. Chris recordaba sin problemas el día que le pidió salir a Linda Capshaw en medio del comedor y cuando ella le dijo que no de la forma más humillante y tajante posible, todo el mundo se río delante de él.

\- Yo hice lo mismo, solo que estaba completamente borracho, él tenía novio, que estaba en un equipo de fútbol y me partió la cara cuando se enteró. Lo mejor es que el chico que me gustaba me dio un beso, pero creo que fue más por pena que otra cosa.

\- Somos un desastre en cuestiones amorosas. Mira que tuve buen ojo para escoger quien iba a ser la mujer de mi vida. – Dijo Chris en un largo suspiro. 

\- Pero han salido tres cosas maravillosas de ese matrimonio fallido. Tus hijos son increíbles.

\- Si, en eso tienes razón, los niños son mi vida, no sabría qué hacer si les pasara algo malo. – Chris se quedó en silencio un momento, jugando con la lata de cerveza en la mano. - Cuando Emily se marchó, durante los primeros meses, tuve miedo; creía que ella volvería de repente, con un gran abogado y se llevaría a los niños con ella, que me los quitaría y no volvería a verlos. Fueron unos meses terribles, apenas dormía por las noches y cuando lo hacía, me asaltaban las pesadillas. Tuve que ir al psiquiatra, tendrías que ver lo pesado que se puede poner Mark cuando me ve mal.

\- Pero ahora eso se ha terminado, los niños están contigo y sois felices.

Chris sonrió tímidamente y apretó la botella entre sus manos. bebió el último trago de la tercera cerveza y la dejó sobre la mesa de café. 

– ¿Sabes que no eres el primer tío que me besa?

\- Oh, eso, el beso... Un momento, me dijiste que no te gustaban los hombres.

\- Nunca he dicho que no me gustaran los hombres. – Contestó Chris levantando la voz, ligeramente intoxicado por la falta de costumbre de beber alcohol. – Soy más de la forma de pensar que hasta ahora no había encontrado al hombre que me llamara la atención.

\- ¿Hasta ahora? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Una de las cosas que Sebastian no sabía de él, era que el alcohol o, para ser más exactos, el exceso de él le hacía hablar más de la cuenta, sin pensar, sin razonar, sin poner un filtro a sus palabras.

Por eso, ya era demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta exactamente de lo que había dicho... lo que de repente pensaba, lo que de repente sentía.

\- ¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado? – Sebastian sabía que no tenía que haber preguntado, claro que sabía lo que había cambiado y Chris también lo sabía. Le había besado y había desaparecido, luego se había plantado en el hospital diciendo que estaba preocupado por él. Todo había cambiado, aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera reconocerlo. Aún así, ya que había comenzado hablar, decidió hundirse con todo el barco. - Te has quedado muy callado.

\- No, no, tú no has hecho nada malo. Al contrario... antes de que tú llegaras a mi vida, podría decirse que estaba hecho una mierda. Creo que Chris y Mark estaban a punto de perder la paciencia conmigo y no se lo reprocho porque han hecho por mí, más que ninguna otra persona. Pero entonces llegaste tú y de repente, he empezado a sonreír y los niños se dan cuenta.

Sebastian nunca podría decir después que fue cosa del alcohol, estaba lo bastante acostumbrado a beber, como para que tres cervezas no le hicieran efecto, tampoco es que Chris le estuviera mandando señales de ningún tipo para hacerlo y cometer el mismo error dos veces en pocos días.

Así, de repente, los labios del periodista estaban sobre Chris, su cuerpo entero se había recostado sobre el suyo. No era como aquel otro beso, tan casto, dulce y temeroso, Sebastian estaba presionando sus labios con más fuerza, lamiendo los suyos, provocándole la necesidad de abrir la boca y dejar que penetrara en su boca y recorriera cada recodo en su interior. 

Chris gimió, alterado y sorprendido primero; si el primer beso le había pillado por sorpresa, aquel le había dejado sin aliento. Estaba tenso, sin saber que hacer. No había explicado como fue aquel beso, aquella apuesta, aquella tontería que había hecho en una fiesta con veinte años. Nunca había considerado aquello como un verdadero beso entre dos hombres, sino un "A que no tienes huevos de besar a otro tío."

Esto era intenso, aquí había deseo por parte de Sebastian, ganas de ser aceptado. Había desesperación en su respiración agitada y por mucho que quisiera decirse a sí mismo que no le gustaban los hombres, que no estaba interesado en ninguno; ese contacto, esa intromisión en su espacio personal y en su boca, le estaba poniendo a mil.

Cerró los ojos, era mejor no pensar, no preguntarse si el daño causado por Emily estaba haciendo ahora que se sintiera atraído por otro hombre, pensando que a lo mejor, otro hombre no le lastimaría del mismo. Tal vez era la forma que tenía su cuerpo de sobreponerse al duelo por la muerte de un buen amigo. Tal vez... tal vez... las posibilidades para encontrar una excusa, eran inmensas, pero la realidad era que entre un gemido y otro de Sebastian rodeó su cuerpo hasta casi clavar las uñas en su espalda.

Lo cierto era que hacía tanto tiempo que alguien no le besaba, que no recibía algo más que un beso de cariño de sus hijos, sino un beso realmente apasionado, un beso que le hiciera suspirar y sentir ese tremendo calor en su interior. Sebastian le recostó sobre el sofá mientras le besaba casi con desesperación ahora; seguramente darse cuenta que no le rechazaba era suficiente para darle ánimos para continuar. 

Pronto quedó sepultado por el cuerpo del periodista, sus manos aferradas a él, su cerebro desconectado, ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse de aquello cuando no hubiera una gota de alcohol en su cuerpo.

\- Estaba seguro que me rechazarías con un puñetazo. – Dijo Sebastian en el oído de su compañero mientras bajaba su mano y frotaba su entrepierna. – Pero veo que no has reaccionado como yo esperaba.

Chris dio un respingo al darse cuenta que estaba realmente duro y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Casi había olvidado aquella sensación tan excitante y que apenas le daba respirar. Pero ahogó un gemido de repente, cuando Sebastian empezó a desabrochar su pantalón y se puso tenso.

\- Seb, espera, por favor, necesito... No puedo ir tan rápido, todavía no

Sebastian se lo quedó mirando, contemplando por un momento una visión que le pareció casi divina, los labios de Chris enrojecidos e hinchados por sus besos, estaba despeinado y llevaba la camisa mal puesta.

\- Mierda, lo siento. – Se levantó tan rápido como un resorte y se quedó sentado en la otra esquina del sofá, igual de despeinado, con la respiración acelerada y lamiéndose los labios, como si todavía pudiera saborearle. – Pensé... me he dejado llevar. Ni siquiera te he preguntado sobre...

\- Algo me dice que buscabas una excusa para hacerlo. – Chris sonrió, no quería sonar borde o que su comentario le hiciera pensar a Sebastian que se arrepentía de lo que acababa de pasar. – Aquello no fue siquiera un beso real.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- Eres el primer hombre que me besado de verdad.

Chris lo miró a los ojos esperando su reacción, que llegó con una enorme y sincera sonrisa, casi inocente, infantil y tierna. Sebastian recuperó la compostura y se aproximó de nuevo a él más tranquilo

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos más despacio? – Chris asintió con un movimiento rápido de cabeza. – ¿Quieres que... vuelva a besarte? A lo mejor no te ha gustado, a lo mejor. Prometo no ser tan acosador. - Chris respondió asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza El periodista sonrió y le dio un largo y húmedo beso en los labios. – Puedo esperar todo el tiempo que quieras, al menos ahora tengo claro que no estaba equivocado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Al beso en el coche, no estaba seguro si debía hacerlo, pero cuando te tenía ahí, tan cerca, por unos pocos segundos, fue increíble, pero no estaba seguro si para ti fue igual. Ahora ya se que no estaba equivocado.

\- No, - Chris entrelazó sus dedos entre el cabello de Sebastian. – No estabas equivocado, solo necesito un poco de tiempo para hacerme a la idea, porque no se como pasar de echar de menos as mi mujer a lo que tu me haces sentir. Aunque creo que tu también vas a necesitar un poco de tiempo.

\- ¿Yo porque? Estoy muy seguro de lo que quiero y eso significa... tú.

\- Sebastian, yo vengo con tres regalos. – Sebastian sonrió y abrió la boca para decir algo pero, se quedó sin habla, no lo había pensado, no había pensado que comenzar una relación con Chris significaba estar con tres niños, tener la responsabilidad de cuidar a Rebecca que era poco más que un bebé y si las cosas iban un poco más adelante, se convertiría en el novio de su padre o en otro padre para los chicos. – ¿Lo ves? Tú también necesitas un tiempo para hacerte a la idea.

\- Si, supongo que tienes razón.

\- Pero de todas formas. – Chris acercó la cabeza de Sebastian a él para poder tenerlo más cerca. – Me encanta como besas, tan si me asaltas por sorpresa, como si vamos más despacio.

Estuvieron besándose y hablando durante horas. Incluso llegaron a grabar otra parte de la entrevista, cosa que Sebastian ya daba por perdida. El paso adelante que había dado su relación, hizo pensar a Chris en muchas cosas, pero sobretodo hizo que Robert y Mark y su perfecta pareja vinieran a su mente.

\- Robert fue mi profesor. Creo que no te lo ha dicho nadie, pero Robert era profesor de literatura, mientras inventaba cosas en su tiempo libre. Un aparato nuevo para detectar el cáncer mucho antes le hizo millonario y dejó la enseñanza, pero para entonces, ya me había adoptado como su hermano pequeño y él fue el primero que me dijo que Emily me iba a traer problemas.

\- ¿Y Mark, como llegó a tu vida?

\- Al mismo tiempo que llegó a la de Robert, por accidente, literamente, un semáforo que parpadeaba y el coche de Robert y el de Mark chocaron, nada importante; pero después de un café para rellenar los papeles del seguro, yo me marché y ellos... digamos que ellos se conocieron mejor.

\- Es una gran historia de amor la suya ¿no?

\- Hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener algo así yo, con Emily o con quien fuera. Pero si tuviera que elegir entre un desamor o perder al amor de mi vida antes de tiempo, no se que es más doloroso.

La alarga de su teléfono terminó con el momento, era hora de irse a trabajar y de nuevo, Sebastian se ofreció a llevarle, así podían estar más rato juntos y hablar. Chris aceptó, se preparó y escribió a sus padres para que recordaran coger las llaves antes de regresar con los niños.

Como odiaba las despedidas de soltera, cada vez más.

Se despidió de Sebastian y bajó del coche a la suficiente distancia del local de trabajo de aquella noche, que el periodista no sabría nunca donde iba.

En cuanto el coche giró la esquina caminó hacia la zona de bares. Tenía tiempo de sobra. Cuando llegó al local, la despedida de soltera ni siquiera había empezado. Allí se encontró con Frank, que también iba a actuar. Casi se le desencajó la mandíbula cuando le enseñó el vestuario. Dos clásicos; Frank haría de policía y a él le tocaba hacer de bombero.

Aquello era bochornoso. Chris pensaba que no podía haber caído tan bajo. Eso sí, el traje de bombero le gustaba porque era muy real; tenía todos los detalles, incluso el hacha y el casco.

Sebastian llegó a casa corriendo. Se le había pasado tan rápido el día que casi se olvida de la despedida de soltera de Michelle, amiga de la infancia que había decidido invitarle porque estaba segura que un streaptise masculino le gustaría. Hacía mucho que no se veían, así que ella no sabía que esas cosas no le hacían gracia, pero se había comprometido. Así que se duchó, se puso ropa limpia, guardó su grabación en casa de Chris en el ordenador y salió pitando hacia la fiesta.

Estuvo divertido. Comió bien y bebió bastante. Lo único malo fueron todas las bromas que tuvo que soportar por ser el único hombre, pero era divertido ver a todas aquellas mujeres, tan formales en la vida diaria, tan desatadas cuando anunciaron que comenzaba la fiesta "de verdad". 

Disfrutó del primer stripper, tenía que reconocer que era muy guapo y estaba cachas, aunque no era su tipo. No podía evitar compararlo con Chris, más joven, más rubio, más... más Chris.

Chris estaba tras el escenario haciendo respiraciones profundas para calmar sus nervios, lo que no era muy bueno, ya que se le empañaba el casco y entonces se moría del calor y no veía nada. Apenas era consciente de que Frank estaba en el escenario contoneándose, porque quería evitar escuchar los gritos de las mujeres y los improperios que dentro de nada, tendría que soportar él. Daba gracias a los guantes porque le estaban sudando tanto las manos que si no fuera por ellos, se le caería el hacha y la manguera... no quería imaginar lo que aquellas locas querrían que hiciera con semejantes instrumentos.

Por fin sonó su señal, su presentación, no la escuchó con los gritos, desorbitados pero tampoco quería saber como le llamaban. Saltó al escenario. Era su segunda vez en pocos días, así que ya no le sorprendió nada los gritos de las mujeres que harían sonrojar a cualquiera. Las botas le estaban enormes, así que tropezó y casi cayó de bruces, pero nadie pareció notarlo. Dejó el hacha en el suelo, y empezó a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música. Se sentía ridículo, pero a la gente parecía gustarle, así que siguió bailando.

Fue quitándose la ropa, algo más relajado ahora, las mujeres querían tocarle, pero era norma del local que nadie podía ponerle una mano encima, si no era para entregarle billetes de dinero.

Se deshizo de la chaqueta, le dio un par de vueltas por encima de la cabeza, otro par de gestos obscenos, gritos desesperados de su público y la lanzó, probablemente el local no volvería a verla.

Sólo le faltaban los pantalones y el casco, que por fortuna mantenía su rostro cubierto y eso le hacía sentir más tranquilo para bailar más insinuante sin que nadie pudiera reconocerle.

¿Pero quien iba a reconocerle en un local de striptease? Tal bien sería mala suerte. Unos pocos minutos más, fuera el pantalón, fuera todo lo que no le hacía quedar completamente desnudo y podría irse de allí. Si por él fuera se hubiera dejado el casco puesto, pero Frank le había dejado claro que debía quitárselo, la mejor forma de hacer dinero rápido y fácil allí, era mirar a los ojos a las clienta y seducirlas con los ojos, darles esperanzas de que después del espectáculo podían conseguir algo más con él, aunque no fuera cierto. 

Así que, a pesar de que lo había retrasado todo lo que podía, era hora de quitarse el casco, por no hablar del calor que tenía con ese armatoste puesto, que ya casi no le dejaba ver al público.

Llegó en segundo streaper, "un bombero, que original" pensó Sebastian, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que ese tipo no era Chris, porque alguien como Chris tenía mucha más clase.

sin embargo, al verlo, se dio cuenta que aquel tipo estaba realmente bien, casi tanto como Chris, unas caderas estrechas como las suyas, un trasero pequeño y respingón como el suyo, espalda y hombros perfectamente anchos; la verdad era que se le parecía mucho y eso le hizo sonreír al pensar en él.

Entonces decidió poner atención; una cosa era que no tenía intención de acabar en la cama con ninguno de esos hombres y otra muy distinta que no le gustara ver un buen cuerpo, muy bueno conforme se fue quitando la ropa; estaba lo bastante musculoso para ser realmente atractivo, pero no era nada excesivo. 

Le gustaba su forma de bailar a no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que no era bailarín profesional ni mucho menos, pero aun así merecía la pena verlo. Y era rubio, como Chris, menuda casualidad. Y... el hombre en el escenario se quitó el casco de bombero y Sebastian se encontró a si mismo, de pie, con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Chris?

Por si había llegado a creer que estaba delirando, Chris, si el mismo Chris, se quedó ahí parado, con un minúsculo slip cubriendo su cuerpo, tenso agarrotado, sin poder mover un músculo y los ojos puestos en él.

Chris se dejó llevar, cogió su ropa como pudo del escenario y salió corriendo. Todo se quedó en silencio, la música, las mujeres del público, Sebastian. Nadie sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo excepto el periodista, que lo vio desaparecer sin poder decir nada.

*

Tom se pasó todo el día pegado al teléfono. Chris le había escrito para decirle que tenían un corazón para su sobrino y que iban a operar ese mismo día. Miró el reloj cada treinta minutos, preguntándose cuantas horas podía durar una operación tan compleja, si sería mejor una intervención rápida o si eso significaría que no habían podido hacerlo.

No era religioso, nunca lo había sido porque nadie en su familia lo era, pero ahora deseaba que alguien le hubiera enseñado a rezar, si había alguna forma que quien estuviera allí arriba, le escuchar y protegiera al muchacho.

Intentó ver la tele, leer, escuchar música, pero no hubo forma de concentrarse en nada que no fuera la imagen de su sobrino tendido en una camilla, rodeado de máquinas y médicos que hablaban en términos incomprensibles.

No sabía de quien esperar la llamada. Si era Marisa, tal vez fueran malas noticia y quisiera dárselas su propia hermana, si era Chris, quizás era porque su hermana no se sentía con fuerzas de darle las malas noticias.

No podría soportar la muerte de Tom o cualquier cosa mala que le pasara. A lo mejor no era su culpa y Chris tenía razón, pero Marisa también tenía razón al decir que le había forzado para cumplir un sueño que más parecía suyo. 

Su teléfono sonando le hizo dar un grito y levantarse del sofá de un salto. Miró el aparato sin respirar, como si esperara que se detuviera, que alguien se hubiera equivocado. Pero el nombre de Chris, registrado desde el primer instante, no hacía más que parpadear insistentemente.

Cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración mientras respondía.

\- Puedes estar tranquilo, respira. – Parecía tener una cámara en su casa. – La operación ha sido un éxito. Tom está perfectamente y su cuerpo a aceptado el corazón desde el primer momento.

\- ¿Tom está bien? ¿Se pondrá bien? – Preguntó casi sollozando. – No me ahorres ningún detalle si algo no ha ido perfecto

\- Te estoy diciendo la verdad, jamás te mentiría, por mucho que a veces no me creas. – Aquello no tenía que ver con la operación, los dos lo sabían, pero ninguno dijo nada más al respecto. – Tom es un chico muy fuerte, ahora mismo puede pasar de todo, pero algo me dice que estará en pie y bailando, mucho antes de lo que nadie pueda decir.

Tom se dejó caer en el sofá se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos que ya le escocían por las lágrimas que ahora empezaban a derramarse por sus mejillas. Mientras tanto, la voz de Chris seguía sonando al otro lado del teléfono que había tirado en el sofá.

\- Perdona, - Dijo entre risas nerviosa. - ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

\- Ya se que solo te intereso para darte información sobre tu sobrino, pero estaba preguntándote como estabas tú.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí tú. Estás preocupado, Tom es un hijo para ti y lo estabas pasando mal hasta hace unos momentos. ¿Puedo preocuparme por ti?

\- Si bueno...

\- ¿Y puedo verte?

\- Ya hemos hablado de eso. - Esta vez no fue el teléfono, sino el timbre de su casa el que le sobresaltó. Miró al móvil, Chris gritaba, casi, para llamar su atención. – No lo has hecho ¿verdad? 

\- El cava se está calentando y la pizza me quema en la mano, por no hablar de la tortícolis que me va a salir por tener el móvil apoyado. – Tom se echó a reír y caminó hasta la puerta, mientras le escuchaba; una parte de él disfrutaba con la imagen mental de lo que el médico estaba haciendo por él. – Así que, si no quieres acabar en urgencias como mi acompañante por quemaduras o por una contractura, será mejor que abras la puerta y me dejes entrar.

Tom se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras la abría, con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho, las gafas sobre la cabeza y una sonrisa curiosa en los labios.

La imagen que se encontró delante fue enternecedora. Chris medía casi dos metros, con el cabello rubio más largo e lo que sería normal para un cirujano de prestigio. En el hospital nunca lo veían vestido con esas camisetas ajustadas que marcaban su cuerpo musculoso y aun así parecía un enorme cachorrito que intentaba ganarse el amor de su amigo humano llevándole todo tipo de regalos, que en este caso, significaba, cena, alcohol y él mismo.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te pedí tiempo?

\- Me pediste tiempo antes de tener otra cita, no para celebrar la pronta recuperación de tu sobrino.

\- ¿Solo has venido para eso?

\- ¿Te parece poco? Hemos trasplantado el corazón a tu sobrino, la operación ha sido un éxito y esta noche dormirá fuera de UCI, a mi me parece un motivo inmejorable para venir aquí a verte.

Tom podía pensar en algún motivo más para encontrárselo ahí plantando en la puerta de su apartamento, pero todavía reverberaban en su mente las palabras de su hermana y necesitaba mantener separado el hospital de su vida personal. No se trataba de ningún tipo de penitencia, pero no se sentía cómodo mezclando las cosas, así que no dijo nada al respecto y aceptó la explicación del médico.

Le cogió la caja de pizza de la mano y le invitó a entrar.

Cenaron tranquilamente mientras hablaron de la operación, Tom quería todos los detalles sobre como había ido y apreció los tecnicismos, aunque no entendió la mitad.

\- Todo alrededor de la operación ha sido un verdadero milagro. 

\- ¿Y que hay el donante? ¿Sabemos quien es?

\- Nosotros tenemos registro de todas las donaciones y a quien vas, pero eso es algo confidencial.

Tom se dio cuenta que había algo en la mirada y la voz del médico que cambiaba y se entristecía incluso junto con sus palabras. Después de lo que había dicho, ya sabía que no se trataba de su sobrino, lo cual dejaba solo la posibilidad de que conocía al donante o sabía algo sobre él que no le había dicho.

\- Lo importante es que operación ha salido bien. – Añadió el cirujano cambiando de nuevo la expresión, sonriendo otra vez. – No quiero molestarte más, solo quería celebrarlo. ¿Será mejor que me vaya?

\- Somos adultos, - Chris se detuvo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta al escuchar hablar a Tom. – Los dos sabemos que nos gustamos, pero que no estemos juntos no quiere decir que no podamos estar en la misma habitación o ver una película.

\- ¿Me estás invitando a quedarme? – La sonrisa de Chris se amplió y le miró con ojos brillantes.

\- Vamos, vuelve al sofá. No voy a beberme solo la mitad que queda de esa botella y tengo un par de películas demasiado dramáticas como para verlas por mi cuenta, así que...

Chris se sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

\- Dime que no quieres ver el Diario de Noah.

\- No es tan mala.

\- ¿Tan mala? Odio esa película porque no puedo evitar llorar cada vez que la veo.

\- No te preocupes, puedes elegir entre unas cuantas. Pero nada de emborracharme con el cava, me sube rápido.

Chris levantó dos dedos y se los llevó al pecho. 

\- Soy un buen chico y me gustas demasiado como para aprovecharme de ti. acepto noche de película y alcohol, luego me marcharé a casa y mañana trataré de convencer a tu hermana para que te deje ir al hospital a ver a tu sobrino.

\- Gracias, de verdad

\- Ahora, vamos dime entre que películas puedo elegir esta noche que si no se hace demasiado tarde para volver a casa a una hora de decente.


	11. Chapter 11

La visión de Chris encima de aquel escenario, prácticamente desnudo, mirándolo fijamente con la cara de alguien que deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra se quedó clavada en su retina más tiempo del que hubiera deseado para poder atraparle antes de que escapara del bar corriendo.

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, Sebastian salió a toda velocidad del bar, con la esperanza de alcanzar a Chris donde quiera que hubiera ido; no había podido llegar muy lejos, aunque aquella zona de la ciudad estaba llena de bares a esas horas la mayor parte estaban cerrados ya y con un poco de suerte lo encontraría pronto. 

Había empezado a llover y en cuestión de unos pocos minutos aquello parecía un diluvio universal, pero le daba igual, tenía que encontrarle costara lo que costara. Porque había visto su cara, le había visto ponerse pálido cuando sus miradas se habían encontrado, había visto sus manos comenzar a temblar y eso le había roto el corazón. 

Chris estaba avergonzado y le parecía comprensible; la sola idea de verse él en una situación parecía le hacía sentir incómodo y por eso lo único que quería quería decirle que no tenía porque escapar de él, que entendía que debía hacer lo mejor para su familia. 

Quería decirle tantas cosas y podía haber reaccionado de otra forma para demostrárselo. Podía haber saltado al escenario, podía haber ido detrás de él automáticamente. Tenía que dar con Chris y decirle que seguía sintiendo lo mismo que unas horas, que no le importaba, que le apoyaba y que podía contar con él para cualquier cosa.

Habló con los miembros de seguridad del local que estaban en la puerta de atrás y le dijeron que Chris acababa de marcharse y que parecía muy alterado. No sabían a donde había ido, aunque por su tono despreocupado seguramente tampoco se habían fijado mucho en donde había ido, pero Sebastian tenía el pálpito de que iría al único sitio en el que se sentía seguro.

Echó a correr bajo la lluvia, que cada vez era arreciaba más a pie podría meterse por calles mas estrechas que con el coche y además con esa cortina de agua delante de los ojos no se veía mucho. 

En veinte minutos y a pensar de estar agotado cuando vislumbró su destino, llegó hasta la casa de Chris. Tal y como suponía allí estaba, sentado en las escaleras de su casa, bajo la lluvia, como si estar completamente empapado no fuera un problema. Estaba abrazado a sus piernas, con el rostro enterrado entre ellas y todo su cuerpo y la ropa empapados por la lluvia.

\- Chris. – No respondió, Sebastian tan solo lo escuchó sollozar y la imagen que le vino a la cabeza fue la de un cachorrillo apaleado. Se sentó a su lado, sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir, si había algo que podía cambiar su estado de ánimo. – Chris, soy yo, Sebastian, no se si debía hacerlo, pero te he seguido, no podía dejarte solo después de... por favor dime algo.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio. Sebastian se acercó más a él y le acarició el cabello mojado.

\- Soy una mierda.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Que soy una mierda de padre, de amigo... debería estar con Robert, él me dice que me vaya y yo me voy porque tengo que trabajar, si claro. Soy una mierda de... de lo que quiera que somos tu y yo, porque ya ves a lo que me dedico.

\- ¡Eh! Vamos, Chris; no digas eso. No eres una mierda ni mucho menos. Se el tipo de padre que eres, si Robert dice que necesita estar solo, será porque es así y yo no voy cambiar la forma en la que te veo por haberte visto encima de ese escenario.

\- No tenías que haberme visto haciendo eso. ¿Sabes la vergüenza que me da? Nadie sabe cómo me gano el poco dinero que entra en casa y ahora tu... no se ni cómo estás aquí conmigo.

Sebastian sonrió, se acercó un poco más y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Chris, saboreando, tanto los lágrimas que dejaban de desbordarse desde sus ojos, como el agua de lluvia que los estaba empapando por completo a los dos.

\- Estoy aquí porque estaba preocupado por ti. ¿Crees que porque he visto como te desnudabas delante de esas locas, voy a dejar de sentirme atraído por ti? Sigues siendo igual de tímido, me sigue gustando tu sonrisa, tu mirada intensa... dios y esos ojos azules tuyos siguen siendo los mismos. Por no hablar de esa forma de moverte, madre mía... - Chris le dio un codazo, pero también sonrió, justo lo que esperaba ver Sebastian en su rostro, una sonrisa. – Hablando en serio, mi forma de pensar hacia ti no ha cambiado lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué no entramos en casa? Si seguimos aquí uno de los dos o los dos va a coger una pulmonía.

\- ¡No! No puedo entrar en casa, no quiero que los niños me vean así y seguro que en cuanto un padre me vea o peor aún, en cuando se lo diga a Robert, se que no está en el mejor momento para preocuparse por mi, pero.... No creo poder mentirle. – Chris había comenzado a farfullar, hablaba casi sin pensar, demasiado alterado. Finalmente volvió a enterrar el rostro entre sus piernas. – No puedo entrar.

\- Muy bien, entonces, tendrás que venir a mi apartamento, porque no voy a dejar que te quedes debajo de la lluvia toda la lluvia.

\- Pero...

\- No hay pero que valga, ya has estado en mi casa, ya nos hemos besado y he llevado en brazos a tu hija. No puedes darme ninguna excusa para no venir conmigo. 

*

Tom se quedó mirando a la enorme figura que dormitaba en su sofá, que hacía ruidos como un oso en plena hibernación y que se había acomodado en el sofá como si lo hiciera todos los días.

Sonrió, como no hacerlo cuando tenía al que había imaginado como el hombre de su vida desde hacía tiempo, durmiendo ahí, el cabello rubio, demasiado largo para lo que era habitual en un médico, cayendo por su frente. Los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, se había quedado dormido antes de terminar la película, pero no le extrañaba, si había sido el cirujano de su hijo, debía llevar casi todo el día sin descansar.

Le echó una manta por encima. No parecía alguien que tuviera frío habitualmente, pero tampoco quería verlo coger un catarro y que tuviera que quedarse un par de días en su cama hasta recuperarse... bueno tal vez quería, tal vez... ¡No! Se había prometido no acercarse a él y no pensar en el maldito médico hasta que su sobrino no estuviera fuera del hospital y pensaba cumplirlo.

Se fue a la cocina, todavía era pronto, apenas pasaba de la media noche y no tenía sueño, así que se preparó un té, eso siempre le ayudaba a descansar. Deseaba tanto poder llamar a su hermana y preguntarle por Tom, por la operación, por como estaba pasando la noche, incluso para ofrecerse a quedarse con él cuando sus padres quisieran. Pero ya sabía la respuesta que le iba a dar Marisa y ya tenía bastante sentimiento de culpabilidad, así que lo dejó estar y volvió al salón.

Dio un respingo al darse cuenta que el doctor estaba despierto y lo miraba fijamente.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por quedarme dormido. No es muy educado quedarse traspuesto en casa ajena. Creo que debería marcharme.

\- Si, supongo. – Chris murmuró algo sobre lo mucho que le dolía la espalda mientras se ponía en pie, estiró la espalda, hasta Tom escuchó buena parte de sus huesos crujir y gimió. - ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir? Estás agotado, se que ha sido un día muy largo y lo menos debería hacer por salvar la vida de mi sobrino es ofrecerte una cama esta noche.

\- ¿Tu cama?

Como odiaba y al mismo tiempo adoraba Tom su maldita sonrisa de "sé que te gusto, sé que te altero y sé que no puedes resistirte a mi sentido del humor."

\- Tengo dos camas, la mía y la de los invitados. 

\- Vaya.

\- Por favor, no me pongas las cosas más difíciles. Me siento culpable, no dejo de pensar que si hubiera estado más atento en él que... - Tragó saliva, decirlo en voz alta sería lo mismo que reconocer unos sentimientos que intentaba esconder por todos los medios. – Vamos te enseñaré tu habitación.

Se encaminó hacia el pasillo pero antes de poder entrar, Chris le agarró de la mano, tiró de él y lo aprisionó contra la pared. Toda su mano era capaz de rodear su muñeca, que parecía haberse negado a liberar.

\- ¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender que no es culpa tuya? – Chris se acercó un poco más a él, aprisionándolo contra la pared. – Solo te falta decir que te gustaría cambiarte por él. – Tom arrugó la nariz sonriendo. – No quiero oírlo, porque no creo que te siente bien vestirte de mártir el próximo Halloween.

\- No se trata de eso.

Un paso más y Chris estaba sobre él, todavía sujetándole la mano y la otra que empezaba a rodear su cintura. La levantó, acarició su mejilla y le quitó las gafas.

\- Te lo voy a poner muy fácil. Me gustas mucho y me da miedo que seas un tipo culto, con amigos cultos y que me vea a mí como un surfero venido de Australia que solo es bueno en su trabajo de cirujano. 

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo iba a verte así?

\- Lo que digo es que tu tienes tus miedos y yo tengo los míos. Me da miedo no ser lo que esperas de mi y que encuentres alguien más a tu altura. – Tom no había imaginado que un hombre como Chris pudiera pensar así y tener tantos miedos a lo que otra persona pudiera decir de él. – Si necesitas tiempo para quitarte los miedos, lo entiendo, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites. Pero no pongas a tu sobrino o incluso lo que te dijo tu hermana, en medio de tus sentimientos. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Tom negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a querer que se fuera después de un discurso como ese? Chris acababa de abrirle su corazón, le estaba diciendo que se sentía igual que él, por otros motivos y que estaba dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que fuera para estar con él. Nadie en su sano juicio dejaría ir a un hombre así.

\- Puedo aceptar dormir en la otra habitación, si quieres. No pretendo meterte prisa en que ocurra nada entre nosotros. – Liberó su mano, ahora los dos sabían que Tom no iba a ir a ninguna parte.

\- Tengo miedo a perder a mi sobrino, a hacer daño a mi hermana. Pero también tengo miedo a dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con un hombre increíble porque... porque...

\- No me importa el motivo. – Chris rodeó su cintura con ambas manos. – Porque eso no va a pasar. Me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi llegando con tu sobrino. Yo tampoco quería acercarme a ti porque me parecía mal, pero Tom me dijo que a él le parecía bien.

\- Tom dijo... mi sobrino te incitó a invitarme a cenar. – Chris asintió. – Voy a tener una conversación con ese crío la próxima vez que lo vez.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de que lo hiciera?

Tom contestó de nuevo negando con la cabeza.

\- Quédate a dormir, en mi cama, conmigo, no quiero... no puedo dormir solo.

Que hermosa era la sonrisa que llenaba el rostro del médico. Chris se inclinó sobre él, otra cosa que le gustaba mucho, lo alto que era, lo fácil que le era abrazarle y cubrir todo su cuerpo. frotó su nariz con al de Tom y con eso arrancó una gran carcajada de su interior, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

\- No lo digas.

\- ¿El qué, que te acabo de dar un beso de mariposa?

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? O es que eres un niño enorme. – Continuó diciendo entre risas

\- Lo importante es que te he hecho reír.

\- Si, vale lo has hecho. ¿Te queda a dormir entonces? A... dormir, que ya se que no llevas nada bien hacer lo que te digo.

Chris se puso firme, enorme frente a Tom y le hizo un saludo militar y asintió. Definitivamente era alguien con quien divertirse y con quien tener, si todo iba bien, algo más serio...

\- Haré lo posible por no meterte mano, pero si lo hago en sueños no es mi culpa.

... probablemente.

*

Sebastian sabía que en ese estado y bajo la lluvia, no iban a llegar a su casa, así que llamó un taxi, maldiciendo haber dejado su coche en casa por si bebía en la despedida de soltera.

Pidieron que el taxi les recogiera a un par de calles de casa de Chris, para que para que ni su padre, ni los niños si todavía estaban levantados, no se dieran cuenta y esperaron allí resguardándose de la lluvia bajo la parada del autobús. Chris no decía nada, pero a Sebastian no le importaba, era capaz de leer su vergüenza en los ojos que intentaba no cruzar con los suyos, así que lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo y dejar que se acurrucara con la cara en su cuello, hasta que llegó el taxi.

El viaje fue breve, en completo silencio. Hasta el taxista parecía notar que no era el momento para charlar. Sebastian lo subió hasta casa y le sentó sobre el sofá. Tuvo que apartar a Pisica para que no se sentara encima del recién llegado y se dirigió al baño a por unas toallas para que se secaran, sacando también un par de pijamas para cambiarse los dos.

Chris lo había hecho todo como un autómata y parecía no reaccionar. Sebastian quería decirle que le encantaba lo bien que le quedaba su pijama, pero se contuvo porque no era el momento, además, se quedó sorprendido por el sentimiento cálido que le hizo sentir el ver a Chris con su ropa.

Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y tiró de él hasta que Chris estuvo casi tumbado con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas. Chris se lo quedó mirando, quieto, tenso, con la expresión de alguien que estaba a punto de salir corriendo.

\- Chris, en serio, por mi no hay ningún problema. Estoy aquí, contigo ¿vale?, cuando quieras hablar, sabes donde estoy y si no quieres que volvamos a habla de ello, no sacaremos el tema.

Chris no contestó y simplemente cerró los ojos, pero apretó un poquito su abrazo para darle a entender que le había escuchado. No se quedó dormido, simplemente quería estar allí, con él.

Un rato después Chris comenzó a hablar, contándole como había comenzado a dedicarse a eso del striptease. Ni siquiera le miraba, seguían abrazados. Lo soltó todo, le contó todo lo que había acumulado en el último año y que le estaba presionando hasta casi ahogarlo. 

Cuando terminó se sintió vació, pero tremendamente liberado. Y agradecía tantísimo que Sebastian no le presionara con ideas vanas para salir de aquella situación y simplemente le escuchara, pasando la mano por su espalda cuando le costaba continuar. Cuando terminó simplemente siguieron en silencio, allí abrazados.

Se encontraba tan a gusto. La lluvia le había metido el frío hasta los huesos, y el calor que irradiaba Sebastian, que parecía una estufa humana andante, le etsaba haciendo entrar en calor poco a poco. 

Para no pensar en nada de todo lo que podía hacerle más daño, se concentró en la respiración del otro, en el latido del corazón de Sebastian y rápidamente se fue quedando adormilado. Si no hubiera estado tan disgustado seguramente se habría dormido de inmediato, pero definitivamente eso le había calmado.

Entonces sintió lo que tenía que hacer, lo que quería hacer, lo que en ese momento, estaba seguro que le iba a hacer sentir bien.

Fue como un impulso, realmente no lo pensó, movió la mano hasta posarla en la mejilla de Sebastian; se incorporó y colocó la otra sobre su pecho. Le miró durante un segundo y sonrió con tristeza.

\- Siento que las veces que has besado hayan sido un desastre, porque me pillaste por sorpresa. Creo que ahora es mi deber remediar eso.

\- Chris, no hace falta.

La respuesta llegó en forma de beso que Sebastian no dudó en devolver, aunque en cierto modo sentía que no era el momento, que Chris no estaba preparado, que después se arrepentiría. ¿Pero que iba a hacer? Era Chris, el mismo Chris le estaba besando y eso era algo que no quería desaprovechar ni estropear por pensar demasiado. 

Sebastian lo rodeó con ambos brazos y tiró más de él para que quedara sentado sobre sus piernas. Lo atrapó con fuerza, deseaba tanto hacerle sentir bien, que Chris comprendiera que estaba allí por él, para todo lo que necesitara, que profundizó todavía más el beso, mientras lentamente, comenzó a mover sus   
manos bajo el pijama de Chris. 

Se detuvo un momento, separando sus cuerpos con ambas manos apoyadas sobre su pecho.

\- No quiero hacer nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte luego, me gustas demasiado.

\- Eso ya lo he hecho encima de ese escenario. – Susurró Chris deslizando la boca hasta su oído. 

Sebastian suspiró y Chris gimió débilmente cuando sintió que las manos del periodista volvían a tomar el mismo camino. 

\- Seb. – Susurró Chris de nuevo.

\- Seb.. me gusta. – Sonrió encantado. - Dime...

\- No estoy seguro de lo que estamos haciendo, solo se que... te necesito. Necesito alguien en quien apoyarme. Soy un egoísta, lo se, pero necesito que me quieran, que me cuiden, que me recojan del suelo cuando me caiga, como esta noche.

\- Quiero cuidar de ti, si me dejas. De ti, de los niños, quiero ser parte de tu familia, poco a poco, sin prisas, daremos un paso a la vez y no diremos nada mientras no estés preparado.

Sebastian bajó la mano que mantenía sobre la espalda de Chris, hasta introducirla bajo el pantalón del pijama. Chris volvió a gemir más intensamente esta vez y con rápido movimiento se colocó sobre las piernas del castaño, colocó las manos sobre su pecho un momento y lo miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto?- Le preguntó Sebastian, mientras acariciaba su rostro.

\- Hace mucho que no estoy seguro de nada. Creí que la madre de mis hijos me amaba. – Se estremeció levemente al sentir de nuevo la mano de Sebastian recorriendo su espalda. – Creí que podría cuidar de ellos, ser un buen padre y darles todo lo que necesitaran.

\- Eres el mejor padre que he visto nunca. No conozco a nadie que fuera capaz de hacer lo mismo que tú por ellos.

Chris se recostó sobre su (ahora) amante y le dio un nuevo, largo e intenso beso.

\- También creía que nunca me fijaría en un hombre, que nunca tendría la necesidad de pedirle que me llevara a su cama y... - Sebastian gimió, no se esperaba aquello y no supo como reaccionar. - Lo digo en serio, no pienses que se trata de darte las gracias, ni nada parecido, que también, te estoy muy agradecido. Pero no se, no sentía nada por nadie desde que mi mujer se fue y entonces apareciste tú, me besaste, estás cuidando de mi sin que te lo haya pedido. Lo que pasa es que ahora no se cual es el siguiente paso.

\- ¿Siguiente paso? – Dijo Sebastian sonriente.

-Si, siguiente paso, enrollarnos ¿Se sigue diciendo así? Acostarnos... follar – La sola palabra le hizo ruborizarse. - Puedo decirlo de muchas formas, pero la conclusión es siempre la misma. No se que es lo que esperas de mi.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres que nos acostemos?

Sebastian pasó las manos por su pecho y lo acarició lentamente. Se incorporó, rodeó su cuerpo con una mano, pasándola sobre su cuello y le besó con fuerza. Bajó por su barbilla, le mordió la mandíbula y lamió su cuello, sin dejar un milímetro de piel sin tocar. Chris se estremeció hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le tocaba así. Sintió los labios y la lengua de Sebastian recorriendo sus pezones, y enredó sus manos entre el cabello del muchacho.

\- Seb... - gimió más fuerte que antes.

\- No se si lamentaré decir esto, pero... ahora mismo lo que tu necesitas es descansar, dormir y olvidar lo que ha pasado esta noche. 

\- Jamás podría arrepentirme de lo que más quiero en este momento. Por favor Sebastian. Solo quiero que..

\- No lo digas, porque no es verdad. Bueno si lo es, probablemente quieres que nos acostemos, pero ahora mismo estás herido, dolido, avergonzado y no quiero que ese sea el sentimiento con el que terminamos en la cama.

\- Eres demasiado bueno.

Sebastian se levantó, de alguna forma, fue capaz de cargar con el cuerpo de Chris y echárselo a los brazos. No recibió respuesta ni protesta, sino el movimiento de los brazos de Chris rodeando su cuello y apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Solo soy alguien que se preocupa por ti, que cree estar enamoránose de ti y que espera que no recuerdes que he dicho esto cuando despiertes mañana.

La respiración de Chris se había relajado, había dejado caer todo su peso sobre él y eso solo podía significar que se había quedado dormido, tal vez, después de todo no había escuchado lo último que había dicho

*

Robert le dio un fuerte golpe al teclado y lanzó ratón sobre la mesa, al mismo tiempo que Chadwick entraba en su despacho y se quedaba parado en la puerta.

\- Cualquire problema que tengas, estoy convencido de que el ordenador no tiene la culpa.

\- Lo se, pero si le pego a un ser humano, seguramente me denuncian. 

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

\- A parte de que acabo de perder al amor de mi vida en un estúpido accidente de coche y hace menos de un día que he firmado mi aprobación a que lo despedacen para ponerlo en otras personas que vivirán vidas tranquilas gracias a él... aparte de eso nada.

\- Rob.

Chadwick se sentó frente a la mesa y esperó en silencio. Robert suspiró, cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre el respaldo de su sillón.

\- No consigo ver quien ha sido el receptor.

\- El receptor... ¿Quieres saber quien ha recibido algún órgano de Mark? Rob, sabes que esa información es restringida más allá del banco de donaciones y sobretodo tratándose de ti.

\- Solo quiero saber quien se ha llevado su corazón.

\- Cuando dices corazón, te refieres al órgano físico o a algo más sentimental.

\- Eres un imbécil que me conoce demasiado bien. – Volvió a teclear en el ordenador. – Se que es una tontería, pero estoy casi seguro que quien haya tenido la fortuna de recibir su corazón, se ha llevado también esa enorme parte de Mark y me gustaría conocerle.

\- No puedes.

\- Lo se, pero soy el director de este centro.

\- Son reglas nacionales, universales si me apuras. No es correcto, ni para la persona a la que se está dando esa segunda oportunidad ni para que tú pases página. – Robert lo asesinó con la mirada, no porque le estuviera llevando la contraria, sino porque tenía razón, tenía toda la maldita razón. – Déjale ir.

\- Lo se, lo se. Déjale ir, es lo que él querría, ahora te toca seguir viviendo y volver a ser feliz. Pero no puedo. No... Puedo... No se dejarle ir porque han sido diez años juntos y de repente ya no está. Necesito creer que lo mejor que tenía Mark ha ido a parar a una persona que realmente lo merece. ¿Qué querías?

\- Esto, saber como estás. Llevas casi un día encerrado en tu despacho y el equipo se preocupa por ti.

\- Pues que no se preocupen, estoy... estoy superando esto con mis tiempos, a mi manera y soy vuestro jefe, no vuestro amigo. Así que vamos, vuelve a tus casos seguro que hay pacientes esperándote.

Esperó a que Chadwick se fuera, se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, allí tenía varias fotos. Cogió la más antigua, justo diez años acababan de cumplir, pero no habían tenido tiempo de celebrarlo, porque los dos estaban ocupados, solo habían intercambiado unos pocos mensajes diciendo que se querían.

Ahora ya no había tiempo de retroceder, de recuperar unas cuantas horas por lo menos, de tener el aniversario que no volvería a repetirse.

Dejó la foto de nuevo en su sitio y volvió a su sillón, la pantalla del ordenador estaba apagada y la dejó así. Ya sabía que de una forma tradicional y correcta, no iba a conseguir la información sobre el trasplante del corazón de Mark. Necesitaría tiempo, pero al final lograría saberlo.


	12. Chapter 12

En algún momento de la noche, Sebastian le había acomodado en su cama, pero estaba tan cansado, tan agotado a todos los niveles que ni siquiera se dio cuenta y simplemente se dejó llevar por el sueño y tanto que había soñado.

Soñó con sus hijos, con la enorme felicidad que suponían para él, también soñó con Mark, como si de una especie de despedida de su amigo se tratara e incluso en sueños le pedía que se asegurara de que Robert estuviera bien, como si no tuviera bastantes preocupaciones consigo mismo; pero obviamente lo iba a hacer y entonces soñó con Emily, pero no estaba sola, Sebastian estaba a su lado o enfrente de ella, mirándola.

Chris no podía verles la cara a ninguno de los dos, pero ambos estaban tensos y parecía que no se había fijado en su presencia. Se acercó a ellos lentamente y se dio cuenta que estaban hablando, discutiendo más bien.

Cuando estaba lo bastante cerca para oírles, ambos se volvieron hacia él, en silencios, le miraron directamente, con al pequeña diferencia que Emily tenía el gesto oscuro, profundo, casi amenazante y Sebastian tenía rostro iluminado, sonreía y de pronto alargaba la mano hacia él.

\- Todo va a ir bien. Confía en mi Chris, voy a cuidar de ti, a protegerte, a ti, a los niños...

\- ¿De verdad crees que el periodista no se va a forrar con tu historia? - Dijo de pronto Emily con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. – Solo quiere hacerse en un nombre en su periódico, escalar, aunque para eso tenga que pisotear a tus hijos... a nuestros hijos.

\- No la escuches, estoy aquí por ti; solo publicaré lo que tu quieras de tu historia. Jamás le diré a nadie lo que vi anoche. Puedes confiar en mi, te lo prometo, siempre.

Emily hizo un gesto de cabeza señalando a Sebastian y mantuvo la sonrisa.

\- Cuidado con él, Chris, sabes que te conozco mejor que nadie, mejor de lo que él te conocerá nunca. Te traicionará, todos lo hacemos al fin y al cabo ¿No?

\- Chris, no te lo he dicho hasta ahora porque no quiero asustarte.

\- Ahora es cuando el muy listo dice que te quiere y que lo hará todo por ti, justo lo que te dije yo el día de nuestro matrimonio. ¿Te mentí entonces? ¿De verdad vas a creer a la siguiente persona que te lo diga?

Sebastian dio un paso adelante y alargó un poco más la mano hacia él.

\- Créeme, Chris, te quiero, voy a ser diferente

\- Voy a ser diferente. – Se mofó Emily. – Jamás te haré daño, protegeré a tus hijos. Es como todos nosotros, como todos los demás. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Eres manipulable, eres útil, hasta que dejas de serlo y entonces, todos nos vamos. Él también ser irá.

De pronto estaba solo en medio de la oscuridad más absoluta y esa soledad pesaba demasiado, era agobiante, terrible, casi tenía sonido propio, sonido de vacío, aplastante doloroso.

De pronto, dos manos rodearon su cintura y tiraron de él hacia atrás, la barbilla de Sebastian se apoyó en su hombro y deposito un cálido beso en su cuello.

\- No voy a ir a ningún lado, no ahora que te he encontrado.

Ahora, notaba como el sol comenzaba a molestarle en los ojos cerrados. Podría ser una sensación agradable, sobretodo notando el cuerpo de Sebastian pegado a él, durmiendo a su lado, con una mano abrazando su cintura, pero no lo era, ya que le dolía tanto la cabeza que sentía como cuchilladas en su cerebro.

También tenía bastante frío, y eso sí que no era normal, llevaba puesto un recio pijama, estaba tapado por un grueso nórdico de plumas y además un cuerpo caliente como una estufa ardiendo, no hacía más que pegarse más o más contra él haciendo el efecto de una manta humana.

Parecía que la lluvia del día anterior le había costado un buen resfriado, justo lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento. Pasó la nariz por el pelo de Sebastian que dormía como un bendito, y recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior en aquel sillón. No pudo evitar sonreír pensando en como podían cambiar las cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, su cerebro despertó la parte racional y adulta que normalmente regía sus actos, y le recordó de repente que tenía tres niños que cuidar, que sin duda se estarían preguntando donde estaba su padre. Y luego estaba su padre que se había quedado toda la noche con los niños y no le había avisado.

Por no contar con Robert, le había prometido que le llamaría, que estaría pendiente de él, que ahora le tocaba a él cuidar de su hermano mayor, y ya en el primer día no lo había hecho.

\- Sebastian, Sebastian – Lo empezó a zarandear, mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara todo agobiado. – Tengo que levantarme, es tarde, tengo que volver a casa.

Sebastian tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, esbozó una enorme sonrisa, y le besó profundamente con algo que se parecía a un "buenos días". Claramente no había escuchado una palabra de lo que había dicho.

Chris le correspondió gustoso, empezaba a no ser capaz de resistirse a esos labios, pero enseguida tuvo que pararlo, no podía permitirse que aquello fuera a más en esos momentos.

\- Lo siento Sebastian, pero tengo que volver ya. Mis hijos me estarán esperando.

\- Puedes llamarme Seb, si quieres. Lo de Sebastian solo lo usa mi madre y mi jefe.

\- Seb, Ok, Seb. Necesito que despiertes del todo. He pasado toda la noche fuera de casa, no he avisado a nadie y si no son mis hijos, mi padre me matará y luego te hará estar lo más lejos posible de mi porque pensará que eres la peor influencia posible para su hijo al que ha abandonado su mujer.

Se levantaron corriendo. Cuando Sebastian ya se había puesto de un salto los pantalones, se dio cuenta de que Chris estaba mortalmente pálido, con los ojos cerrados y agarrado al cabecero de la cama.

\- Chris ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

\- No es nada, tranquilo, sólo me he mareado un poco, están siendo unos días demasiado intensos. Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Aun así se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente, el mismo tipo de beso que daba a sus hijos cuando decían no encontrarse bien.

\- Estás ardiendo, creo que tienes fiebre. Debería llevarte a un médico a que te vean.

\- No Seb, de verdad, ahora no puedo, cuando llegue a casa ya me tomaré algo y me echaré un rato a la cama.

La realidad era que Chris se encontraba fatal, la cabeza le dolía demasiado como para tener los ojos abiertos y soportar la luz era un esfuerzo terrible. La nariz le ardía, como si estuviera respirando fuego y los pulmones parecían no ser capaces de recoger el aire que entraba en ellos y le veían ganas de toser cada pocos segundos.

Por si eso fuera poco, le temblaban las piernas y las manos, que tuvo que apretar hasta hacerse daño para recuperar su control. Aun así, intentando que no se notara demasiado lo mal que se encontraba y evitar así que Sebastian le detuviera, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y fue a la cocina a coger sus cosas.

Allí estaba su móvil, tenía unas cuantas llamadas de su padre, y varias de Robert, "mierda, mieda, mierda, me van a matar". Había algún mensaje, supuso que amenazante, pero no quiso ni escucharlos.

De repente sintió las nauseas apoderándose de él. Las contuvo a duras penas, pero pronto sintió que la sensación regresaba. Estaba escuchando a Sebastian en el dormitorio terminando de vestirse cuando de repente un vacío se hizo en sus oídos, privándole de cualquier sonido. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar con más fuerza, las manos ya no eran capaz de sostenerle agarrado a la encimera de la cocina y un momento después se derrumbó sobre el suelo de baldosas.

*

Tal vez la idea de Marisa era mantener a Tom alejado de su tío, pero el muchacho era mucho más testarudo que ella, incluso después de haber pasado por una operación tan complicada como el trasplante de corazón.

Tom quería ver a su tío, no le consideraba culpable de nada de lo que había pasado y lo quería tener a su lado. La llamada llegó, obviamente, de forma inesperada, mientras Tom dormía, abrazado al enorme cuerpo del cirujano australiano.

Alargó la mano a la mesilla todavía adormilado y contestó notando la boca completamente seca, pero al escucharla voz de su sobrino, se incorporó de golpe, despertando también a Chris.

\- ¡Tom! Muchacho, santo cielo. ¿Qué haces hablando? ¿Quién te ha dado un teléfono? Seguro que lo tenías permitido y...

\- Tío mi madre está aquí, es su teléfono, le pedido que me dejara llamarte y decírtelo yo mismo.

Tom sintió el corazón a punto de explotarle dentro del pecho. Si era su propio sobrino el que le llamaba, solo podía ser por un gran motivo o por algo terrible y quería pensar que fuera lo primero.

\- Vamos, dilo ya o vas a conseguir que me de un infarto y termine en una cama de hospital a tu lado.

Chris se incorporó y rodeó su cuerpo desde arriba, era como sentir el abrazo de un enorme oso que le hacía sentir especialmente bien y seguro; solo que este oso era capaz de hablar y hacer que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera. "Si sufres un infarto te conviertes automáticamente en mi paciente y entonces tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga."

Tom le dio un pequeño codazo para que se apartara de él, guardara silencio y evitar que su sobrino lo escuchara hablar al otro lado del teléfono, tal vez así, no le pondría tan nervioso.

\- Mi madre se pasó contigo, te ha culpado de mi mala salud y no te lo mereces. Quiero que vengas. – El chico contuvo un momento la respiración, por mucho que pareciera lo contrario, estaba debilitado después de un trasplante. – Has estado conmigo toda la vida, igual que mis padres. Ven, tío, por favor.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? Quiero decir... tu madre tenía razón cuando dijo...

\- Mi madre estaba asustada y nerviosa. – Un nuevo silencio y una larga respiración. – Pero va a pedirte perdón, porque me quiere mucho y quiere que yo esté tranquilo.

Tom sonrió al escuchar aquello y aceptó sin dudar. Solo necesitaba darse una ducha, comer algo y... se volvió hacia Chris que lo miraba sonriente también, feliz, aunque no podía escuchar la conversación la expresión de Tom era suficiente para entender que las cosas iban bien.

\- Supongo que ahora volveré a verte más a menudo por los pasillos del hospital. – Le dijo el doctor mientras los dos salían del apartamento.

\- Sí supongo que sí.

Caminaron hasta el ascensor y se detuvieron a esperar que subiera. Tom se apoyó en la pared. Estaba contento y feliz por como habían cambiado las cosas en pocas horas, aunque todavía quedaba una cosa más por aclarar, aunque mirar al cirujano resultaba casi tan imposible como apartar la mirada de él.

\- Es tu decisión. – Dijo improvisamente Chris.

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- De ti y de mi. Ya sabes lo que siento por ti, ya sabes que iré a la velocidad que tu quieras, pero si ahora tu hermana no te odia y desde luego la situación de tu sobrino no es culpa tuya, tal vez podríamos...

\- Algo ahí, vaquero.

\- Soy australiano, ¿recuerdas?

\- Lo que sea. No es tan fácil, yo no me quito de la cabeza. – Ahí lo tenía otra vez, pegado a él, aprisionándolo contra la pared. – Empieza a preocuparme el poco espacio personal que me das. No voy salir corriendo si eso es lo que te preocupa por dejarme respirar. - Chris se echó dos pasos para atrás, aunque con lo grande que era, ya solo él ocupaba la mitad del ascensor. – Lo que quiero decir es que, necesito estar pendiente de mi sobrino y tú debes tener los sentidos cien por cien en su caso.

\- Tom, soy muy bueno en mi trabajo, puedes pedir referencia en el hospital, si quieres y te aseguro que todos los médicos tienen parejas, novios, esposas o están divorciados y eso no hace que se preocupen más o menos de sus pacientes. Si lo que pasa es que tienes miedo al compromiso...

\- ¡No! – Tom carraspeó cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. – Lo siento, lo que quería decir es que estoy deseando tener una relación llena de compromiso con alguien. He pasado los treinta años, me quiero casar y quiero tener mis propios hijos.

Había dicho demasiado en escasos tres segundos, había abierto su corazón y revelado sus esperanzas y sus dedos para ese momento en el que tuviera pareja. Se quedó sin aliento, sin saber que decir, porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al médico.

Se lo imaginaba reculando, desdiciendo eso de que quería estar con él, porque no quería hijos o porque no quería ir tan rápido. Se lo imaginaba riendo, soltando una broma para deshacer la tensión del momento, pero lo que no se imaginaba era ver que los ojos del cirujano se humedecían y le abrazaba con tanta fuerza que casi le dejaba sin respiración.

\- ¿Eres real?

\- ¿De qué hablas ahora? – Preguntó Tom entre risas mientras intentaba respirar con el rostro enterrado contra el enorme pecho del cirujano.

\- Cuando un tío se fija en mi, ve un surfero australiano, un cirujano rico, un tipo divertido, pero no se preocupan de que tengo treinta años, de que ser soltero ya no es divertido y que, joder... quiero tener hijos.

\- Tu quieres...

\- Si, me muero por ser padre y adoro la relación que tienes con tu sobrino, se que serás un padre estupendo llegado el momento. Vamos, Tom, sea lo que sea que te echa para atrás, olvídalo o intenta no pensar en ello y danos una oportunidad.

Tom se detuvo en la puerta de su coche, quería llegar cuanto antes al hospital y comprobar con sus propios ojos que su sobrino estaba recuperándose tal y como le habían dicho, pero aquella declaración de intenciones y aquella petición le había cogido más sorprendido de lo que había esperado. Así que se quedó ahí con la puerta del coche abierta.

Había varias cosas que le tiraban para atrás, aunque si era sincero, ninguna parecía ahora tan importante como para no darle una oportunidad alguien que e moría por estar con él y que como él, deseaba formar una familia.

Tenía miedo, era difícil y peligroso volver a comprometerse, volver a entregarse, podían volver a romperle el corazón. Aunque lo realmente difícil iba a ser dar el paso físico, dejar que Chris le tocara, sobretodo después del tiempo que le había costado volver a sentirse bien consigo mismo y sin que nadie más le pusiera una mano encima.

Tal vez era buena idea contarle lo que había pasado, tal vez no eran los niños lo que le hacían alejarse, sino aquello que había dejado él atrás.

\- Muy bien, hagamos una cosa, primero vamos al hospital, que Tom nos vea y sea él quien nos diga que le parece bien que nos sigamos bien; si es así, cuando Marisa se quede con él esta noche, tu y yo vamos a cenar. Creo que hay algo que debería contarte antes de seguir adelante.

\- Claro. – Contestó Chris con todo preocupado por esa respuesta tan enigmática.

*

El ruido en la cocina sobresaltó a Sebastian.

\- Chris, ¿va todo bien? - Llamó mientras dejaba el dormitorio poniéndose una sudadera, pero Chris no contestó. Preocupado se dirigió a la cocina acelerando el paso y se quedó sin respiración al encontrárselo tirado en el suelo. - ¡Chris!

Se arrodilló junto a él y lo movió lentamente, hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos. Había una visible brecha sangrando en su cabeza. Le acarició el rostro para llamar su atención, pero no pasó nada, en esta ocasión. Chris estaba ardiendo, la fiebre debía ser muy alta y había subido incluso en los últimos minutos.

\- ¡Mierda! Debería haber hecho que te quedaras en la cama. Mira que eres testarudo.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y llamó al hospital pidiendo una ambulancia; los ojos clavados en su amante, todavía con la esperanza de que despertara. Pero no lo hizo, Chris estaba mal, lo sabía y se sentía absolutamente impotente y culpable por no haber hecho algo en lugar de pensar en besarle.

La enfermera o quien fuera que le había contestado desde el hospital, le dijo que la ambulancia estaría allí en diez minutos, pero el tiempo se hacía eterno cuando el hombro del que estaba enamorado temblaba en sus brazos, inconsciente por la fiebre y tal vez el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza.

\- Vamos Chris, por favor, abre los ojos y dime que estás bien.

Tal y como habían dicho, la ambulancia llegó diez minutos más tarde, comprobaron el estado de Chris, aunque no le dijeron nada a Sebastian y lo colocaron en una camilla. Otros quince minutos más tarde, estaban en el hospital y los médicos se lo llevaron para hacerle las pruebas pertinentes, dejando a Sebastian en la sala de espera.

\- ¿Es usted familiar?

\- No, bueno... no. – No podía decir que fuera familiar ni nada parecido, casi se habían acostado, se habían besado un par de veces y Sebastian creía estar enamorado de él, pero eso no lo convertía en familiar.

\- Entonces será mejor que llame a alguien.

Sebastian no se dio cuenta del momento en que llegó a la sala de espera y se sentó en una de las incómodas sillas, ni cuando consiguió coger el teléfono de Chris, que había cogido antes de salir del apartamento, pero de repente, una voz le estaba gritando al otro lado.

\- ¿Se puede saber donde estás? Tenías tres niños a los que llevar al colegio, tres niños preguntando por su padre cuando no estabas desayunando con ellos y tres niños a los que he tenido que mentir. Eres mi hijo y te quiero pero he tenido que mentir a mis nietos por no decirles que no sabía donde estaba su padre.

\- ¿Es... el padre de Chris?

\- ¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo con el móvil de mi hijo?

\- No se si has oído hablar de mí, pero soy Sebastian.

\- Ah, Sebastian, si Chris me ha hablado de ti. – La voz del hombre se relajó un poco al saber que se trataba de él. - ¿Chris está contigo? ¿Habéis pasado la noche juntos?

Sebastian aguantó la respiración un momento.

\- Es complicado y creo que debería ser Chris quien hablara con ustad de esto. Pero, sí. Ha pasado la noche en mi apartamento, pero ahora estamos en el hospital.

\- ¿Cómo que estáis en el hospital? ¿Qué ha pasado? – No es que eso último relajara al hombre al otro lado del teléfono, pero dejó de pensar que su hijo había pasado la noche en casa de otro hombre y se preocupó por su salud.

\- No lo sé, bueno sí. Esta mañana, cuando nos hemos despertado, Chris tenía fiebre, no estaba bien, pero tenía mucha prisa por volver a casa y no ha querido que le llevara al médico, no hacía más que decir que los niños le esperaba. Creo que es mi culpa... se ha desmayado en la cocina... tenía un golpe en la cabeza y no respondía, tenía tanta fiebre. – Estaba tan nervioso, que apenas era capaz de ser coherente en lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Vale, Sebastian, tranquilo, muchacho. Mi esposa yo vamos a dejar a los niños en el colegio, les diremos que todo está bien y luego iremos para allá. No avises a Robert, el pobre ya tiene bastante con su dolor como para encima preocuparse porque Chris esté en el hospital.

\- De acuerdo yo... estaré aquí, con él.

No había visto nunca a los padres de Chris, excepto por un par de fotos, pero entonces se dio cuenta que era igual que su madre. Los dos tenían mal aspecto, estaban obviamente preocuados por su hijos, pero llegaron antes de que los médicos terminaran de examinar a Chris, así que no tenía muchas respuestas que pudiera darles. Le encontraron a Sebastian en la sala de espera, de donde no se había movido, con las manos cubriendo su rostro; lo escucharon sollozar y se acercaron a él lentamente.

\- ¿Sebastian? - El periodista levantó la vista, los ojos enrojecidos no dejaban duda sobre si estaba llorando o no. – ¿Sabes algo ya?

Sebastian negó con la cabeza.

\- Se lo han llevado hace ya – Miró el reloj. – casi media hora y todavía no me han dicho nada. Eso no puede ser bueno. ¿Verdad? Tenía muy mal aspecto en la cocina. No debería haber dejado que se levantara de la cama

\- Vamos Sebastian, tranquilo. – La mujer se sentó a su lado y apoyó las manos sobre su brazo. - Chris es muy fuerte, ha pasado por mucho este último año y te aseguro que puede con esto. Te lo dice quien mejor le conoce.

Justo cuando Sebastian iba a decir algo, un médico apareció en la puerta de la sala. Los tres se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se acercaron a él. El hombre los saludó, estrechándoles las manos.

\- Supongo que están aquí por Chris ¿verdad?

\- Yo he venido con él es mi...

Sebastian no sabía si decirlo en voz alta, todavía no habían hablado del tema y unos cuantos besos o una noche compartiendo cama, no los convertía en nada.

No sabía realmente era su novio, si a su amante le gustaría decir a sus amigos que estaban juntos, que eran una pareja.

– Estaba en mi casa conmigo, yo he llamado a urgencias.

El médico asintió y cogió el informe de las pruebas hechas a Chris.

\- Doctor, por favor, díganos como esta Chris. – Dijo su padre dando un paso adelante.

\- Su estado es algo preocupante ahora mismo, la fiebre es muy alta por el momento y vamos a ocuparnos las próximas horas de bajarla para evitar mayores consecuencias. ¿Estuvo ayer Chris bajo la lluvia? Porque eso explicaría el principio de neumonía.

\- ¿Neumonia?

Sus padres se miraron y luego se volvieron hacia Sebastian y por un momento el periodista se sintió cohibido por todas las miradas, mucho más culpable de un instante antes.

Era el único que sabía dónde había estado Chris la noche anterior y lo que había estado haciendo exactamente. ¿Cómo decirles a sus padres a lo que se dedicaba su hijo? Después de ver lo destrozado que estaba Chris la noche anterior, esperando bajo la lluvia, durante un buen rato, sentado en las escaleras de casa, porque no se atrevía a entrar, con el frío de la noche calándole los huesos, él no quien para decir nada.

\- Si, pasamos un rato bajo la lluvia.

\- Mmmm, entonces sí, el frío y toda la lluvia de anoche explicaría su estado. – El médico escribió algo que ninguno de ellos pudo ver en el informe. – También hemos visto que su cuerpo está, digamos, totalmente agotado. ¿Saben si se trata del trabajo, del estrés en casa o cualquier otra cosa?

\- Chris tiene tres niños y está en paro desde hace meses. Su mujer lo abandonó y lo dejó solo con los tres pequeños. – Empezó a decir su padre. – Chris es un testarudo, no quiere que le ayudemos, ni nosotros sus padres, ni sus mejores amigos y lo está pasando mal porque cree que no tiene dinero para cuidar como debe a sus hijos.

\- Si, supongo que ese es un buen motivo, pero dado a su estado, diría que hay algo más. ¿De verdad que además de cuidar a sus hijos, no tiene un trabajo fuera de casa?

El matrimonio, negó con la cabeza.

\- Hace algún pequeño trabajo de vez en cuando, pero nada serio.

\- En realidad, si que tiene un trabajo. – Todos se volvieron a Sebastian. El periodista miró al médico y guardó silencio. Si no decir la verdad y no contarlo todo, ponía en peligro la salud de Chris, no podía permitirlo, por mucho que luego le odiera, por lo menos estaría sano y salvo.

\- Si, yo me retiro, supongo que esto es algo que deben tratar de ello en privado, si lo quieren cometarme algo, saben donde encontrarme, solo tienen que preguntar por el doctor Rudd - Dijo el médico. - podéis pasar a ver a Chris cuando queráis, estará dormido y tardará en despertar; le he dado un sedante muy suave para que pueda descansar pero estoy seguro que le gustará veros.

Una vez solos, Sebastian carraspeó al ver la mirada inquisitiva del matrimonio sobre él.

\- Chris no quería contároslo porque se siente avergonzado de hacerlo y yo solo lo he descubierto por fortuna... o por desgracia para él, no lo se.

\- ¿De que estás hablando? ¿En que está metido nuestro hijo? No puedo ser algo tan grave como para no contárnoslo. – Dijo su madre moviéndose nervioso por la habitación.

\- No es grave, más bien... le hace sentirse bastante mal. – Respiró con fuerza antes de soltarlo, Chris le mataría cuando se enterara que lo había contado. – Algunas noches es streaper.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijeron ambos progenitores al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Y tu como lo sabes? ¿Es que acaso has contratados sus servicios? – Preguntó su padre, acercándose amenazadoramente a Sebastian.

\- ¡No! Por supuesto que no he hecho algo así. - Sebastian les contó lo ocurrido la noche anterior y ellos escucharon en silencio. – Necesito verle, pero por favor, cuando despierte no le atosiguéis con el tema. Ya lo lleva bastante mal. Si le hubierais visto anoche, le llevé a mi apartamento porque no se atrevía a entrar en casa, estaba destrozado por que yo le vi... trabajando en la despedida de soltera de una buena amiga mía. Así que imaginaros como se sentirá cuando sepa que os lo he contado.

*

En la universidad, Robert había hecho trapicheos, había vendido apuntes y había conseguido exámenes para que toda la clase pudiera aprobar, a cambio de dinero. Cuando había comenzado a ser inventor, decidió hacer las cosas bien y ser completamente legal, lo cual, además de su genio, fue una de las cosas que llevó a conseguir ser director de uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos de la ciudad.

Por eso ahora, una parte de él se sentía bastante mal por haber entrado en los archivos confidenciales del banco de órganos del hospital y dar con la información sobre donde habían ido a parar todos los órganos de Mark.

Pero necesitaba saberlo, sabía que no podía dormir y descansar hasta que no estuviera seguro que todos y cada uno de los órganos habían ido a parar a gente que realmente se lo merecía.

Sabía que podrían despedirle por hacer algo así y que pocos de los médicos de su plantilla estarían dispuestos cubrir sus pasos, porque no era verdadero amigo de ninguno. Pero no le importaba.

Había robado las claves de acceso del ordenador central de la enfermeras, había usado la clave de acceso de Chadwick y había entrado a través de un ordenador que no era el suyo. Todo ello haría muy difícil que descubrieran sus movimientos.

Buscó en la base de datos.

Donante: Mark Ruffallo.

Habían conseguido trasplantarlo casi todo, desde las córneas, buena parte de la piel, médula, los órganos internos y al mirar a quien habían ido a parar, las fichas de los pacientes estaba perfectamente limpias.

Sin embargo, todavía le faltaba ver el verdadero motivo que le había hecho comentar aquella felonía.

Órgano: Corazón

Receptor: Tom Holland.

Tom Holland, Tom Holland, no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre en el hospital, pero no se había parado nunca a saber de quien se trataba. Buscó su archivo y pronto vio que se trataba de un muchacho que acababa de cumplir los veintiun años, con terribles problemas de corazón, por una deformación congénita e irreversible de su propio órgano que lo hubiera matado en pocos meses.

\- Quiere ser bailarín... entrena todos los días... vida saludable, perfecto para el trasplante.

Se quedó mirando la foto del chico en la pantalla de ordenador y pasó los dedos sobre ella. Sonrió con tristeza. Ese chico estaba vivo porque Mark había muerto. Decían que era cosa del destino, que le esperaban grandes cosas al chico, pero eso también suponía que debía aceptar que su gran historia de amor había terminado para siempre.

\- Tom Holland, no sabes lo afortunado que eres de tener el corazón de alguien como Mark.


	13. Chapter 13

Un capítulo un poco más cortito pero que nos sirve de intermedio

Hay ocasiones en las que tiempo pasa a diferente velocidad, en la misma situación, para diferentes personas. Sebastian no había imaginado cuanto podía ser cierta esa frase hasta que tuvo que vivir la semana que siguió a cuando el médico dio el alta a Chris.

Durante las dos noches que le habían obligado a quedarse ingresado mientras le bajaba la fiebre y su respiración se normalizaba, Sebastian se dio cuenta que su mundo, la realidad que conocía se daba completamente la vuelta.

En cuestión de horas, sino minutos, había pasado de ser un hombre soltero, sin más responsabilidades que hacer bien su trabaja y comprar comida cuando se le quedaba el frigorífico vacío, a convertirse en lo más parecido al novio de Chris, lo cual significaba el primer hombre por el que se interesaba el padre de tres hijos divorciado y que se pasaba las noches haciendo striptease. También era el que había tenido que dar la notica a sus padres, el que se había presentado como el que había vuelto del revés la vida de su hijo y quien se sentía culpable por todo lo ocurrido.

En ese mismo tiempo, se había convertido una de las personas de confianza, tanto del médico como de las enfermeras en lo que se refería a conocer el estado de Chris y de sus padres, que aceptaron dejarle allí, mientras ellos se ocupaban de los niños y por suerte le quitaron de encima la obligación de contarle a Robert todo lo que había pasado. Ya sabía que al director del hospital no le caía bien, aunque entendía todavía por qué. Si le decía todo lo que le había estado escondiendo Chris y de lo que él había sido cómplice no le pondría las cosas mucho más fáciles.

Entonces apareció en la habitación, cuando estaba acabando el primer de vigilia en el hospital, después de hablar con su jefe y decirle que tenía un familiar hospitalizado, cosa que no era del todo mentira y mientras cenaba un bocadillo rápido en la habitación, Robert apareció.

No tenía buena cara, las ojeras se le marcaban bastante y estaba pálido. Era normal, Sebastian no quería ni pensar como se sentiría él si perdiera repentinamente al amor de su vida. Miró un momento a Chris, se lo podía imaginar, porque no se conocían mucho, no podía decir que fuera su pareja y el miedo a perderle, seguramente sería mucho menor a lo que sentía Robert, pero dolía igual.

\- Siento no haber venido antes.

\- No te preocupes, Chris ha pasado casi todo el día durmiendo y la fiebre, hasta que ha bajado ahora, lo ha tenido muy atontado.

\- ¿Cómo está ahora?

\- El médico dice que tienen la fiebre controlada y si todo va bien, mañana o pasado le dan el alta.

\- ¿Cómo hemos dejado que llegara a esto?

Sebastian apartó la mirada de la figura de Chris y se concentró en Robert, en su voz seria, todo lo serena que podía estar en esos días.

\- Has pasado por mucho, estos días.

\- No necesito que me hagas sentir mejor porque haya sufrido una pérdida importante.

\- Lo siento. No pretendía...

\- Lo se, yo tampoco. – Robert cogió otra silla y se sentó junto a la cama. – Tengo mucha rabia dentro ahora mismo y no eres con quien debería dejarla salir. Chris y tu estáis saliendo ¿verdad?

La pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Sebastian, tanto como le habría sorprendido que le preguntara el hermano mayor de Chris si lo tenía. Durante un momento no supo que contestar. Podía ser sincero, después de todo no habían hecho nada de lo que Chris pudiera avergonzarse delante de su amigo y además, después del tiempo que llevaba solo tras la marcha de Emily, sin duda tenía derecho a rehacer su vida.

\- Nos estamos viendo.

\- Vamos, no me cuentes historias, que los dos somos mayorcitos. Chris se coló por ti nada más conocerte y tu... no te conozco mucho, pero algo me dice que te gusta mi chico.

\- Y tu le quieres como si fuera tu hermano pequeño.

\- Es mi hermano pequeño. – Los dos miraron a la cama, de algún, como si de una película se tratara, esperaban que dijera que sabía que estaban hablando de él, que les mirara, que despertara por lo menos. Pero Chris no se movió. – Está agotado.

\- Mucho, pero voy a cuidar de él. – Sebastian se puso tenso al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, tosió y se removió en la silla. – Quiero decir, que quiero cuidar de, como tú, como sus padres.

\- Te he entendido perfectamente, no tienes que darme explicaciones, solo quiero que me asegures que no vas a romperle el corazón, no creo que pueda superar otra traición. – Sebastian negó con un gesto en la cabeza, le parecía una petición absurda, jamás podría hacer nada que pudiera lastimar a Chris, aunque lo cierto era que comprendía la preocupación del otro hombre. – Lo que peor me hace sentir a mi es lo egoísta que me veo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que una parte de mi daría lo que fuera porque esta situación debería haber pasado en otro momento. Hace dos semanas me habría volcado con este maldito cabezota, dentro de, no se, dentro de un tiempo, me sería muy fácil ocuparme de él. Ahora si, te soy sincero, no soy capaz de ocuparme ni de mi mismo.

Desde ese momento, la relación de Sebastian con Robert se convirtió en una especie de tregua, no se odiaban, a Robert no le caía especialmente bien el desconocido que había entrado, de pronto en la vida de su mejor amigo y hermano pequeño, pero empezaba a darse cuenta, viéndolo en el hospital todos los días, que realmente se preocupaba por él, así que lo dejó estar, sin dejar de vigilarle continuamente.

Chris despertó, la fiebre bajó, pero el médico le instó, que significaba lo mismo a que le obligó a quedarse en cama, al menos una semana, descansar y dejar que otros le cuidaran, mientras tomaba antibioticos, vitaminas y pastillas para el dolor de cabeza constante.

Entre sus padres, Robert y Sebastian, aunque intentaba pasar más bien desapercibido para no parecer, lo que no estaba seguro si era todavía, el novio de Chris, apenas le dejaban hacer nada, cuando unos se ocupaban de los niños, otros hacían la compra, unos limpiaban la casa y otros se aseguraban de que el enfermo descansara.

Poco a poco, la extraña familia que habían formado entre todos, comenzó a funcionar bien y los niños, al menos Matt y Michael comprendieron la situación sin problemas. A Rebecca le costaba más aceptar que su papá no podía jugar con ella siempre que quería o que necesitaba dormir más de lo que duraba su hora de la siesta, pero pronto se dio cuenta que Sebastian era un tipo divertido y entretenido que sabía jugar igual de bien que su padre.

Sebastian también aprendió que Chris no era un buen paciente y no era una persona paciente capaz de quedarse en la cama y descansar, ni aunque se lo dijera el médico. Tenía que estar encima de él para evitar que se levantara, que se esforzara más de la cuenta o simplemente que intentara hacer el desayuno de los niños antes de que Robert se los llevara al colegio.

\- No estoy inválido.

\- Pero estás enfermo. – Sebastian se acomodó en la cama, con el ordenador apoyado en las piernas y sonrió. – Hasta que el médico no vuelva a verte y de el alta, soy tu enfermero. – Sonrió y apoyó la cabeza sobre la de Chris. – No está solo, ¿Lo sabes verdad?

Chris suspiró buscando una respuesta adecuada, había pasado mucho tiempo sintiéndose efectivamente solo, tenía a sus padres cerca, a sus amigos; pero a la hora de la verdad, cuando tenía que pensar en sus hijos y en él mismo, se daba cuenta que se trataba de él.

\- ¿Sabes dónde te estás metiendo? – Dijo por fin.

Quería sonar tranquilo, desde luego no quería sonar desesperado o necesitado. Quería darle la oportunidad de elegir, de marcharse de allí o salir corriendo de una situación para la que a lo mejor no estaba preparado.

Sin embargo podía echarle la culpa a los medicamentos, a la fiebre o simplemente a que necesitaba desesperadamente los mismos de alguien, apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Sebastian, respiró con fuerza, cerró los ojos y suspiró al notar la mano del periodistas acariciando su espalda.

\- No soy un crío, se lo que estoy haciendo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Yo creo que no sabes donde te estás metiendo.

\- Algo me dice que estás hablando por ti mismo. – Sebastian apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Chris. – No tengo miedo a los niños, siempre he querido tener niños, pero no estaba muy seguro sobre el tema de los pañales. Contigo, eso es algo de lo que me libro.

\- Seb...

\- Lo digo en serio, tienes que descansar y dormir. Yo voy a estar aquí cuando despiertes. Además, tengo que trabajar, tengo un artículo por escribir y si tengo suerte será portada, así que me viene bien refugiarme aquí contigo, mirarte mientras duerme y evitar niños que quieren jugar conmigo toda la tarde. ¿Eso no es muy paternal no?

Los dos rieron tranquilos, Chris se relajó, necesitarían hablar más a fondo sobre su relación y lo que ambos esperaban encontrar en el otro, pero no era el momento, esa conversación podía esperar.

Chris no tardó en quedarse dormido y Sebastian lo acomodó bien en la cama, se quedó a su lado y se concentró en el trabajo que tenía pendiente en el ordenador. Su vida había cambiado completamente en cuestión de días, pero lo cierto era que le gustaba la nueva situación.

*

Tom dormía, le mantenían sedado gran parte de la noche para que su cuerpo fuera recuperando las fuerzas y su corazón fuera fortaleciéndose y era precisamente durante las nochces en las que Robert pasaba por la habitación.

Sabía que su comportamiento sería visto como algo poco ético, no solo porque fuera el compañero sentimental del donante del corazón que había recibido el chico, sino porque además era el director del hospital.

Estaba mal, eso lo sabía perfectamente, sabía que cualquiera lo tomaría como un acosador, o cuanto menos alguien con problemas mentales. Pero no podía evitarlo; ese crío no era Mark y estar vivo gracias a su corazón no le devolvía de ninguna manera al amor de su vida. Pero al mismo tiempo, como a cualquier persona en su lugar, en cierto modo, le hacía más fácil imaginar que Mark todavía no se había ido de su lado.

Así pasaba las noches, cuando no estaba en casa de Chris, pasaba las horas en el hospital, entre su oficina, trabajando y la habitación del chico, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no pensar en que la vida que conocía había terminado para siempre.

El viernes era su noche preferida para pasar por la habitación, la planta estaba casi vacía, con mucha gente que salía, los turnos más vacíos y la mayor parte su equipo médico tomándose su noche libre.

Ya conocía casi todos los detalles del muchacho, aunque nunca lo había visto despierto, no de cerca. Lo había escuchado hablar y en cierta forma había algo de él que le recordaba a Mark. Se estaba sugestionando, era consciente de ello, pero no podía hacer mucho, cuando le hacía sentir feliz.

El chico sonaba muy adulto, hablando sobre lo que haría cuando saliera del hospital, como quería retomar sus ensayos y diciendo que no había perdido la esperanza de bailar. No se podía, ni quería imaginar, como de devastado podría sentirse en su misma situación, pero el muchacho no perdía la sonrisa.

\- Buenas noche jefe.

Robert se dio la vuelta, intentando que el sobresalto no se notara demasiado. Reconoció la voz de uno de sus cirujanos, aunque no esperaba encontrar al doctor Hemsworth a esas horas de la noche, en el hospital y acompañado.

\- Buenas noches, Chris. Un lugar extraño para tener una cita.

\- No es una cita. – Dijeron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo y un segundo después se miraron y sonrieron.

\- Ya, claro. No soy una persona entrometida. Simplemente me sorprende verle aquí con el tío de su paciente. Me parece un poco tarde para hacer su ronda.

El médico, ahogó una carcajada. Tal vez había sido una mala idea organizar una cita romántica en el hospital, tal vez, convencerle para enseñarle las instalaciones y compartir su mundo con él había sido algo bonito en un primer momento, sobretodo porque así Tom podía pasar tiempo cerca de su sobrino, pero había sido una estupidez pensar que nadie les había a ver, por mucho que fuera tarde, no había sido su pensamiento más inteligente; pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

\- Es culpa mía. - Tom dio un paso adelante. – Espero que saber que Chris y yo estamos saliendo no suponga ningún inconveniente para su carrera.

\- El doctor Hemsworth puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera y efectivamente espero que su vida no afecte a su trabajo. Después de todo, fue el cirujano de su sobrino y esa labor ya está terminada, así que no veo problemas. Buenas noches.

Los dos se quedaron petrificados mientras Robert se marchaba. Chris había esperado la bronca del siglo, si no el despido inmediato por verse con el familiar directo de un paciente. Tom por su parte esperaba un discurso sobre irresponsabilidad o que debía reportar su encuentro ante su hermana.

Cuando ninguna de las cosas pasó, ambos comenzaron a respirar de nuevo y sintieron que su cuerpo perdía la tensión.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Ese es el director del hospital?

\- Lo es.

\- Y no te ha dicho nada.

Chris negó con la cabeza.

\- No debería estar aquí él aquí tampoco.

Tom se dio cuenta en ese momento que estaban frente a la habitación de Tom y al pensar de nuevo en lo que acababa de pasar, se dio cuenta que el director había salido de allí.

\- La cafetería está abierta toda la noche, ¿Quieres tomar un café o algo más fuerte después de esto?

\- Preferiría irme a casa.

\- Oh...

\- Contigo a ser posible.

Eso si que Chris no se lo esperaba. Ya conocía un poco al tío de su paciente y eso le hizo pensar que de nuevo podría espacio entre ellos, de nuevo se arrepentiría de verse y le pediría un poco de tiempo. Pero su reacción fue toda la contraria, inesperada y maravillosa.

\- Pensé que...

\- A estas alturas creo que solo falta que mi hermana sepa lo nuestro. Probablemente ella si que ponga el grito en el cielo o cuanto menos, al ser mayor que yo, diga que soy un irresponsable.

\- ¿Y eso no te va a afectar? – Preguntó Chris mientras, tras asomar la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación y ver que Tom dormía, se encaminaron juntos hacia el ascensor. – Entendería que no te sentara bien.

Tom sonrió y una vez que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, empujó a Chris contra la pared. El médico se quedó petrificado. Había conocido a Tom, siendo un tipo, a simple vista tímido y al que desde luego no le gustaba llamar la atención.

Le costaba imaginarlo encima de un escenario, interpretando un personaje, no detrás de sus gafas, de su ropa discreta y su sonrisa tranquila.

Y de pronto lo tenía ahí delante de él. Aunque estaban en el interior de un ascensor cerrado y no tenía donde ir, le estaba bloqueando el paso.

\- Tom.

\- Estoy cansado de pensar que todos me van a mirar mal, porque haga lo que haga, siempre va a haber alguien que me mirará mal.

Apoyó una mano sobre el pecho de Chris y se acercó un poco más a él. Deslizó un dedo a través de la hilera de botones de su camisa y se aupó sobre su pies para poder ponerse a su misma altura.

\- Mi sobrino estaba de acuerdo en vernos juntos, no le importa, creo que incluso le hace feliz. No tengo hijos, dudo tenerlos a estas alturas y saber que Tom está contento con mis elecciones en la vida me llena el corazón.

\- Nunca te había oído hablar así.

\- Apenas conocemos más allá de las cuatro paredes de este hospital y cuando has estado en mi casa, he tenido miedo, pensaba que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto y al final te he apartado un poco.

Lo tenía tan cerca ahora, que Chris se dio cuenta que el azul de los ojos de Tom era muy diferente al suyo, casi parecía verde, casi parecía un océano en el que poder perderse sin problemas.

Pese a ser más grande que él, más alto, pese a que pasaba más horas que Tom en el gimnasio, cuando tenía trabajo y pese a parecer un Dios nórdico, Chris se estremeció al sentir las manos de Tom sobre sus caderas y sus labios apoyándose sobre los suyos.

\- Ven a mi casa, duerme conmigo. – Chris gimió, tragó saliva y se mantuvo en silencio. – Te quiero en mi cama, quiero que me desnudes.

\- Tom...

\- Las puertas se abrirán en seguida y cuando lo hagan, volveré a ser el tío tímido que jamás se atrevería a decir algo así. Dame una respuesta.

Chris no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando, que aquello fuera real. Se había quedado prendado de Tom desde el primer momento en que lo había visto en la habitación de su paciente y ya entonces había deseado sentir esa oferta.

Le rodeó la cintura, le hizo dar la vuelta y lo apretó contra la pared.

Si eso era lo que quería Tom, era precisamente eso lo que llevaba deseando desesperadamente él desde hacia tiempo.

Le separó las piernas y metió su rodilla en medio, le besó el cuello y se abrió camino hasta sus labios.

\- Vas a volverme loco.

\- Si...

\- ¿Vamos a mi casa?

\- Donde tu quieras.

\- Seré tuyo.

Tom dejó de respirar cuando el médico se apoderó de su boca y arremetió con un intenso beso. La sola imagen de como podía terminar aquella noche, de tener a Chris en su cama y sentirse poseído por él, casi le hacía enfermar de deseo.


	14. Chapter 14

Tom despertó de madrugada. Era cuando las pastillas dejaban de hacer efecto y aunque se está recuperando bien de la operación y sus médicos decían que todo estaba saliendo según lo previsto, el pecho le ardía con cualquier movimiento.

Le habían dicho que debía comenzar a moverse pero prefería pasar el día en la cama, así al menos el dolor era mínimo y podía descansar. Además moverse significaba recordar que no podía bailar, que no podía ejercitarse y no podía ensayar. Cada día sin entrenar el cuerpo era un paso atrás en sus posibilidades de entrar en alguna producción teatral, ya fuera grande o pequeña.

Su madre se había ido a dormir a casa, como siempre, el doctor Hemsworth le había asegurado que todas las enfermeras de la planta se ocuparían de cuidar de su hijo en todo momento del día y ella necesitaba descansar.

Miró la pantalla apagada del televisor, a partir de la medianoche no se podía encender para asegurar el descanso de todos los pacientes y en lo que se refería a las luces eran lo bastante tenues para no disturbar a quienes compartían habitación pero permitían leer un libro o ver la pantalla del móvil sin problemas.

Tom no tenía compañero de habitación ya, hacía dos días que se habían llevado al señor que había sufrido su tercer infarto a otra habitación y desde entonces no Le habían puesto a nadie. Lo agradecía en realidad, se sentía pequeño, casi un niño de nuevo, asustado y con ganas de llorar todo el tiempo, así que prefería tener la habitación para si mismo y poder desahogarse cuando quería.

Entonces lo vio. No era más que una sombra siempre que pasaba por el pasillo, un hombre de eso estaba seguro. Se paraba un momento en la puerta de su habitación, lo miraba en silencio y se marchaba de la misma forma. Todas las noches lo mismo y aquella no fue una excepción.

Solía hacerse el dormido, al principio porque pensaba que podía ser un fantasma que se movía por los pasillos del hospital y no quería que supiera que podía verle. Luego, cuando se dijo a sí mismo que era una estupidez pensar eso y aceptó que era un hombre; se trataba de un hombre que deambulaba por los pasillos de madrugada y eso casi daba más miedo que si se trataba de un fantasma y los últimos días, pese a sentir una gran curiosidad por su observador nocturno simplemente no había en ontrsfo el valor de decirle nada.

\- Hola, soy Tom. - Dijo el muchacho con la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo grandioso. - ¿Llevas mucho tiempo como paciente en el hospital?

La figura se fue sin decir nada. A lo mejor, después de todo si que era un fantasma y se había, sobresaltado de que alguien fuera capaz de verle.

Algo defraudado por la falta de respuesta pero cansado como siempre, Tom acepto dormir, no tenía un buen libro que leer y la falta de compañía hicieron que cayera en un profundo sopor casi de inmediato y por ello no vio que la figura regresaba de nuevo y se detenía de nuevo delante a su puerta.

Al dormirse no vio que la luz del pasillo enfocó de pronto a la sombra y los rasgos del director del hospital se perfilaba en la penumbra.

Robert controló la figura del chico. Ya sabía que su nombre era Tom, había leído good sobre su archivo pero nunca habían hablado. Lo había escuchado hablar con sus padres, con su tío, con Chris, pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que tenía una voz que casi parecía todavía la de un adolescente.

Sonrió al imaginar que Mark podía haber sido un muchacho como él en algún momento, aunque entonces no se conocían. Sin saber muy bien porque lo hizo, sacó una pequeña libreta que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo, un bolígrafo y escribió una nota que el chico se encontraría al despertar a la mañana siguiente.

"Encantado de conocerte, Tom. Te pondrás bien pronto, estoy seguro que te han puesto el corazón de un gran hombre."

*

También El Tom más mayor despertó de madrugada, aunque su sensación muy diferente a la de su sobrino.

Apenas podía moverse teniendo encima, casi aplastándole, el enorme cuerpo de su cirujano favorito. Logró volver la cabeza y mirar dormir.

Aunque era un hombre enorme con sus casi dos metros de altura y esa espada que parecía un armario, tenía la extraña facilidad de dormir acurrucado, aunque eso significara hacerse un ovillo contra o encima de él.

La sonrisa más absurda se dibujó en sus labios. Empezaba a pensar que estaba enamorado del australiano y eso le daba la sensación de que finalmente podía ocurrir algo bueno en su vida.

Entre la enfermedad y la operación de su sobrino, no encontrar trabajo y saber que pronto no tendría dinero para sobrevivir, encontrar alguien que se fijaba en él como algo más que la cara y el culo bonito que había visto su último ex, sentaba realmente bien.

Habían pasado buena parte de la noche en lo brazos del otro, teniendo el sexo que Tom recordaba. Se había dejado hacer, por mucho que la idea sonará un tanto fea, pero se había, sentido deseado mientra Chris acariciaba su cuerpo, mientras le besaba la espalda y le decía al oído que le volvía loco.

Hacia bastante que no pasaba la noche con nadie y todavía más desde que invitaba a alguien a pasar la noche en su casa, pero estas seguro que había tomado la decisión correcta al hacerlo.

Hasta ahora, Chris no le había pedido nada, no le había preguntado más de lo que él se había mostrado dispuesto a contarlo y Tom lo agradecía, porque había partes de su vida que no le hacían sentir especialmente feliz y orgulloso consigo mismo.

Tal vez no había sido la forma de conseguir un par de papeles durante su carrera, pero la necesidad en ese momento había sido más imperiosa.

Ya tendría tiempo de hablar de ello si su relación llegaba a algún sitio más allá de la cama. Ahora tenía suficiente contemplando el cuerpo perfecto del cirujano surfista que le había hecho tener tres orgasmo antes de las dos de la mañana. Quería guardar la imagen de su cuerpo por el resto de su vida, por si las cosas terminaban como normalmente y volvía a verlo pocas veces.

Rubio, sonrisa de escándalo, voz profunda pero siempre reconfortante con sus pacientes, manos grandes, poco estilo al vestir, pero que se pods esperar de un surfero y ese aire de persona normal que jamás aceptaría el reconocimiento de ser un maravilloso experto en el quirofano.

\- ¿En que mundo estás?

Tom se echó a reír, hacia ya días que se había dado cuenta que perdía la noción del tiempo cuando le miraba.

\- Pensaba.   
\- ¿En qué?   
\- En ti y en lo que pensarás de mí cuando me conozcas de verdad.

Chris de incorporó en la cama, con la misma sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?   
\- ¿Qué pensarías de mi, - Tom respiró con fuerza antes de seguir hablando. - Si te dijera que me he acostado con un par de tíos por conseguir trabajo.   
\- ¿Lo hiciste... Voluntariamente?   
\- ¡Si! Dios santo si. No eran especialmente atractivos, pero... Uno fue mi primer director de casting, sabía que le gustaba y le dejé hacer. - Que Chris escuchara con tanta atención, le daba miedo, pensando que sus palabras le hicieran verle diferente. - El segundo no fue hace mucho, me prometió un protagonista en Broadway que nunca llegó.  
\- Desgraciados.  
\- Nadie se aprovechó de mi. No fue lo mejor que podía haber hecho para conseguir un trabajo.  
\- Eras un crío.  
\- No lo era hace... Unos cuantos meses.

Chris acarició la mejilla del actor, la misma sonrisa seguía en sus labios y Le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. No fue lo mejor que podías haber hecho para conseguir un trabajo. - Tom bajó la mirada avergonzado. - Pero a mi me gusta el hombre que he conocido ahora. Además no eres el único que ha hecho de las que se avergüenza.   
\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Tom también se incorporó apoyándose sobre sus codos. - Eres el hombre perfecto para cualquier ser humano.   
\- Copié en mi examen final de carrera en dos preguntas y una ve, fui infiel a uno de mis ex.   
\- Oh.

No era lo mejor que Tom quería escuchar de alguien con quien acababa de empezar a salir.

\- Eramos unos críos. Él diecisiete y yo dieciocho. Era mi primer novio, ni siquiera había declarado que era ga y y un día apareció este otro chico, un estudiante de intercambio inglés, un año mayor. Mi novio de entonces pensaba en lo que haría cuando terminara el instituto y el chico jue l ya tenía una beca para Oxford y el puesto seguro en el equipo de remo.   
\- Ese es precisamente el tipo de hombre que estaba seguro que te gustaba y por lo que no te dije de salir antes. Supongo que o iba tan desencaminado.   
\- Tom, escucha.  
\- No está bien. No espero que te quedes conmigo para siempre.

Tom intento levantarse, pero los dos enormes brazos de Chris Le tiraron hacia atrás, a la cama y lo agarraron con fuerza pads no dejarle moverse de nuevo.

\- No tengo ninguna intención de dejarte escapar. Porque yo era un crío que sabía que gustaba a todas y a muchos y creía que sería facil conseguir a quien quisiera, cuando quisiera.  
\- Eras un creído. - Contestó Tom con una burla.   
\- Prácticamente si puedes jurarlo.   
\- ¿Y ahora ya no?   
\- No eres del tipo al que le vayan los creidos y solo por eso creo que me estoy enamorando de ti para empezar.   
-¿Te estás... Y como se supone que se lo voy a decir a mi hermana. Marisa me matará cuando se entere sud estoy saliendo con el cirujano de su hijo?   
\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes tu por mi, Tom? Ya dije miy tarde que era gay y oculté varias de mis parejas a mi familia demasiado tiempo o demandado poco. Contigo quiero que sea perfecto. Así que, esta vez, como ya te dije quiero que hagamos las cosas a tu ritmo.   
-Entonces mi ritmo me dice, - Con lo que casi parecía un movimiento de artes marciales, aunque Chris le dejó sin esfuerzo, Tom se sentó sobre el vientre del cirujano. - que quiero volver a tener sexo contigo y si mañana tienes el día libre, quiero dormir hasta las tantas.   
\- No me parece un plan, sobretodo porque tengo dos días libres antes volver al hospital.

*

Tres días más en la cama y finalmente todos decidieron permitir que Chris de levantara un poco. 

El tiempo con la fiebre, el malestar general y el dolor de cabeza había pasado de una forma extraña para él. Por un lado pensaba que apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que había pasado aquella primera nocje en la cama con Sebastian, mientras que por otro lado, se sentía como si hubiera pasado todo un invierno hibernando.

Así que en realidad no sabía lo que esperar cuando saliera de su habitación y lo cierto era que no esperaba escuchar las risas de sus tres hijos, unidos a la voz de Sebastian, proveniente del salón que les estaba contando una historia de... ¿Alienígenas de un planeta de sirenas y dragones y un príncipe que buscaba a otro príncipe perdido?

\- Entonces, la reina de las sirenas se enfureció porque el general de los dragones... - Sebastian lanzó unos dados sobre la mesa. - porque el general de los dragones se había llevado a su hija.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, aunque un poco mareado, Chris sabía que no estaba delirando al ver a Matt con una sabana haciendo de capa y u paraguas como espada, Michael con un casco vikingo pintado de verde, seguramente simulando la cabeza de un dragón y Rebeca sentada en su silla preferida, que alguien había decorado como un trono y obviamente portaba una pequeña corona en la cabeza.

\- ¿No son los chicos un poco pequeños para jugar a rol?

Los tres niños salieron disparados hacia su padre que los acogió en un intenso abrazo.

\- Todavía no hemos comenzado una campaña de Dragones y Mazmorras. Quería preguntarte cuando lleváramos un poco más de tiempo juntos para que no pensaras que una fríki... Demasiado friki.

Chris cogió en brazos a Rebecca. Tal vez no era la mejor idea en su estado de debilidad, pero la niña lo echaba de menos y él adoraba demasiado a esa niña, como para estar mucho más tiempo lejos de ella.

Caminó hasta el sofá seguido de los dos niños y se sentó junto a Sebastian.

\- Algo me decía que eras un nerd, pero no imaginé que fueras rolero.  
\- ¿Rolero? ¿Quieres decir que tu tdmbirn juegas?   
\- Lo hice durante muchos años, luego conocí a Emily y digamos que me convenció de que el rol era una cosa estúpida e infantil. - Cogió un dado de veinte caras y lo movió entre los dedos. Sintió la mirada triste de Sebastian sobre él, sabía que cada vez que decía algo sobre Emily hacía ver a todo el mundo como aquella mujer había sido una mala experiencia para él, de no ser por sus tres hijos. - Dime entonces, ¿Cuanto tengo que sacar como mínimo en una tirada de sabiduría para saber donde está la princesa Rebecca?

La mirada que intercambió con Sebastian en ese momento fue lo mejor que había pasado en su vida en las últimas semanas, la sensación de que nl estaba equivocado al haberse adentro en el camino de salir con un hombre.

Los niños habrían podido continuar jugando durante unas cuantas horas más jugando, pero Chris todavía necesitaría días para recuperarse por completo de la neumonia, así que a pesar de los dos jóvenes caballeros y la princesa Rebecca, Sebastian dio por terminada la sesión y les prometió seguir jugando el siguiente fin de semana.

Los tres aceptaron y salieron corriendo escaleras arriba. El silencio dominó en el salón durante unos instantes que los dos disfrutaron, sentados uno junto al otro en el sofá.

\- No sabías el miedo que tenía a como verían los niños mi presencia aquí en tu casa.  
\- Veo que lo has solucionado sin problemas.

Chris se recostó sobre el pecho del periodista y este rodeó su cintura con las dos manos.

\- Con Rebecca no he tenido ningún problema, esa niña es un encanto.  
\- Y te adora desde que le regalaste aquella ardilla de la que no se separa ni para dormir.   
\- La he visto. Casi le di un ataque anteayer cuando la ardilla se le cayó en el fregadero lleno de agua y tuvimos que tenderla para que se secara.   
\- ¿Y los chicos?   
\- Matt me ha mirado con recelo los dos primeros días, hasta que lo llevé en moto al entrenamiento.   
\- ¿Has llevado a mi hijo en moto?   
\- Y ahora dice que tiene tres novias.   
\- No pensaba que las cosas cambiaran tanto en un par de semanas.  
\- Michael me pidió que le ayudara con un examen de inglés. Fue muy fácil ganármelo con un sobresaliente. Tienes unos hijos increíbles Chris.   
\- Lo sé. Por eso no entiendo como Emily pudo abandonarlos sin más.   
\- No te abandonaré jamás. No soy ella no soy tan estúpido de perder alguien como tu y de romper el corazón a esos críos.  
\- Seb...  
\- Vamos, tu madre ha dejado comida en la nevera para al menos seis meses para todos nosotros. Vamos a calentar algo antes de que esos pequeños monstruos bajen muertos de hambre.

Entraron juntos en la cocina, bud son juntos lo que más podía gustarles a todos para comer y prepararon la mesa para cuando llegaron los niños.

\- No me has dicho en todos estos días como se lo han tomado mis padres y ellos tampoco quieren decirme nada. No se si eso es malo o bueno.

Se sentaron, Sebastian con una cerveza y un refresco para Chris, para que no me mezclara alcohol y medicamentos a la mesa.

\- Digamos que dadas las circunstancias se lo han tomado muy bien. Se sorprendieron, no te voy a mentir, pero han aceptado que esté aquí. Supongo que cuando estés bien, hablarán contigo.   
\- Con nosotros.

Una nueva mirada entre ambos inundó la cocina de una buena sensación para los dos.

Ambos estaban en una situación nueva, sobretodo Chris. El padre de aquella familia estaba caminando por un camino nuevo, extraño, que le provocaba mariposas en el estómago, le hacía sonreír.

\- Estamos metiéndonos en una autentica locura. - Sebastian levantó el vaso de cerveza. - Y tus hijos lo llevan bien, tus padres no se han escandalizado y Robert...   
\- oh, Robert. No puedo imaginar cómo se siente con todo lo que está pasando. Y yo no estoy ahí por él... Con todo lo que ha hecho por mi en este tiempo.   
\- No se te ocurra decir ahora que seguro que te odia.

Chris sonrió ruborizado. Casi maldecía que el periodista lo conociera tanto y tan bien en tan poco tiempo. Pero al mismo tiempo eso le hacia sentir mucho más tranquilo. Eso significana que era alguien que se preocupaba por él, alguien en quien podía confiar.

\- Digamos que no me siento bien sabiendo que Robert se encuentra solo en un momento tan terrible.   
\- Creo que te estoy prometiendo demasiadas cosas hoy, pero te prometo que le echaremos una mano.  
\- ¿Como he podido vivir todo este tiempo sin encontrarte?

Chris se incorporó lo bastante para alcanzar el rostro de Sebastian y darle un beso.

Si lo pensaba bien, era la primera vez que me daba un beso sin estrés, con normalidad, sin pensar si era lo que el periodista quería, si era demasiado o demasiado poco. Simplemente le beso, sin pensar en nada, sin temer ni esperar nada.

\- Cuando Emily me dejó no pensé que llegaría el momento en que diría esto, pero creo, creo que podría estar enamorándome del próximo premio Pulitzer.

Sebastian no llegó a contestar porque el teléfono de Chris comenzó a sonar encima de la mesa. Tres mensajes seguidos acababan de llegar.

\- No esperaba noticias de nadie.   
\- Tal vez sea alguna oferta de trabajo. Ya va siendo hora que te ocurra algo bueno.   
\- Lo dudo. Te he encontrado a ti, me has salvado la vida y me has dado ganas de sonreír. Creo que eso es algo mucho más que bueno.

Después dejar sin palabras a Sebastian con esa declaración que era mucho más grande que pensar que se estaba enamorando de él, Chris cogió el teléfono intrigado por quien le escribía de repente y se preguntó si tal vez Robert necesitaba algo.

Sin embargo no se trataba de su amigo, sino un número desconocido, que de todas formas no tardó en reconocer.

"Hola Chris, corazón. He visto el primer reportaje que ha hecho tu nuevo amigo de ti en el periódico."

Chris sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón al leer lo que sabía perfectamente que era un mensaje de Emily. Pero al comprobar que había otros dos más, esperó antes de reaccionar.

"Tu historia suena muy melodramática, teniendo en cuenta que te ofrecí venir conmigo, tu y los niños e hiciste oídos sordos. ¿Por qué no le has contado la verdad a tu periodista?"

"Ah, espera. Ese tipo te gusta y no quieres que piense que tienes algo que ver con mi forma de pensar y mis creencias. ¿Te gusta de verdad? Espero que gane bastante dinero para mantenerte a ti y a los niños."

Antes de que supiera que contestar, un último mensaje llegó.

"Hablando de los niños. He pensado mucho y sobretodo ahora que me doy cuenta el ambiente en el que están empezando a moverse. Espero que tu amigo, novio o lo que sea, gane bastante dinero para pagarte el abogado que vas a necesitar. Quiero la custodia de los niños."

Chris sintió que se desvanecía y no por cuppa de la medicación no por la fiebre y como si ya comenzara a ser una costumbre, Sebastian apareció detrás de él, lo sostuvo y le dijo algo, aunque no fue capaz de prestar atención.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era por qué cuando parecía que las cosas iban bastante mejor y podía podía respirar más tranquilo, todo se complicaba de nuevo mucho más.


	15. Chapter 15

Para una persona que acababa de pasar una fuerte neumonía y que en las últimas semanas estaba recuperándose con una vida relativamente tranquila, el repentino mensaje de su mujer amenazando con llevarse a sus hijos, no era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

Chris se sentía muy agradecido por tener a alguien como Sebastian a su lado en ese momento tan complicado. Aunque no lo conocía como a un amigo de toda la vida, estaba seguro que era alguien con quien podía confiar y pondría la mano en el fuego por ello.

\- No puedo pedirle ayuda a Robert en este momento, sería demasiado duro para él ahora que Mark no está.  
\- Mark ha muerto y eso debe ser terrible para alguien que ha estado a su lado durante todos estos años, pero piensa lo que diría Mark si te viera ahora.  
\- Mark adoraba a los niños.  
\- Lo se y Robert también y si se entera que Emily se sale con la suya porque no le has pedidos ayuda, se sentirá mal durante el resto de su vida.  
\- Si, supongo que tienes razón.

Eran por cosas como esas, por ser alguien racional, alguien que sabía poner las cosas perspectiva y tranquilizarle cuando más lo necesitaba que Chris se estaba enamorando del periodista.

\- Yo voy a, seguir escribiendo mi histories sobre ti y voy a ser objetivo. - Los dos sentados en el sofá, aprovechando que los niños ya dormían, Chris se acercó a Sebastian y apoyó la cabeza, sobre su pecho. El periodista le hacia sentir muy tranquilo. - No se como Emily ha llegado a saber que tu y yo estamos juntos, pero...  
\- No me sorprendería saber que me ha puesto un detective o me ha estado siguiendo todo este tiempo. Ella es así, manipuladora hasta límites increíbles.  
\- Y hablando de eso. - Sebastian se incorporó un poco y esperó a que Chris lo mirara a los ojos. - Emily dijo en los mensajes algo de que me habías ocultado cosas sobre ella o vosotros, ¿A qué se refería?

Habían pasado dos días desde la llegada de los mensajes, tiempo que Sebastian había dejado pasar para que Chris de sintiera mejor. Durante ese tiempo, Chris había rechazado dos despedidas de soltera; no porque él así lo quisiera, sino porque el periodista le había hecho prometer que no lo haría.

\- No quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo que te avergüence. Si te gusta el striptease, - El periodista se tomó un momento antes de seguir hablando, porque no quería realmente decir eso, pero tampoco podía imponer nada. - Entonces te apoyaré y estaré en primera fila si hace falta. Pero si lo haces únicamente porque necesitas dinero para tus hijos.  
\- No voy a dejar que ahora te encargue de nosotros. No eres mi...  
\- ¿Tu marido? ¿No quieres que te haga parecer un amo de casa? ¿O ni siquiera soy tu novio y no puedo ayudarte?  
\- Seb...  
\- Ni siquiera quiero que me contestes. Haz lo que creas mejor, lo que te haga sentir bien y pídeme ayuda en lo que necesites. Pero deja de actuar como un maldito cabezota, porque eso solo hará que vuelvas a caer enfermo.

Así, Chris decidió decirle a Frank, que por una temporada no contara con él porque había encontrado otra cosa.

Su amigo no se sintió mal, tenía otros muchachos a los que mandar a las fiestas y despedidas de solteras, pero estaba seguro que Chris tornaría, así que le aseguró que le guardería su espacio en su agenda.

Chris le agredeció el gesto que había tenido a su manera y decidió olvidarse por un pequeños período de tiempo de él.

Sebastian no dijo nada, pero Chris le pilló en más de una ocasión mirándole, sonriente, con ese gesto orgullos se novio feliz. Tal vez era el momento de aceptarlo y decirle que eran algo más que muy buenos amigos y que quería acostarse con él.

Si no fuera porque la presencia de Emily de nuevo en su vida suponía un verdadero problema para él, ya se lo habría dicho.

Comieron y cenaron juntos los dos días siguientes, Chris fue a buscarle al periódico con Rebecca y Sebastian le presentó a buena parte de sus compañeros. La vida parecía tan fácil cuando estaban ellos dos solos que durante dos días enteros, Chris pudo estar sin pensar en Emily ni en sus mensajes.

Pero allí estaban otra vez, después de cenar, después de haber mandado a la cama a los tres niños, con una pregunta que Chris había temido que llegara en algún momento y siempre por culpa de Emily y sus retorcidos planes.

\- Quería decírtelo, pero todo ha pasado tan rápido entre nosotros que no he tenido oportunidad de encontrar el momento.  
\- ¿Decirme qué?

Chris se incorporó nervioso y se sento en el sofá, cruzado de piernas, incómodo porque creía haber dejado esa parte de su pasado atrás para siempre.

\- Cuando digo que Emily me dejó, es cierto, se marchó, pero si que se donde o porque. - Sebastian escuchaba en silencio, casi parecía que aquello era parte de la entrevista y el reportaje en el que estaba trabajando, pero probablemente no espera de ninguna manera lo que estaba a punto de escuchar. - Emily había sido captada por un grupo religioso, una secta.  
\- ¿Lo dices en serio?  
\- Ellos no se consideran así, claro está, ni siquiera meten a dios en medio. Pero juegan con los sentimientos y sobretodo con los miedos de la gente. Buscan las debilidades de cada uno y las explotan hasta el extremo, hasta que no ves más solución que unirte a ellos porque crees que son los salvadores.  
\- ¿Y cuáles eran esos miedos de Emily? Si puedo preguntar claro.

Chris asintió, pero antes de decir nada cogió la mano se Sebastian, la apretó y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

\- Te lo diré, pero tienes que prometerme que eso no aparecerá jamás en tu reportaje sobre mi.  
\- Por supuesto que no. Solo escribiré lo que tu quieras que cuente. Puedes confiar en mi.  
-Gracias, no podría soportar que mis padres y sobretodo los niños se enteraran de algo así. - Sebastian mantuvo el silencio. - Emily descubrió que yo tenía... En el ordenador... Dios, que difícil es decir esto en vos, alta. Emily encontró que yo tenga algún video de porno gay en el ordenador.

Sebastian ahogó una carcajada. Esperaba escuchar alguna cosa horrible, un terrible secreto que Chris intentaba ocultar por todos los medios y de todo el mundo. Sin embargo, la imagen de Chris delante del ordenador, haciendo... Viendo... Sintiendo...

Tosió, la imagen le ponía nervioso, le acaloraba y aceleraba su corazón de una forma terrible.

Desvío la mirada de Chris un momento para serenarse y controlar las ganas que tenía de decirle que Le mostrara esos videos.

\- No quiero saber que es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza. - Chris me propinó un puñetazo en el hombro. - Así que ni se te ocurra decírmelo y escucha lo que te estaba contando.   
\- Es solo que...  
\- Sebastian por favor.   
\- No, en serio. A ver, tenías algo de porno escondido, como todo el mundo y tal Ve habría sido buena idea que le contaras a tu mujer que tenías otros intereses sexuales además de ella. - Chris abrió la boca dispuesto a protestar, pero Sebastian no se lo permitió. - Lo que intento decir es que todos tenemos algún que otro gusto en lo que al sexo se refiere que a lo mejor podría escandalizar a otros, pero en nuestra mano está, contárselo a esa persona especial y en la que confiamos.   
\- ¿Y cuál es ese gusto tuyo entonces, señor Stan?

Sebastian se ruborizó y miró para otro lado. Se había dejado llevar, habia hablado demasiado sin pensar en que Chris querría saber.

\- Pensaba que para cuando tuviéramos esa, conversación tu y yo... Ya sabes... Hablar de estas cosas algo muy íntimo. Pesaba que ya habríamos intimado lo suficiente. Además, es una tontería.

Ssber el gran secreto que avergonzada a alguien que parecía tan perfecto como Sebastian, puso de mejor humor a Chris y de repente hizo que dejara de pensar en el peligro que suponía Emily y se concentrara solo en él.

Se arrodilló en el sofá, pegado al periodista y sonrió. Quería seguir ese juego, aunque no estaba seguro, donde le llevaría.

\- Tengo tres hijos y una ex mujer que no parece estar bien de la cabeza. Luego está el problema de no tener un trabajo fijo. - Chris de movió un poco más hasta terminar sentado, como unos días antes, sobre las piernas de Sebastian. - Así que no estoy seguro si vamos a tener un momento especialmente tranquilo para...   
\- No lo había pensado, no debería haber dicho nada con todo lo que tienes encima. Lo siento.

Los dedos de Chris sobre sus labios, lo hicieron callar de golpe, pero además lo dejó sin saber que más decir.

\- Lo que quería decir, es que ahora no estoy enfermo, no tengo fiebre, los niños duermen y el trabajo y Emily puede esperar a mañana. ¿Por qué no vamos a mi dormitorio?   
\- Chris.   
\- No me preguntes si estoy seguro. Es la primera que voy a tener sexo con un hombre así que estoy de los nervios.

Los dos rieron, los dos nerviosos, pero juntos, mirándose a los ojos. Chris acarició la mejilla del periodista y se acercó para darle un beso.

\- Quiero saber cual es ese secreto tuyo.   
\- No es nada.

Chris le besó el cuello.

\- Entonces no me costará nada sonsacártelo. - Siguen cubriendo su piel con besos que se encaminaban a su pecho.   
\- Creo que está vez no voy a poder contenerme, así que vamos a tu habitación antes que nos encuentren tus hijos.   
\- Primero tu secreto, tu ya conoces el mío.

Sebastian respiró con fuerza. Era una tontería, una rotunda tontería de la probablemente Chris de reiría en cuanto se lo dijera, como él se había reído del tema del porno, pero a las chicas con las que había salido desde luego no les iba a decir algo así y los hombres que había conseguido encontrar, no se había sentido lo bastante a gusto como para sincerarse.

Confiaba en Chris, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos en tan poco tiempo, pero cuando se trataba de cosas personales propias se volvía misteriosamente pudoroso.

Tras varios instantes de silencio, Chris se puso tenso, imaginando que era esa cosa tan grave que no le estaba contando y se apartó un poco de Sebastian para mirarle a la cara de nuevo.

\- Si no me lo dices pronto, voy a pensar cosas horribles.  
\- Me gusta la ropa interior femenina.- Dijo el periodista tan rápido que se ahoga al hacerlo.

Ahora fue el turno de Chris de reírse, de sentirse idiota por todas las cosas impensables que había imaginado.

Rió tranquilo durante unos instantes y cuando ya se sintió mucho mejor, tomó el rostro de Sebastián entre sus manos y le besó con fuerza.

\- Madre mía, mi mujer me abandona y se va con una secta porque piensa que le estoy siendo infiel con hombres y ahora es un hombre al que le puedo dejar la ropa interior de mi mujer el que me vuelve loco.  
\- Dicho así suena....  
\- ¿Irónico?  
\- Complicado diría yo.  
-Complicado o no, Rebecca se despertará alrededor de las dos pasa beber algo de zumo, así que tenemos algo más de tres horas para conocernls mejor.

Sebastian sonrió agarró a Chris por la nuca y le dio el beso más profundo e intenso que había dado en toda su vida. Rodeó su cintura con la otra mano y lo hizo levantar.

Chris no tenía que decírselo una vez más para que comenzara a tomarse libertades. Ahora era cosa del propio Chris de ponerle límites, de lo contrario se dejaría perder la cabeza.

Subieron las escaleras entre caricias, besos, risas que intentaban no ser muy escandalosas, golpeándose contra la pared intentando los dos dominar la situación, tocar al otro, quitarle alguna prenda de ropa, besar donde todavía no lo había hecho y averiguar quién quería hacer qué en la cama.

La noche fue larga, las horas pasaron y como si de un milagro se tratara, Rebecca durmió del tirón, sin despertarse y sin pedir nada.

Por eso, no fue hasta la mañana siguiente que Chris despertó, su cuerpo entrelazado con el de Sebastian y el periodista durmiendo a su lado, con una fuerte respiración que casi era un encantador ronquido.

Fue el sonido de una llamada de teléfono vibrando en su mesilla lo que despertó a Chris y por un momento, temió que se tratara de Emily de nuevo.

Sin embargo, era Robert, llamándole a las nueve de la mañana, borracho.

\- Esta noche he despedido a uno de mis mejores cirujanos porque le he encontrado en el ascensor, besándose con el tío de uno de sus pacientes y el problema no es que haya hecho, porque bueno, sería peor si estuviera con su paciente. El problema es que me he puesto celoso.  
\- ¿Te has puesto celoso porque te gusta tu médico o el tío?  
\- Ninguno de los dos. No seas ridículo. ¿Como voy a interesarme por Hemsworth? No me gustan esos tipos enormes y que parecen salidos de la portada de men's health.

Chris se incorporó, se aseguró que Sebastian sugiera durmiendo y sonrió al recordar la broma que le había hecho sobre lo bien que le habrían quedado los shorts de Emily.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que te pone celoso?  
\- Es tan complicado Chris. Me siento tan mal porque Mark sigue siendo el centro de mi mundo y tan mal porque no pueda quitarme de la cabeza ese crío, pero peor aún me hace sentir que lo único que siento es que Mark esta ahí porque le han puesto su corazón al crío.  
\- Vale, ahora si que no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo. - Susurró Chris para no molestar a su amante. - Vamos a vernos, tomamos un café y me cuentas todo bien. Además, yo también tengo cosas que contarte.  
\- ¿Ya te lo has tirado verdad? En cuanto lo vi supe supe que el periodista sería bueno en la cama. ¿Me equivoco?  
\- No... Es eso lo que quería contarte, pero bueno si, esta noche nos hemos acostado y ha sido genial.  
\- Tantos años limitándote con las mujeres y por fin te das cuenta lo que es el buen sexo.  
\- Robert, estás borracho y me estás haciendo sentir muy incómodo ahora mismo. Nos vemos luego. A mediodía te viene bien.  
\- A cualquier hora me vien bien. Soy el director del hospital.  
\- Entonces tómate el día libre, vete a casa y date una ducha.

*

Tom sentís que quería morir. Lo había estropeado todo y sabía que era su culpa. Su culpa por dejarse convencer a salir con Chris, por hacerlo en público y sobretodo por dejarse seducir en un maldito ascensor.

Obviamente no había podido ser cualquier otra persona el que los encontrara, tenía que haber sido el director del hospital, el jefe de Chris y eso había supuesto, sin posibilidad de decir nada al respecto ni por su parte ni por parte del cirujano, su despido inmediato.

\- No entiendo porque ha tenido que tomárselo tan mal.

Extrañamente, Chris estaba tan tranquilo sentado en la banqueta del bar, bebiendo una cerveza en lo que cualquier otro día, habría sido horario de trabajo.

\- Serán las reglas del hospital, supongo. ¿Cómo es posible que no me odies?  
\- Las reglas del hospital dicen claramente que no podemos tener relaciones con nuestros pacientes, pero nadie ha dicho nada de los parientes. ¿Odiarte? - Chris de acercó a la otra banqueta en la que estaba sentado Tom y le acarició la mejilla al mismo tiempo que hacía una señal al camarero para que les sirviera otro par de cervezas. - Estoy pasando los mejores días de mi vida desde que te conocí. No lo cambiará por nada.  
\- Tal vez pueda hablar yo con tu jefe y explicarle...  
\- ¿Quieres explicarle porque me estabas metiendo mano en el ascensor? Creo que te resultará un tanto complicado sin darle detalles de nuestra reciente actividad sexual.

Tom suspiró, desgraciamente el médico tenía razón. Pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la extraña expresión que tenía el director cuando los había encontrado. Chris le había dicho que ese hombre era gay, que tenía pareja estable pero que había muerto, así que supuso que él no vería mal su relación.

No estaba seguro si lo que había visto era una expresión de verdadero odio o malestar, si se trataba de una sorpresa desagradable o de tener que tomar una decisión que no quería para evitar que ese tipo de comportamiento se repitiera por el hospital.

Fuera como fuera, Chris había sido despedido y eso significaba también que su sobrino acababa de quedarse sin su cirujano en caso de que tuvieran que intervenir su corazón de nuevo y no tenía idea de como decírselo, pero sobretodo como decírselo a su hermana sin que esta le matara.

\- Tengo que ser yo el que hable con él. Robert es un buen tío, lo se. Siempre se ha portado bien conmigo, pero se que lo está pasando muy mal desde que su compañero murió.  
\- Me lo puedo imaginar.

Sus miradas se encontraron durante un segundo. No llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero si el suficiente para ambos hubieran pensado alguna vez ya como podrían sentirse si perdían al otro.

No era una relación de diez años, no se sentían marido y marido, había tanto que aprender del otro y podían llevarse muchas sorpresas buenas o malas, pero esperaban tener mucho tiempo por delante. La muerte, sonaba algo demasiado lejano e imposible todavía.

\- Me sabe mal no haber estado más pendiente de él después de lo que pasó. - Chris bebió un nuevo trago de cerveza. - Para muchos de mis compañeros, aunque no dicen nada, saber que es gay, que lo lleva con orgullo y que tiene... Que tenía un marido que venía a buscarle muchos días para ir a cenar, es algo que les hace sentir incómodos. A mi me ha dado siempre envidia.  
\- Oh, así que quieres a alguien que te lleve la bolsa con la comida al trabajo y te cocine pastel de manzana para los domingos.  
\- No quiero un amo de casa.  
\- Cocino bien y adoro la limpieza.  
\- He visto tu apartamento. Me he dado cuenta. - A Tom se le iluminaron los ojos y se dio cuenta que a Chris Le pasaba lo mismo. - Y por si te sirve de algo, prefiero el pastel de arándanos y no por la noche que el cuerpo no lo quema bien.

Tom asintió.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta. Ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por lograr que recuperes un trabajo que te encanta.  
\- ¿Tienes algún plan para volver atrás en el tiempo y que logremos evitar meternos mano en el ascensor?

El camarero se volvió con los ojos abiertos como platos al escuchar aquello y Chris levantó la mano con la botella de cerveza y sonrió.

\- No - Contestó Tom ruborizado. - Y algo me dice que si seguimos viéndonos habitualmente, la voy a necesitar más de lo que pensaba.

Chris lo besó de nuevo, bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada del camarero.

\- Ahora mismo tengo el resto del día libre y no tengo intención de hablar con mi jefe hoy. Así que dado que todavía no has visto mi apartamento, quiero saber cuales son tus gustos de libros, películas, ¿series? Y saber si te gusta la decoración por si quieres vivir en algún momento conmigo.  
\- ¿Qué acabas de decir?   
\- Mi apartamento es bastante más grande que el tuyo y bueno... No es por darmela de nada, pero tengo bastantes juguetitos tecnológicos y la mejor vista de la ciudad en el centro en un piso ciento cincuenta.   
\- Acabamos de empezar a salir.   
\- Soy paciente.   
\- Pero...   
\- Soy... Paciente y de momento solo quiero enseñarte mi apartamento y comer contigo.

*

Cuando Chris llegó al Starbucks frente al bloque de apartamentos donde vivía Robert, tuvo que esperar casi una hora entera a que su amigo apareciera. Había desayunado con Sebastian y con los niños, era la primera vez que lo hacían como una pareja, aunque todavía no se lo habían dicho a sus hijos, pero sólo tuvo que mirar al periodista a los ojos para saber que él también se encontraba a gusto.

Se despidieron después de haber dejado juntos a los niños en sus clases y de que Chris le acompañara al periódico, ahora ya todos sus compañeros conocían su historia y cogió de nuevo el coche para ir a su encuentro con Robert.

Hacía unos cuantos días que no lo veía y su aspecto no era mucho mejor que el día del entierro de Mark. Al menos le había hecho caso y se había dado una ducha pero tenía unas buenas ojeras que decían claramente que no había dormido en toda la noche o incluso en varios días.

Lo vio acercarse a la barra y pedirse un café. Escuchó que lo pedía bien cargado y lo más grande posible. Tras recogerlo, se sentó en la mesa frente a Chris.

\- Dime como ha ido esta noche con el periodista.

Chris se echó a reír, si no conociera tan bien a Robert, desde hacía tantos años, tal vez se habría dejado engañar.

\- Nunca te ha interesado mi vida sexual. Dime que es eso de los celos y porque has despedido a uno de tus medicos.  
\- No, la verdad es que no quiero saber lo que haces en la cama, aunque si tienes alguna duda estaré encantado de darte los consejos que haga falta.  
\- Creo que no será necesario pero gracias igualmente. ¿Y bien?   
\- Es una tontería en realidad.   
\- Una tontería que ha puesto a un buen médico en la calle.  
\- La tontería la ha cometido él al liarse con el familiar de un paciente suyo.  
\- No sabía que eso fuera algo ilegal en ningún hospital.

Robert bebió un largo sorbo de su café, mientras buscaba la forma de aclarar las dudas de Chris sin quedar como un completo cretino o peor aún como si pudiera despedirse a sí mismo.

\- No, tienes razón, no es ilegal pero... ¿Que imagen del hospital da encontrarse a uno de mis mejores cirujanos metiendo mano a otra persona en un ascensor?   
\- Hay algo más ¿verdad? Por algo así le habrías echado la bronca, no lo habrías despedido.

Robert se quitó las gafas de sol, las dejó encima de la mesa y se pasó una mano sobre el cabello. Estaba hecho un lío, sabía que había cometido un error, que había exagerado con Chris pero si ahora se echaba para atrás, tendría que dar muchas más explicaciones.

Y lo peor de todo era que su amigo Le conocía como conocería a un hermano mayor y no se iba a quedar tranquilo con cualquier historia que le contara.

\- No debí mirar a quien iba a parar el corazón de Mark. El resto de sus órganos digamos que me daban igual, pero sentía que su corazón me pertenecía para siempre y quería estar seguro que iba a alguien que se lo merecía.

Robert se tomó los siguientes minutos para relatar a Chris como había llegado a dejar la nota en la habitación de Tom, por pudor más que por el simple hecho de que no podía saber que era él.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que ahora sientes algo por un crío de veintiún años porque le han trasplantado el corazón de Mark? Eso es un síndrome y tiene algún nombre chulo.   
\- No se que es lo que siento, ni por el crío, Tom, ni por Mark por haber muerto ni por mi mismo.   
\- ¿Y que tiene que ver el cirujano del muchacho en todo esto? - Chris casi se echó a reír, pero logró mantener la compostura para evitar que Robert se enfadara con él. - Te has imaginado a ti mismo en el ascensor con el chico y lo has pagado con su tío y tu cirujano. Muy adulto por tu parte, si señor.  
\- No ha sido así exactamente... Pero ahora que lo has dicho en voz alta se acerca bastante. ¿Como es posible que no pueda quitármelo de la cabeza? Acabo de perder a Mark y él no es más que un niño. Podría ser mi hijo.   
\- El cerebro siempre anda jugándonos malas pasadas. Pero quien sabe, a lo mejor es cierto lo que dicen y te llama el corazón de Mark después de todo.   
\- Ya... Que complicado es todo. ¿Debería hablar con Hemsworth verdad?  
\- Y pedirle disculpas y readmitirle. ¡Ah! Y pedirle disculpas también al tío de tu paciente, no acabe demandando al hospital por homofobia.   
\- Lo dicho, que complicado es todo. A proposito de complicado, que es lo que querías contarme tu.   
\- Tu lo has dicho, complicado. Emily ha vuelto y creo que quiere a los niños.


	16. Chapter 16

Era fácil olvidar todos los problemas cuando uno despertaba por la mañana con alguien como Sebastian al lado, a veces hecho un ovillo, a veces todo lo largo que era extendido en medio de la cama.

Podría pasarse todo el día mirándole, si no fuera porque un minuto después de despertarse comenzaba a escuchar las voces de sus tres hijos que empezaban a discutir o le llamaban.

Todavía le sorprendía lo fácil que había sido para Sebastian y los niños, gustare y pasar tiempo juntos, como si siempre hubieran sido una familia. Michael estaba encantado de que lo llevara a su entrenamiento, Matt lo buscaba para sus paridas imaginarias de rol y Rebecca decía que era el mejor camarero de te que haba conocido nunca.

Había tenido tanto miedo a que las cosas hubieran salido mal, que ahora sentía que le habían quitado un peso de encima.

Ahora sin embargo le quedaban algunas cosas más en las que pensar. Habían pasado unos días desde su encuentro con Robert y desde entonces no había tenido noticias de su amigo.

Quería ir al hospital, ver si el cirujano, Chris recordaba su nombre porque se llamaban igual había vuelto a trabajar. Sin embargo también estaba el tema de Emily, temía tanto el momento en el que su ex apareciera en la puerta, con su abogado para llevarse a los niños.

Cada vez que sonaba el timbre o el teléfono, daba un salto, uno bueno pensando que podía ser alguna de las personas a las que le había presentado su curriculum para ofrecerle un trabajo y uno malo por Emily.

Hasta ahora no había pasado ninguna de las dos cosas, pero para al menos una, el tiempo jugaba en su contra y lo sabía.

Sebastian se removió por fin, se estiró y murmuró algo que Chris no llegó a entender, pero se inclinó sobre él y Le dio un beso en los labios.

\- Buenos días.  
\- Buenos días. - El periodista abrió los ojos, cogió el móvil de la mesilla y al ver la hora, se incorporó más rápido que el conejo de Alicia. - Mierda, no me puse el despertador y llego tarde a una reunión con mi jefe.

Se levantó de un salto, se vistió y sin darse tiempo para desayunar salió corriendo de casa con Chris detrás con su mochila en la mano, que le lanzó cuando se subía a la moto.

Entre risas, le dijo adios con la mano y escuchó el silencio de que siendo fin de semana ninguno de los los niños se hubiera despertado todavía.

\- Así que ese es tu novio.

Dando un respingo, Chris de dio la vuelta. Aunque ya había reconocido la voz, esperaba que te lamente Emily no estuviera allí.

\- Emily. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- Mientras mis hijos estén aquí, esta es también mi casa.  
\- Está no es...  
\- Ten cuidado con tus palabras amor mío. Recuerda que puedo usar cualquier cosa que me digas para mí abogado te quite a los niños más rápido de lo que tenía pensado.

Chris tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir lo que realmente pensaba y que le serviriaxde muy poco.

\- ¿Que has venido a hacer aquí y ahora Emily?  
\- Había oído alguna cosa sobre ti y sobre los hombres que rondan esta casa. Tus amigos por supuesto y ahora ese periodista.

Sin invitarla a pasar, Emily entró en la casa y fue directamente a la que había sido su cocina para prepararse un café como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

\- Lo dices como si fueran terroristas.  
\- Tal vez lo sean para la mente de mis hijos. ¿Como crees que está situación afecta los niños? Solo ven hombres a tu alrededor. No quiero que Michael y Matt terminen como tú y no quiero imaginar las consecuencias que esto está dejando en la pobre Rebecca.

Sabía que le estaba provocando, estaba, pinchándole para que sienta cosas de las que luego se arrepintiera. Pero aunque no creía que la mujer con la que se había casado fuera capaz de algo así, no iba a caer en su trampa.

\- Lo que estás diciendo no tiene ningún fundamento y lo sabes.  
\- Lo que se es que si encuentro al juez correcto, las tres pobres criaturas que viven bajo este techo, vendrán conmigo y no volverás a verlas nunca.  
\- Tu no eras así.  
\- Tienes razón, yo no era así y estaba muy equivocada y perdida. Ahora lo veo todo mucho más claro. - Sacó un sobre del bolso y lo dejó sobre la encimera. - Aquí tienes los documentos. Quiero que los niños vengan conmigo. Soy su madre y tengo todo el derecho.  
\- No puedes hacer esto.  
\- Hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer, Chris. No te lo puedes ni imaginar. Así que no intentes ponerme las cosas difíciles.

Chris se dio cuenta de pronto, que la expresión de su exmujer no era la que había conocido él, no era la mujer de la que se había enamorado. Más bien le recordaba a la bruja malvada de un viejo cuento de hadas y la imaginaba capaz de hacer un terirmve conjuro y convertir a cualquiera en rana.

Su rostro era duro, sus facciones mucho más marcadas, pómulos más prominentes y sus manos parecían más alargadas y huesudas.

\- Eso me suena a amenaza.  
\- Eso suena a que vengo preparada y que no te va servir de nada, el discurso lacrimógeno del pobre padre abandonado.  
\- Emily...

Ella miró el reloj y sonrió con el pensamiento que cruzó su cabeza.

\- Ahora tengo que irme. Llego tarde a una cita y no le voy a decir a mi prometido que leche hecho esperar por hablar más de lo debido conmigo. Recibirás noticias de mi abogado, así que te recomiendo que leas esos documentos cuanto antes.

Emily se marchó antes de terminar el café y Chris dio gracias a que ninguno de los niños se hubiera levantado. La sola idea de que alguno, sobretodo Micha y Matt, vieran de pronto a su madre y se hicieran ilusiones y lo que era peor todavía, tener que decirles que lo que ellos pensaban nunca iba a pasar, le destrozaba el corazón.

Cogió el móvil, pero se detuvo antes de hacer nada, por no estar del todo seguro con quien hablar.

Robert fue su primera opción, siempre lo había sido, pero no en la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo. Ya había tenido que pensar mucho antes de contarle sobre los mensajes.

"Contrataremos al mejor abogado para que la destruya. Esa... No se va a cercar a tus hijos."

¿Cómo decirle ahora lo que acababa de pasar y que Emily había estado en su casa?

Su segunda opción fue Sebastian. Por un lado, ahora era su pareja, se merecía saber como estaban las cosas, pero por otro, llevaban poco tiempo juntos y ya se había encontrado con tres niños, de alguna manera, a su cargo, la presión de que Chris pudiera perder en poco tiempo la custodia tal vez era algo demasiado grande para él o para lo que no estaba preparado.

Así que sin saber a cual de los dos acudir, tomó la tercera vía, en la que no había pensado todavía pero que de le venía encima.

Buscó en la agenda de su móvil el teléfono del abogado que le había ayudado a la hora de divorciarse de Emily. Temió haberlo borrado una vez pasado el proceso, pero no tardó en encontrarlo y llamó.

\- Despacho de Paul Rudd y asociados.

*

Robert era un testarudo, pero sobretodo, orgulloso. Aceptaba que había cometido un error al reaccionar de una forma tan abrupta y radical ante aquel beso.

La política del hospital no suponía ningún impedimento para aquella relación y el único motivo que Robert habia encontrado para hacer efecto el despido, había sido la falta de pudor frente a pacientes, familiares y otros médicos.

La junta de accionistas había estado de acuerdo con él, porque a lo mejor había exagerado con lo que había visto y ya solo eso le hacía sentir mal. Pero peor aún le hacía sentir saber que se había dejado llevar por sus propios sentimientos para arruinar la vida de uno de sus médicos.

Ahora le tocaba hacer una de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo entero, reconocer que se había equivocado, pedir perdón a Hemsworth y devolverle el trabajo con la esperanza de que su enfado no supusiera un problema mayor a él.

Había tardado más días de lo que esperaba en acercarse al apartamento de su, hasta hacía pocos días, cirujano. Cinco en total, uno para pasar la resaca, otro para que bajara el enfado consigo mismo por haberse fijado sin motivo algún en un muchacho que no era mucho más que un adolescente, dos para dejar de odiarse por lo que pensaría Mark y uno adicional para encontrar las palabras justas.

Debería haber llamado primero, haber mandado un mensaje avisando, pero habis decidido plantarse allí y hacer las cosas lo más rápido posible.

Por no hacerlo, fue el otro hombre el que abrió la puerta, el tío del joven paciente en el hospital.

Se habían visto un segundo, cuando las puertas del ascensor se habían abierto, antes de que ese hombre ocultara el rostro contra el pecho del cirujano.

Ninguno esperaba la presencia del otro. Así que durante un momento ninguno de los dijo nada y simplemente se m miraron a los ojos.

\- Oh, hola buenos días. - Terminó diciendo el hombre al otro lado de la puerta y del que todavía no conocía el nombre. - Supongo que viene buscando a Chris.  
\- Así es.  
\- Adelante.

El apartamento era justo lo que se esperaba de la casa de un cirujano soltero con bastante dinero. Muebles caros, una televisión de plasma enorme, electrodomésticos de última generación, un sofá que dividía el salón en dos y en el que podían sentarse al menos seis personas y una terraza con barbacoa y jacuzzi.

Robert sonrió pensando en la diferencia de edad con él, en que ya no recordaba coño era vivir solo, soltero, lo lejos quedaba su casa de soltero donde había llevado e impresionado a tanta gente antes de que Mark entrara en su vida.

Habían pasado diez años desde entonces, no mucho para una vida, pero parecía una eternidad.

\- Doctor Downey.

El saludo de Chris le cogió por sorpresa, con su voz ronca y que en cierto modo podia parecer amenazadora, pero que en su caso provenía de un enorme cachorro de dos metros.

\- Hemsworth.  
\- Llámeme Chris, no me gustan los formalismos ni cuando estoy trabajando y ese no es el caso.  
\- Entonces tu llámame Robert, aunque estés trabajando en mi hospital no soy quien para merecer me semejante respeto.  
\- Mira por donde, en algo estamos de acuerdo. - La ironia en la voz del médico le gustaba poco, pero Robert no dijo nada. Lo cierto era que se merecía ese comportamiento. - ¿Quieres tomar algo? Acabo de comprar una cafetera profesional, estaba pensando en abrir mi pequeño local con el dinero de la indemnización y me gustaría comenzar a practicar.  
\- Déjate de tonterías, Chris y vamos al grano. Sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí.  
\- Creo que yo me marcharé para que podáis hablar tranquilos. - Intervino de pronto Tom que empezaba a sentirse bastante incómodo allí en medio, sobretodo sabiendo que era el motivo de aquella discusión.  
\- No por favor...  
\- Tom... Hiddleston.  
\- Tom, claro, como no. - Ahora sabía de donde venía el nombre de su paciente y Robert se preguntó si el muchacho conocía la aventura de su tío con el cirujano o todavía no se lo habían contado y lo había descubierto con el despido de Chris. Eso le hizo sentir un poco más culpable, si era posible, si había hecho daño, sin querer, al chico. - Esto te concierne también a ti, porque tengo que pediros perdón a los dos.  
\- Vaya, eso si que no me lo esperaba.

Con la sorpresa inundando si rostro, Chris hizo un gesto a Robert para que se pusiera cómodo en me sofá y se encaminó, como había dicho a hacer un café.

Robert agradeció el momento de descanso pasa pensar bien sus palabras, mientras Tom se sentaba cerca y mutuamente se observaban.

Robert se dio cuenta que tío y sobrino no se parecían demsidsfo físicamente, Tom era bastante más alto, con un porte que casi parecía el de un caballero inglés de los años sesenta. Se lo imaginaba vestido con take y bombín o como un agente de Scotland Yard de las antiguas películas de Sherlock Holmes.

Se le veía timido, apocado incluso, a diferencia de la naturalidad con la que el muchacho se lecha is presentado cuando sólo había sido una sombra en el pasillo.

Chris regreso a los diez minutos con una bandeja en las manos, tres tazas de café en ella y un plato de galletas caseras.

\- Me las ha mandado mi madre de Australia. Son tradicionales.  
\- Una buena forma de hacerme la pelota para que te devuelva el trabajo. - La broma no fue bien recibida por el cirujano, que no sacó ni meda sonrisa, así que Robert no insistito. - Vale, iré al grano, porque esta es una situación complicada para todos.  
\- Para mi no tiene nada de complicado. Me has despedido por besarme con mi novio. - Tom dio un respingo al escuchar eso. Ya habían tenido la conversación de la relación que tenían, pero siemlr en privado, para ellos dos. De repente ahora se había convertido en algo público y real.  
\- Lo cierto es que es algo más complicado, pero si, supongo que sería un buen resumen.  
\- Dime entonces porque no debería ponerte una denuncia por despifo improcedente.  
\- Podrías hacerlo y seguramente ganarías la causa. - Robert bebió tranquilamente lo que le quedaba de café, dando así un momento para que el medico fuera asimilando sus palabras y mantener la tensión. - Pero un juicio así quedaría marcado en tu historia para siempre, vayas a donde vayas a trabajar a partir è ahora sabrán que eres un tipo problemático.  
-Eres...  
\- Seré lo que quieras que sea, pero la realidad es que a las mesas de inversores no es gusta recivir cirujanos que ganan una pasta a sabiendas de que pueden enfrentarse a ellos. - Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y cruzó las manos sobre las piernas. - Yo sin embargo, te voy a pedir mis mas sinceras disculpas por mi incorrecto comportamiento y te voy a devolver tu mismo puesto de trabajo, te voy a subir un veinte por ciento tu sueldo y vamos a hacer como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

Robert esperó unos momentos, después de ese discurso podía ocurrir cualquier cosa, Chris de lo podía tomar mal y entonces plantarse en el juzgado alejando discriminación y arruinarlo así a él y al hospital. O podía aceptar el acuerdo, tanto por el bien del hospital como por el de su pareja, evitando así convertirse en el centro de la atención de la prensa durante las siguientes semanas.

\- No quiero hacer esto más largo de lo que ya está siendo estos días. - el cirujano de puso en pie y camino hasta la cocina, cogio una cerveza y volvió tranquilamente a la mesa. Ahora era su turno de poner tensión a la situación y hacer sufrir un poco al hombre que le habis puesto en la calle. - Acepto volver al hospital, acepto tus condiciones y acepto olvidar lo que pasó.  
\- Perfecto.  
\- Pero quiero algo más de tu parte. - Robert de temió lo peor, cualquier cosa, sobretodo porque el medico podía pedirle lo que quisiera y estaría en su derecho. - Dime que es lo que te impulsó a despedirme en aquel preciso momento. Porque se que no estás enamorado de mi y creo que apenas le conoces a él.

Tal vez fue la mirada que lanzó a Tom, ese pequeño segundo en que dejó de respirar o tal vez la pura casualidad, pero lo cierto es que Chris se dio cuenta que tras decir aquella última frase, algo había cambiado en Robert.

\- ¿Sientes algo por Tom? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? No es que fuera a dejar de salir con él porque a tu te gustaba zero habría tenido más cuidado, habría sido un poco más discreto.  
\- No se trata de eso.  
\- ¿Como puedo gustarle si ni siquiera hemos hablado más de tres palabras?  
\- ¡No me gustas!

Nadie pudo decir nada más porque tentó el teléfono de Chris como el de Tom se pusieron a sonar casi al mismo tiempo.

Los dos lo miraron, los dos se miraron y los dos se pusieron en pie a la vez.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Mi sobrino, una de las válvulas de su nuevo corazón está fallando, mi hermana dice que tendrán que operarle nuevo y tal vez deban tirar el corazón.  
\- ¿Tirar el corazón? - También Robert se puso de pie, visiblemente alterado. - No pueden titer ese corazón. Tienen que salvarlo como sea. Vamos, os llevo en mi coche.

Perder una vez a Mark había sido terrible, pero saber que, al menos, sus órganos estaban ayudado a mejorar las vidas de otras personas, parecía haberlo hecho más llevadero.

Imaginar ahora que la parte más importante de su compañero, aquella donde a lo mejor residía todavía algo de él, acababa en la basura, le hacia recordar de golpe uno de los días más terribles de toda su vida y si tenía que intervenir él mismo al chico para salvar ese corazón, lo haría.

*

A sus escasos veintiún años, Tom ni había tenido tiempo de tener miedo a la muerte. Pocas veces había pensado en ella, a pesar necesitar un transplante de corazón si quería seguir con vida.

Sin embargo el pavor cayó de golpe cuando notó que su nuevo corazón estaba fallando.

Se había comenzado hacer a la idea de que ese corazón cambiaría su vida para siempre, que lo mantendrá alejado de los hospitales una larga temporada y que podría ser un muchacho normal de su edad.

Ahora todo esto se desvaneció como un espejismo en el despierto.

Extrañamente llegó primero la sensación de que algo iba mal, antes que el dolor.

Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que pasó a su alrededor durante los siguientes minutos hasta que la anestesia hizo su labor y lo dejó fuera de juego.

Escuchó la voz de su madre, alterada, la vio moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación. También escuchó voces de médicos y de nuevo su madre.

\- ¿Su padre? En un caso, con un nuevo cliente, creo. Intentaré llamarle, pero por favor, si Paul no puede venir hagan lo que tengan hacer para salvar la vida de mi hijo.


End file.
